


Ready For Asuka

by MTL17



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fisting, Humiliation, Orgy, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Asuka proves that no one is ready for her, and no woman's ass is ready for her cock.





	1. Is Alexa Bliss...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Asuka or Alexa Bliss or Mickie James or any other former or current WWE women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Asuka or Alexa Bliss or Mickie James or any other former or current WWE women. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Alexa Bliss's huge, wide grin faded as she heard Asuka's music hit the sound system. She was almost too scared to turn to check, but sure enough the infamous NXT women's champion was interrupting the RAW women's champion, and was answering the challenge she had just laid out. The undefeated Asuka, who left nothing but broken bodies and crushed spirits in her wake. And of course, gaping ass holes. So unless Alexa wanted that to happen to her she had to think quickly. She wanted to run, but that was no good as her treacherous body remain planted to the spot as the Japanese superstar slowly got into the ring and looked her up and down, mic in hand.

Ever a woman of few words Asuka firmly said, "I challenge you. Winner take all."

The fans in the arena thought that just meant their titles, but every woman actually working for the company knew it meant so much more, and Alexa's ass hole quivered with fear, anticipation, and lust at it's now perhaps inevitable fate. No, Alexa firmly thought to herself. She hadn't built herself up from an NXT fuck hole into the Alpha female of RAW just to be taken down so publicly. She had to find some way to at least keep her title, and her ass hole, safe. Although, if she could somehow beat Asuka, on her RAW debut no less, Alexa actually would be untouchable. Then everyone would have to bow down to her. Even Charlotte. And being the Goddess that she was, Alexa quickly came up with an idea of how to do just that.

"I accept." Alexa said, surprising everybody in the arena. Then she quickly added, "On one condition. Mickie James is the referee."

Asuka smirked, and without hesitation replied, "I accept."

Given that Mickie had been her favourite and most loyal anal loving bitch for almost a year now Alexa was confident that she had this in the bag, which was clear from the smirk on her face. Unfortunately that smirk was quickly wiped off, because no sooner had the bell rang Asuka hit her with a quick roundhouse kick which made the tiny blonde crumble to the floor. Although to her credit Alexa wasn't knocked unconscious, and was vaguely aware of Mickie getting onto her knees and beginning to count her out. But it wasn't a slow count like Alexa was expecting, meaning she barely got her shoulder up before the three count. Then she barely had time to look at Mickie with betrayal before she found herself captured in the Asuka-Lock, the pain so excruciating that without even really thinking about it she started frantically tapping out.

For a few long seconds Asuka kept the submission hold on, savouring her victory, and then she whispered into her defeated foe's ear, "You're mine!"

All Alexa could do was respond with more tapping and a pathetic whimper, before literally beginning to cry as the superior wrestler finally let go of her, grabbing both titles and held them high above her head as the crowd cheered. She even placed her foot on the defeated blonde, making her superiority even clearer. And Mickie? She was holding Asuka's hand up in victory and smiling dreamily at her, the way she had been smiling at Alexa before Asuka's music had hit. Oh God, how had things gone so wrong, so quickly? Seconds ago Alexa had been on top of the world, only for her to lose her title and her position in the women's hierarchy in under 30 seconds. Which would have been bad enough, but that was nothing compared to the fate that awaited her once she got back stage.

*

As soon as Asuka allowed it Alexa ran to the back and tried to get her things and run, only for her to be tackled to the ground, "What the fuck Mickie? What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Alexa, I really am." Mickie said apologetically, "But I can't let you just run away from this."

"But... WHY?" Alexa whined, trying and failing to wriggle herself free, before giving up and reminding her bitch, "You're mine Mickie! You're supposed to do what I say!"

"Well, I have so far." Mickie cheeked, before explaining, "I know, I know, you wanted me to help you cheat to win, like I have for months. And if it was anyone else, I would have. But it's not. Mmmmmm, it's Asuka, and now she's here on RAW there isn't a single woman on the roster who's ass hole is safe. That's just a fact, so I'm really helping you by not postponing the inevitable, and pushing you into surrendering to the pure bliss awaiting you."

Just then Asuka walked through the door of the women's locker room, the RAW women's title hanging proudly over her shoulder and a terrifying smile on her face, which made Alexa whimper pathetically, and then in one last effort to at least minimise her humiliation she ordered, "Everyone out!"

"Everyone, stay." Asuka said firmly.

Which led to Alexa whimpering pathetically, "Please?"

"We don't take orders from you any more." Bayley reminded her bitterly.

There was a brief moment of silence as Asuka stared at Bayley and the others, which they took as an order to be quiet and just watch, whereas Mickie wasn't afraid of the new Alpha, and welcomed her with open arms, "Mistress Asuka, may I please have the honour of preparing Alexa's bitch hole for you?"

Asuka turned to Mickie, her smile almost warm, and she informed her, "Yes! Eat that whore ass, and get it ready for Asuka."

"Thank you Mistress." Mickie beamed happily, before doing as she was told.

Mickie and Alexa were both tiny women, but the brunette was curvier and thus heavier than the blonde, which meant it had been easy to knock her to the floor and keep her there. Which Mickie felt guilty about, but like she said, she was doing Alexa a favour in the long run. Although truth be told she was also doing it for selfish reasons, namely that she wanted to suck up to Mistress Asuka in hopes that the superior woman would take her ass next, and regularly. Like, hopefully every single day, because Mickie still thought about the hellacious rectum wrecking she had received when she had lost to Asuka in NXT, and then being used as the Japanese woman's plaything for the rest of the night. And of course, she hadn't been around when Alexa had been in NXT, so she wanted to see just how much of a submissive anal whore her friend could be.

If anyone could bring out that side of the now stubborn top Alexa Bliss it was definitely Mistress Asuka, Mickie only too happy to help in some small way with that. Especially when it involved eating Alexa's gorgeous ass, something she had been given the privilege of doing ever since she found herself back on Smackdown. Oh yes, like 10 minutes after they had been introduced Mickie's wrestling trunks had been around her ankles, and the then Smackdown champ had violated her big fat slutty ass, turning Mickie into the bitch of yet another blonde. But that ass fucking, and the countless ones that followed, from Alexa couldn't compare to what Mistress Asuka had done to her slut butt, so Mickie would have totally helped Mistress Asuka win if she hadn't known how effortlessly this true goddess could beat the so-called goddess, and sure enough, and now here they were.

Cautiously Mickie took her weight off of Alexa, and was filled to see her friend has submitted to her fate, at least for now. Oh yes, Alexa remained still as a statue as Mickie grabbed onto the other girl's wrestling trunks and underwear, and pulled them down to her knees, revealing that big bubble butt of hers. Sure, it wasn't quite as fat as Mickie's rump, but considering how otherwise slim Alexa was it was ridiculous just how much booty she had. And at least in this moment, it belonged to Mickie. Well, technically it belong to Mistress Asuka, but that just made it even better. Mickie had never been a butt buster, having lost her anal cherry to Trish on her first day in the company, but she loved eating ass, and right now this tiny blonde's tasty booty was hers to savour.

So savour it she did, just staring at it for a few long seconds before leaning down, spreading those meaty cheeks with both hands and slowly sliding her tongue up the full length of Alexa's ass crack. She then repeated that lick over and over again, albeit shortening the length of the licks until she was just focusing on the other girl's cute little butt hole. Then a warning clearing of her throat from Mistress Asuka told Mickie that this was no time for lingering, prompting Mickie to give her an apologetic look before letting go of those cheeks and burying her face deep in between them while frantically licking that tasty back door. Which of course, like with everything she had done before had Alexa moaning and crying out joyfully.

Alexa tried to stop herself from doing so, as she was effectively rewarding Mickie for her betrayal, but she just couldn't help it. Mickie James was just so ridiculously skilled at being a butt munching sub she couldn't stop herself from moaning, whimpering, gasping and crying out in pure pleasure. If she closed her eyes, she could even pretend things were like they should be, with Mickie eating her sweaty ass after a long, hardfought victory, her bitch gleefully proving her inferiority to her while the rest of the locker room watched. First with some butt munching, then with some ass fucking, Alexa gleefully giving her favourite anal whore with a nice deep rectum wrecking to reward her for the spectacular rim job she had just received.

But Alexa didn't dare close her eyes, as things were far from the way they should be, which was made clear by the way Asuka was standing directly in front of her, smirking down at her defeated opponent. God, Asuka had such an aura of natural dominance that Alexa yearned to lean forward slightly and start kissing the feet of the woman who had just handed her a quick and humiliating defeat. Which was something she would probably be doing soon enough, Alexa thought with another whimper. Although it was nothing compared to what was about to happen to her, so Alexa tried to enjoy the rim job while it lasted, and tried not to think about how for the first time in over a year she was about to get ass fucked, and not just by anyone on the roster who had gotten lucky, but by the infamous rectum wrecker Asuka.

The fact that Asuka just stood there for so long, making her wallow in her defeat, made the whole thing worse, Alexa very nearly just begging her just to get it over with. But then she saw Asuka take out her Bitch Breaker, a ridiculously big 14 inches long, and even more worryingly 3 inches thick strap-on dildo. Alexa's strap-on was a 12 incher, but that was because she was the Alpha female, so this was totally cheating. But who was going to dare tell that to this terrifying woman? Or that the extra inch of thickness was obscenely cruel? Hell, it didn't look like it should fit into any orifice, and yet as Asuka slowly strapped it on and covered it in lube Alexa had no doubt that at least most of it would be going up her butt.

Her only comfort in this moment was ironically the treacherous Mickie, who was so anxious to please Asuka she gave Alexa like the best rim job ever. Which was really annoying considering they had been doing this exact thing for over a year, but it had never been more important for her butt to be eaten out with this kind of skill and enthusiasm. Oh yes, Mickie was frantically swirling her tongue around Alexa's ass hole as well as up and down, and even pushed her tongue inside her butt. She normally didn't get very far, but for better or for worse Alexa's back hole quickly remembered it used to be a well used fuck hole, which was moments away from being used again, meaning that her anal ring relaxed and allowed Mickie's tongue to slide deep into it and massage her rectum for several long minutes.

Then Asuka moved round while ordering Mickie, "Out of my way. This fuck hole is mine."

"Yes Mistress Asuka, thank you Mistress Asuka." Mickie reluctantly but immediately obeyed.

"Lift your ass bitch!" Asuka then ordered Alexa, smacking that juicy butt hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle.

Alexa cried out at the sudden blow, then whimpered pathetically and lowered her head in submission, "Please... just be gentle."

Which just caused Asuka to smirk, "Spread your cheeks!"

Asuka then chuckled wickedly as Alexa not only did as she was told, but did it nice and slowly, obviously trying to suck up to her by playing the role of the proper little submissive bitch. Or perhaps slipping back into the role of the shameless bottom she was always meant to be after playing at being a top for so long. Which had been adorable, but the Empress of Tomorrow was here now, and it was time to secure her new Empire by conquering her first bitch on the main roster, starting with this walking fuck hole, right in front of the other women of this brand. They all just couldn't look away, as with one final glance at them, and an evil smirk, Asuka pressed her monstrous strap-on against her target and slowly pushed forwards.

This of course had the once mighty Alexa Bliss whimpering pathetically as she felt that big cock knocking at her back door, and then the poor girl cried out as her ass hole started to stretch for the first time in over a year. And be stretched far wider than it perhaps ever had. Certainly by a single dildo. Asuka had heard that the four horsewomen used to pass Alexa around like a piece of meat, daily sessions with two out of the four of them ending with double stuffing this beautiful booty. Perhaps that was true, perhaps it wasn't, but either way the poor little girl let out a frantic scream as her forbidden hole finally stretched wide enough for the head of Asuka's giant dick to slide through it and into her bottom.

It was the first important step towards breaking Alexa, and given that the blonde managed to keep spreading her cheeks and only offered up pathetic whimpers instead of complaints promised that it wouldn't take much more to get Asuka what she truly wanted, namely another opponent turned into a mindless fuck toy. Of course she savoured that fact, and the beautiful sight and sounds before her, before she slowly pushed more of the dildo into Alexa's guts. Which had the poor girl literally crying as more and more of her rectum was stretched obscenely wide, telling Asuka that she'd need to be more gentle with her new bitch. At least for now. So she started pumping her hips back and forth, gently causing those first few inches to slide in and out of Alexa's shit hole, meaning that she was officially beginning to sodomise her defeated opponent.

Of course initially this just had more agonising sounds escape Alexa's lips, even if she continued to submit to the superior woman, but there was definitely a hint of pleasure even in those first few thrusts. It then became more than a hint as to her clear shame Alexa slowly got used to having her ass taken so obscenely, which in turn caused Asuka to smirk and start adding more inches. She couldn't add that many before another heart-breaking cry from Alexa made it clear that the poor girl couldn't take any more, at least not right away, but it would be so worth it when the full length was inside her new bitch. Then the once proud Alpha female of RAW would break completely and thus become just another anal whore for Asuka. Just like little Mickie, who knew the joy of this giant cock inside her fat ass, a joy that Asuka would soon be rewarding her with.

Deciding to give Mickie another reward sooner Asuka called out, "Mickie, spread her cheeks."

"Yes Mistress Asuka, thank you Mistress Asuka." Mickie eagerly obeyed.

Mickie had loved watching the now former Alpha female of RAW submissively spreading her cheeks to give Mistress Asuka and every other woman in the locker room the best possible look of her ass hole being stretched three inches wide and who knows how many inches deep. Well, maybe there was about half, it was hard to tell this point, because there was still so much to go, and yet at the same time Alexa had taken so much up her butt. Of course, Mickie would always obey a total stud like Mistress Asuka, especially if it got her an even better look at the true Alpha destroying the ass hole of a wannabe, and that's exactly what Mickie got. It also served as a wonderful reminder of the treatment she had previously gotten, and would hopefully be receiving soon, amongst other things.

She wasn't waiting long for one of those other things, Asuka abruptly pulling her cock out of Alexa's butt hole, pressing the toy against Mickie's mouth, and simply ordering, "Suck!"

"Yes Mistress Asuka, thank you Mistress Asuka." Mickie eagerly responded and obeyed again.

The last time she had tried this Mickie's ass hole had been completely wrecked and she had been totally cum drunk, but she still remembered pretty accurately just how difficult it was stretching her mouth around such a monster. If she hadn't been relentlessly going ass to mouth for years she probably wouldn't get very far, but the promise of butt cream was just enough for Mickie to be able to stretch her jaw wide enough to take the head in. Which was painful, but it was totally worth it to be able to taste the deepest part of Alexa's bowels around Mistress Asuka's big dick, Mickie moaning with blissful happiness at her special treat. Something which her wonderful Mistress allowed her to savour for a few long seconds, before pushing on the back of her head.

At first it was gentle but forceful, and Mickie knew that total failure just wasn't an option, so she did her best to relax her breathing and push herself down further. Impressively she got almost to the back of her mouth, but that was it. She just couldn't take more. At least without help. And for better or for worse, Mistress Asuka was more than ready to provide that help, grabbing a hold of Mickie's head and holding it firmly in place while she pushed forwards slowly but firmly until the dildo was being pushed deep into her throat. Which made Mickie violently choke and gag, but that wasn't important. All that was important was what Mistress Asuka wanted. Or at least, that's what Mistress Asuka was making clear to her.

So as Mickie flailed, whimpered and tried to beg for mercy Mistress Asuka began thrusting her hips back and forth, literally fucking it like she would a whore's cunt, or another wrestler's ass hole. Well, to be fair she didn't force her cock quite so deep, but the effect was the same, wrecking Mickie before she was done with her. Then she slapped her over the head and swore at her in Japanese for her failure, which Mickie took as an order to lick the cock clean, which she quickly did. Mistress Asuka then started going back and forth between Alexa's ass hole and Mickie's mouth, brutally fucking them both right in front of everyone to prove her dominance. Which of course, the submissive Mickie loved every second of, even at it's worst, and she could tell it was the same for Alexa, even if the tiny blonde hated herself for it.

Alexa mostly hated Mickie and especially Asuka. They were the ones responsible for her suffering the ultimate act of humiliation and submission, and making sure she had to wallow in it, instead of just getting it over with. And she wanted to make them suffer so bad. Spank Mickie until her butt was bright red and then force her to watch Alexa wreck her precious Asuka's ass. Oh yes, more than anything in that moment Alexa wished Mickie had just played along, helped her end Asuka's undefeated streak and then take the terrifying woman's anal cherry. Maybe even make the bitch her bitch, proving once and for all she was the Alpha female of the whole WWE, and not just RAW. But yes, she also hated herself for not being able to save her own ass hole, and the fact that she was bottoming again.

Despite being nothing but a top on the main roster Alexa had been a total bottom in NXT. Back then she had no-confidence, and had been passed around like a piece of meat, and her body remembered how good that felt disturbingly quickly, utterly and completely betraying her as the humiliating sodomy felt ridiculously good, ridiculously quickly. Or maybe that was just because Asuka was a ridiculously skilled butt buster? Honestly it didn't really matter, because either way the result was the same, that being Alexa's ass relaxing and turning into the eager little fuck hole it had once been. Which was only made worse by the constant teasing of going back and forth between her slutty little bubble butt, and Mickie's anal cream hungry little mouth.

It was only a matter of time before Alexa begged to be butt fucked hard, and everyone in the locker room knew it, Alexa's now former bitches eagerly watching this humiliation as their fear of Asuka was forgotten. Hell, some of them had their hands down their pants, others had pushed them down so they could openly masturbate, which combine with Mickie constantly going ass to mouth unfortunately made Alexa even more turned on than if she had just been getting the cock up her ass. The cock up her ass she had missed so much. Hell, if she closed her eyes maybe she could pretend this was just a particularly vivid memory. Like it was Sasha, or Charlotte, or even her first top Paige taking her ass, blissfully unaware that she would get her revenge on most of them.

Remembering that only pushed Alexa closer to the edge of not only begging, but breaking, so with a pathetic whimper she hoped she could get Asuka to settle, "Please... Asuka please... fuck my ass! Fuck it hard, mmmmmm please, I need to cum, oh please, oh fuck, aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddddd!"

Much sooner than Alexa or anyone else expected Asuka pushed Mickie away, rammed the cock all the way up Alexa's juicy little booty and started roughly butt fucking her. There was barely any build up between the gentle sodomy, and the brutal rectum wrecking, but by that point Alexa's ass had been thoroughly loosened to the point where there was barely any pain because of it. Or more accurately, it was overwhelmed by the ecstasy she was feeling. And that was before she even came. Then when she did cum, far harder than she had in over a year, Alexa wondered why she bothered ever trying to be a top. Then several climaxes hit her, and she was completely robbed of the ability to think coherently.

Asuka smirked at how easy it was to make Alexa Bliss cum like a little bitch with a dick in her ass. God, how had the women surrounding her allowed such an obvious bottom to masquerade as a top, let alone the Alpha female of this brand? God, she hoped the Alpha female of Smackdown Charlotte Flair would be more of a challenge. Ideally a few of the women surrounding her now too. Of course, no one was ready for Asuka, something which Asuka was determined to prove during these precious moments. Oh yes, she would use Alexa as an example of what happened to those who thought even for a second they could challenge her. Which admittedly was the same as what she would do to the women who didn't, only a little more humiliating.

Initially taking Alexa on all fours like this was enough, especially when the little bitch started hammering herself back against Asuka's thrusts, making sure the dildo slammed as deep as it could possibly go into her back door and her juicy cheeks jiggle as much as possible with the impact, the sound of flesh smacking off flesh echoing throughout the room almost as loudly as Alexa's squeals of pleasure. Which of course made Asuka chuckle with triumph, smack that ass to make it jiggle even more, and start yelling abuse in Japanese. Honestly even Asuka wasn't sure what she was saying, and it didn't matter. She knew no one in the room could really understand her, and the point was made clear anyway.

Of course, poor little Alexa didn't have the strength and stamina that Asuka did, and ultimately she collapsed face down on the locker room floor, the new RAW women's champion's firm grip on her hips being the only reason that the former champ's ass stayed in the air. And it was fun to sodomise a woman in that position, something Asuka gleefully did for a few long minutes. But it wasn't enough. It was something any of the women surrounding her would do, and she needed to show her superiority. So reaching down, Asuka grabbed Alexa, put her in the Asuka-Lock, and stood up so the poor girl was impaled upon her dick. She then started bouncing her up and down upon it, Alexa whimpering and frantically tapping as she was utterly brutalised, and yet her cum continued squirting out of her cunt. Hell, in her current position it was shooting across the room and all over her gym bag.

Sadly it wasn't a position Asuka could keep going for long. Partly because Alexa slipped into unconsciousness, and she didn't like to fuck unaware bodies, but also Asuka could no longer hold herself back from climax, and it was as powerful as any she'd ever had. So powerful it threatened to weaken her, and while she pushed through it so she thoroughly proved her point she couldn't keep going indefinitely. Not while she was surrounded by her rivals. So she allowed herself to cum a few times before reluctantly letting go of her victim, allowing Alexa's beaten and broken body to fall to the ground, the dildo slipping out of her perhaps literally ruined ass with an obscene sound. Asuka then stood there proudly, grin sadistically at the bitches surrounding her, and the one she had just destroyed.

Asuka just stared into the depths of Alexa's bowels via that widely gaping butt hole until her broken bitch let out a whimper as a sign that she was coming to, and then Asuka gave her a gentle kick and ordered, "Spread your cheeks! Show them that... you weren't ready for Asuka!"

The fact that Asuka said that last part while staring out into the crowd made the butt holes of most women quiver with fear and anticipation, including Sasha Banks, who tried to make up for it by puffing up her chest and claiming, "I will be!"

It was telling no one else had the guts to say that, and that Asuka just chuckled, licked her lips while looking Sasha up and down, and then simply said, "We shall see."

Alexa meanwhile was too busy wallowing in her defeat, her body beaten and broken, unable to move. At least until Mistress Asuka kicked her again, harder this time and growling some threatening sounding words in Japanese, which somehow provided Alexa the strength needed to reach back and quickly pull her ass cheeks apart, showing off her gaped butt hole to the woman who had just destroyed it. She then received another kick, telling her she was facing the wrong direction, something Alexa's tired mind only just realised. She then quickly tried to correct herself by turning around so her butt was facing at least the majority of their audience, and Alexa was kneeling in front of her conqueror.

Timidly, Alexa looked up at the goddess before her, almost having the urge to laugh out loud that she ever tried to give herself that title. This woman before her was a true goddess, and her completely wrecked ass hole was proof of that. Because seriously, it felt like her back door was as wide and as deep as the Grand Canyon. That it would never be the same again. That she would never be the same again. Oh God, Alexa could never imagine topping anyone again, especially when being Mistress Asuka's anal whore was so rewarding. Instead she wanted to do everything possible to please the rightful Alpha of the WWE, or at least do a better job than she'd been doing. And thankfully, she got her chance.

While not glancing down at her bitch Asuka simply pointed at her dick and ordered, "Suck."

Guessing that was mostly intended for her Alexa scrambled to kneel before her new owner and wrapped her mouth around her big dick. Although she stopped just before trying, because she was blown away by not just the size of the toy, but the fact that this 14 inches long and 3 inch wide monster had fit all the way up her butt. It made her feel even more defeated and broken, because seriously, what kind of whore could take that in any hole? The answer simply being of course, one of Mistress Asuka's anal loving bitches, a member of a club that Alexa was now weirdly proud to call herself a member. Which was enough for her to take a deep breath, and then take as much of that dildo into her mouth as possible.

Unfortunately she was out of practice, and could barely get the head into her mouth. But oh, was it worth it, Alexa moaning happily at tasting her own ass on a cock for the first time in over a year. Well, she'd had her bitches rim her and then kiss them, but that was very different to tasting the deepest part of her bowels on a cock which had just defiled her butt. She then got even more of that heavenly cream as her wonderful Mistress grabbed onto her head with both hands and started to fuck her mouth, gently at first, but eventually as hard as she was pounding Mickie's throat. Which was too much for Alexa to handle, given her lack of practice, and by the end she was a total mess, saliva covering her face sliding down to her tits while she frantically gagged and choked until she passed out, and yet even through that brutal treatment she felt proud to be pleasing her Dom.

After Alexa passed out Asuka threw the used up fuck hole to the ground again and announced with an evil grin, "She, not ready for Asuka. Will you be?"


	2. Mickie James is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Asuka or Alexa Bliss or Mickie James or any other former or current WWE women. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Yes! Oh my God I'm going to cum again! Oh God! Mmmmmmm, oh God please Mistress Asuka, can I please cum again?" Alexa shamelessly begged, "Please, ooooooooh God, your slutty little anal bitch wants to cum with your big beautiful girl dick in her dyke whore butt! Please let me, ohhhhhhh, please make me-"

"Were you ready for Asuka?" Asuka interrupted.

"Fuck no!" Alexa shook her head, "I wasn't ready for Asuka, mmmmmmm, and she turned me into her little cock sleeve."

"Again, and you can cum." Asuka said simply.

There was a few long seconds as Alexa really thought about her next words, before just repeating over and over again, I wasn't ready for Asuka, I wasn't ready for Asuka, I wasn't ready for Asuka, I wasn't ready for Asuka, I WASN'T FUCKING READY FOR ASUKA AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH SHHHHHIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT, OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD!"

Mickie James was so jealous right now it was physically painful. She had thought for sure by now that she would be receiving some attention of her own, but no, Mistress Asuka just kept relentlessly destroying Alexa's butt hole. It was hard to blame her for it, as Alexa Bliss had one beautiful little ass hole, which Mickie had spent the better part of the last year worshipping with her tongue, and it wasn't her call. Mistress Asuka was in charge here, which was made crystal clear by the way she had her way with Mickie's former Mistress, and it was certainly thrilling to watch, and Mickie was a good little bottom which wouldn't dream of complaining to a top. And yet, she got very close as Mistress Asuka took them back to her hotel room and then brutally sodomised Alexa for what seemed like hours.

They had gone through all the classic positions, and now Alexa was anally riding that big dick in the classic reverse cowgirl position, her back bending as she screamed hysterically and her cum shot out of her cunt, across the room and literally to where Mickie was kneeling watching the action. God, Mickie loved it when a beautiful blonde like Alexa Bliss came in her face, although this was even better than when she was eating her pussy. Oh how Mickie wished she was eating Alexa's yummy pussy right now. That would at least be something, instead of being forced to watch Alexa receiving the kind of blissful ecstasy which Mickie always craved. Especially as Mistress Asuka started jack-hammering her hips back and forth, making the ass fucking even more intense, so much so that Alexa collapsed down with exhaustion on top of her new owner.

Without a single care for Alexa's welfare Asuka pushed her defeated opponent off of her, pointed to her ass flavoured dick and simply ordered, "Mickie, suck."

"Yes Mistress Asuka, thank you Mistress Asuka." Mickie instantly replied and obeyed.

It wasn't what she really wanted right now, but at least it was something, and Mickie was honoured to wrap her lips around Mistress Asuka's cock and taste the deepest part of Alexa's ass. Which was the taste Mickie had been craving lately, and was surprised it took so long for her to receive, as she figured someone would have broken Alexa months ago. Don't get her wrong, submitting to the tiny blonde had been wonderfully humiliating, but Mickie was glad to be owned by a true Alpha female again, which Mistress Asuka continued to effortlessly prove as she almost immediately began fucking the brunette's face, barely allowing Mickie a chance to get used to having that big cock stuffing her windpipe.

Luckily Mickie was a greedy ass to mouth whore, and hadn't wanted to give Alexa enough time to recover, so she had barely taken a few seconds to savour the deepest part of the blonde's butt before shoving that strap-on down her throat. So really, Mistress Asuka was just helping her get every drop of that precious anal cream, something Mickie showed her gratitude for by relaxing her throat as best she could to make it easier for the superior woman to use her face as a whore's cunt, or another wrestler's ass hole. That, and staring lovingly at the new Alpha female of RAW. And of course, silently pleading her to wreck her fat ass the way she had just destroyed Alexa's little booty. Hell, at this point Mickie would settle for just half of the anal love her former Mistress had received.

Then suddenly Asuka yanked Mickie by the hair off of the cock, slapped her in the face and asked her, "Mickie, are you ready for Asuka?"

Mickie had to think for a few long seconds about what Mistress Asuka would want to hear, and more importantly, what would more likely get her ass fucked, before grinning, "Yes Mistress Asuka, I'm ready."

"We shall see." Asuka smirked, before simply adding, "Bend, over. Give me your ass!"

"It's yours Mistress Asuka!" Mickie grinned submissively, doing as she was told, "All yours!"

Asuka licked her lips at the delicious prize in front of her. Mickie James truly was the perfect bottom, broken to the point she didn't have an ounce of self-respect or dignity, which was proven by her latest response, and the way she quickly got into position, and then wiggled her big ass teasingly at the woman she knew was going to destroy it. Which was why Asuka was spending most of her energy making sure the stubborn Alexa Bliss was truly broken, while leaving the breaking of Mickie until the end. Or more accurately, officially inducting her into her bitches, after having previously had a one night stand with the butt slut, before Mickie was taken from her and given to the so-called main roster, and ultimately Alexa. While now it was time for Asuka to reclaim what was hers, and she intended to do it in style.

Wanting to give Mickie a special gift for being a good girl and not trying to screw her over, and remembering her place, and honestly to give herself a little rest, Asuka lean down to give the other woman a rim job. This could be seen as submissive, so she made sure not to spend too long on it, and a long rimming certainly wouldn't be necessary given what a proud anal whore Mickie was. Perhaps more importantly before she even started Asuka gave that big booty a hard double smack, the sound of the blow echoing throughout the room, along with Mickie's cry of pain. Of course the little slut seem to be delighted about that pain, although not as much as the feeling of a tongue probing her pretty little pucker.

"Ohhhhhhhh yesssssssss Mistress Asuka, mmmmmmm, eat my ass!" Mickie moaned happily, pushing herself back against the tongue now sliding over her ass hole, "Eat my fucking ass, oooooooooh shit, get it nice and ready for your big cock! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, you like to say no one's ready for Asuka, mmmmmmmm, but my whore ass is! I swear! Please, take it and see."

This of course caused Asuka to grin wickedly and even chuckle evilly into Mickie's big booty. She preferred breaking in her defeated opponents, but anally abusing a shameless butt slut was a very close second, which was a very good thing for Asuka, as she was determined to turn every single hot woman in this company into her needy little ass whores. Oh yes, they would all soon be arguing over who could take a rectum wrecking better, Asuka becoming lost in that heavenly thought, as she gently lapped away at that whore hole. Then she refocused on the rim job by swirling her tongue around Mickie's ass hole instead of up and down, and then pushed her tongue inside that big butt.

It seemed while she was just a wannabe top, Alexa had done something right, as Mickie's fat butt was loose enough that the entire length of Asuka's tongue slid into it. Although she almost certainly wasn't the only reason, as Asuka had no doubt over the last year this total bottom had been butt fucked by every single woman on the roster multiple times, so really it was good that the new RAW women's champion was still using her 14 incher, as anything smaller probably wouldn't satisfy this anal whore. Then again, Asuka could think of something else which would be fun to try first. Which she would do, after she'd had her fun with eating Mickie's ass, the super top getting carried away with this treat, before slowly swapping her tongue for two fingers, which she shoved straightaway up that well loosened bitch hole.

"Oh Mistress Asuka, YES!" Mickie cried out shamelessly as she was suddenly anally violated by something better than a tongue.

"How much can you take?" Asuka purred.

Looking back at her new owner Mickie grinned, "Anything you can give, Mistress Asuka."

Which in turn made Asuka smirk, "We shall see..."

Mickie cried out joyfully as Mistress Asuka emphasise those words by pushing another finger into her slutty little ass hole. The first two had been easy, but this one immediately caused her a little pain, simply because she hadn't been sodomised in over six hours, which was pure torture as far as Mickie was concerned. Hell, that was about as much sleep as she could get before she was waking up Mistress Alexa, or whoever had been using her the night before, and begging them to violate her needy butt hole. Luckily Mistress Alexa had always obliged, which was one of the reasons Mickie liked her so much, although she feared that soon Mistress Asuka would have so many bitches she'd have to wait in line.

Fortunately she was interrupted from thinking about such things by Mistress Asuka adding a fourth finger, which was far more than was necessary when preparing her ass for a cock. Hell, most of her co-workers would just give her two fingers, and that was only when she hadn't been butt fucked recently. When her hole was properly loosened, as it always should be, the superior women would just ram their girl cocks up her gay butt and give her what she deserved, a.k.a. a total rectum wrecking. The fact that Mistress Asuka was using so many fingers was a likely indication that Mickie was about to get another anal treat, and sure enough her new Mistress slid her thumb into Mickie's butt hole and then slowly but surely began pushing forwards.

Which naturally caused Mickie to cry out, "Oh yes, fist me! Fist my whore ass Mistress Asuka! Slam your whole fucking hand up my butt and fuck me with it! Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, fuck me like a whore. Fucking sodomise me with your whole fist like the slutty little ass whore I am! Oh yes, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, FUCK ME!"

The first woman to do this to her of course had been Trish Stratus, her first top in the WWE, who had effortlessly taken Mickie's anal cherry on her first night on the main roster, like the true Alpha female she had been. At least back then. Of course, that first night it had been a strap-on, as it was with every night after that, but occasionally Mistress Trish and others had anally fisted her. That first time with Mistress Trish had been long and slow, her first top giving her plenty of time to relax as her knuckle stretched her butt hole wider than ever before. Initially it had been for her benefit, but many of the following tops, and even Mistress Trish, had spent longer than necessary to tease her. But not Mistress Asuka.

No, Mistress Asuka barely paused when her knuckles were stretching Mickie's ass hole as wide as possible before she rammed it inside, causing Mickie to squeal loudly in pleasure. Which again proved just how much of an anal whore she was. Further proof of that came with the fact that she let out sounds of pure pleasure as Mistress Asuka began to ass fuck her with her fist, and the fact that it wasn't even a little exaggerated. Sure, there was a little pain, especially initially, but Mickie actually enjoyed that, and it soon faded away to pure pleasure as her fat ass was once again used for it's intended purpose, to prove how inferior she was to other women, to prove their superiority, and most importantly, to solidify herself as the biggest anal loving bottom in the history of the WWE.

Alexa truly loved Mistress Asuka, she really did. More importantly, she loved the incredible pleasure she could give her. But she was extremely grateful for the chance to rest. Hell, she had barely been conscious by the time Mistress Asuka had shoved her off of her, and only had been barely aware of Mickie getting some much needed attention. Despite the fact that Mickie had betrayed her Alexa was happy for her, as she knew how cranky Mickie got if she went too long without a butt fucking. She even hoped that Mistress Asuka would enforce a strict, Mickie James cannot go six hours without an ass fucking, rule. Which Alexa had been enforcing for the past year, with a little help from the rest of the roster, who were only too happy to abuse that fat ass. Especially of Mickie had screwed them to help her Mistress.

Initially Alexa just lying there to get some of her strength back, listening to the fun the other women were having, while whimpering at the pain in her sore ass. Then she lifted her head and looked back just in time to see Mickie get a fist up her ass, which made her battered butt hole whence with second-hand pain. And yet somehow it also quivered with jealousy. Oh God, Mistress Asuka really had turned her into an anal whore. Alexa had fought so hard to regain her dignity and become dominant, and yet a few hours with the terrifying woman known as Asuka and she was already back to the butt slut she had been in NXT. Perhaps even worse, given how she was already craving another butt fucking. Something which Mistress Asuka seemed to somehow know, given the evil look she gave Alexa, which made her butt quiver and whence even more.

After a few long seconds of staring, and fisting Mickie's fat ass, Mistress Asuka ordered, "Alexa... bend over, next to Mickie."

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Alexa whimpered pathetically, slowly getting up and crawling over to get into position.

Once she had Mistress Asuka smacked Alexa's bubble butt as hard as she could and growled, "Obey faster!"

"Yes Mistress Asuka, I'm sorry Mistress Asuka!" Alexa cried out.

Mistress Asuka then grumbled in Japanese, and Alexa tried to relax as she prepared for another spank. Instead Mistress Asuka shoved her whole fist up her butt. Well, it was more like just all of her fingers at first, the new Alpha female of RAW at least having the decency to slow down when it came to pushing her knuckles into her predecessor's loosened ass hole, but even though that ass hole was widely gaping Alexa still cried out in pain from the sudden violation. There was more than a hint of pleasure though, which was also the case both when the fist was fully embedded inside her ass, and then when Mistress Asuka officially began to sodomise her with her whole fist.

Perhaps more than any of the humiliation she had received so far this made Alexa whimper and literally cry with shame. She'd had it all just a few short hours ago, been an Alpha female and champion, and now her ass was so loose and slutty she could not only take an anal fisting, but actually enjoy it. Oh God, try as she might Alexa Bliss just couldn't stop from moaning like a shameless butt slut as she received an anal fisting for the first time in over a year. Well, she wasn't moaning quite as shamelessly as Mickie, but not by much, and it was easily as shamelessly as when Sasha Banks had given Alexa her first anal fisting so many months ago. And she was too broken to focus on the fact that she actually got revenge on Mistress Sasha for that indignity.

Asuka also let out a little cry, followed by a moan, just like her anal sluts. The sounds were completely drowned out of course by the butt bitches, who constantly let out sounds of pure pleasure as she fucked them. Sure, this was Mickie's first fucking of the night, so it took her a while to adjust, and Alexa's bitch hole had to be incredibly sore by now, so both of them let out whimpers of pain a long the way, but they soon relaxed and began feeling nothing but pure pleasure. Which was obvious, not just because the sounds were louder, but because the little ass whores started pushing themselves back against Asuka's fists, obviously wanting to be butt fucked harder.

This caused Asuka to chuckle wickedly, and then point out, "You are my little butt puppets."

"Yes Mistress Asuka, ohhhhhhh yesssssss! We're your butt puppets!" Mickie quickly agreed, ever the shameless and eager to please bottom, "We're nothing but your fucking butt puppets! Oh fuck!"

"Yes." Alexa whimpered, hesitantly agreeing, "We're nothing but little butt puppets, mmmmmmm, dancing on your fists, oooooooooh Goooooooddddddddd, fuck me Mistress Asuka! Fuck us harder! Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, fist fuck me like the fucking butt puppets we are!"

It was impressive there was any amount of hesitation left in Alexa after the relentless ass wrecking that Asuka had given the tiny blonde's little butt hole. Impressive, and really annoying, both of which had only encouraged Asuka to brutalise Alexa's bitch hole even harder. However it was becoming apparent that Alexa would require a little something extra to become as shameless as Mickie was. Or perhaps just weeks, or perhaps months, of relentless butt fucking, which Asuka was more than willing to do. However she was determined to try to push her over the edge tonight, and Asuka had a wicked idea of how to do just that. But first she just couldn't resist making them cum from a good anal fisting.

"Cum for me! Cum for Asuka!" Asuka ordered with a growl as she slowly increased the pace of the anal fisting, "Cum like the little butt puppets you are! Yes! Cum whores! Cum!"

Of course her new bitches were only too happy to oblige, as all it took was a slight increasing in the pace to make Mickie cum, and Alexa soon followed her. Which made Asuka grin wickedly, and continue increasing the pace until she reached her top speed, at which point she was rapidly punching the asses of her little butt bitches. She also pulled her fist back until those bitch holes were stretching around her knuckles again, and then shoving them in so hard she seemed to be getting deeper and deeper with every thrust, until it felt like she was up to her elbows in whore ass. It wasn't quite that far, but it was more than enough to make the anal sluts cum multiple times, often simultaneously. Again this caused Asuka to grin widely and sadistically, although not quite as much as when she suddenly pulled those fists out, making her bitches whimper pathetically at the loss.

Asuka then spank those asses brutally hard, making her whores cry out pathetically, and then she growled, "Fist yourselves! Mmmmmm yesssssssss, I want to see just how slutty you are!"

Again only too happy to oblige Mickie shoved her whole fist straight up her big booty. Literally! She did it slowly so Asuka could get a good view of everything, but she did it. Fuck, she didn't even slow down when it came to her knuckles, the widest part of her hand just slipping through her loosened whore butt hole with ease. God, Asuka really had never met anyone with such a slutty little ass hole as Mickie James. Which would easily make her one of the favourite pieces of ass in Asuka's collection. Of course Alexa was a lot more cautious, but there was something cute about the way she started pushing finger after finger into the hole which had just taken a whole fist inside it, until she too was pushing her knuckles through her own ass hole like the shameless anal whore she was. Which were two beautiful shows which Asuka enjoyed for a very long time before rejoining the fun.

Mickie yearned for Mistress Asuka to rejoin the fun, and give her a rectum wrecking with that big fat cock which was still in between the legs of the Japanese goddess, which had sadly gone unused for quite a while now. However, Mickie was also always overjoyed at being able to prove just how much of an anal whore she was, and this was far from the first time she had anally fisted herself. In fact, she had always fingered her butt while Trish or one of her other former tops was busy sodomising some other lucky bottom, and that had eventually moved onto fisting herself as her ass hole became increasingly loose and greedy. She was however pretty sure it was Alexa's first time doing something like this, so she made a point not to make herself cum until her former top had her whole fist up her butt.

It took a while for Alexa to reach that point, and when she finally did Mickie grinned gratefully and began increasing her pace. However just as Mickie was reaching the edge of orgasm again Mistress Asuka grabbed onto her wrist and yanked her hand out of her butt. The country girl barely got a chance to whimper with disappointment before the Japanese superstar replaced it with her big cock, slamming the first few inches straight into her loosened back door. Which both caused Mickie to cry out joyfully, and painfully, because 3 inches wide of strap-on was a lot to take, even for her. Thankfully Mistress Asuka then spent a few long seconds slowly sliding every inch of that big dick into her tailpipe, Mickie groaning with pure joy every step of the way. She still felt both pain and pleasure, but Mistress Asuka made her love every single second of it.

What was even better was that when Mistress Asuka was fake balls deep in her shit pipe she quickly established a steady rhythm and just kept building on it, until she was using every ounce of her strength to brutalise Mickie's butt hole. Of course, Mickie was cumming long before that, each one being the kind of satisfying climax that she'd only ever received from having another woman destroying her most intimate hole. However there was a difference between the powerful initial climaxes, and the monster orgasms she received when Mistress Asuka was giving it her all. Especially considering that just before then Mistress Asuka yanked her head back by her hair and demanded some words from her.

Right after she had yanked Mickie's head back Asuka growled, "Were you ready for Asuka? Are you mine! Are you my anal whore!"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Mickie squealed gleefully, before quickly clarifying, "And no, oooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkk, I wasn't, oh fuck, I wasn't ready for Asuka, mmmmmmm, no one is ready for Asuka! Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, not even my slutty little ass hole was ready for your big dick Mistress Asuka, oooooooooh shit, but I'm so glad you gave it to my greedy little back door. Oh yes, mmmmmmm, I'm so grateful to you Mistress Asuka, for shoving your big fat dick up my big fat ass and making me yours! All yours! I'm your anal whore now Mistress Asuka! Mmmmmmm yessssssss, oooooooooh fuckkkkkkkk, I'm your ass slut, ohhhhhhhhh, your little butt bitch, ohhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddd, you fucking own me! I'm yours! I'm your bitch Mistress Asuka! I'm aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk yesssssssss, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeesssssss!"

Try as she might Mickie just couldn't stay coherent as the ecstasy she was feeling just became too much. Eventually she couldn't even tell what Mistress Asuka was saying, but to be fair an increasing amount of that was in Japanese, and it didn't really matter, because the point was pretty clear. It was the same one being made by how roughly Mistress Asuka was pulling her hair, and smacking her ass roughly. That being Mickie James belonged to Mistress Asuka now. Oh yes, Mickie was her fucking property. No romance, like there had been with Trish, and even sometimes with Alexa. Mickie was just a hole to use whenever this goddess wanted, a fact which just made the shameless anal whore cum harder.

Alexa was a little jealous of Mistress Asuka for pounding that big meaty butt, especially given the way those juicy cheeks were jiggling with every thrust, and the sound of flesh on flesh was echoing around the room almost as loudly as Mickie's squeals of pleasure. But of course, mostly Alexa was jealous of Mickie, and yearned to be in her place. Oh yes, even though her ass hole was still stretched and battered from the pounding it had taken Alexa still found herself aching for more. Then again, she probably always would, now her butt hole had been reminded of just how heavenly it was to have it fucked, and Alexa was especially never be able to get enough of Mistress Asuka's cock up her butt. Thankfully she was about to get another opportunity for that.

Suddenly looking over at her blonde bitch Asuka ordered with a growl, "On your back! Spread your legs!"

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Alexa replied and obeyed without hesitation.

Unfortunately she was then left there for another few long minutes as Mistress Asuka squeezed a few more orgasms out of Mickie, before yanking that monster dildo out of the brunette's bowels and just admired her handiwork for a few long seconds. Alexa couldn't really see it from this position, but she imagined Mickie's bitch hole was a cavernous ruin, much like her own slutty ass hole. Not that it stopped Mickie from whimpering in disappointment when the dick was removed, and looking back to see what happened next. Namely Mistress Asuka shuffling over to Alexa and then pressing her wet dick against the blonde's still gaping butt hole. Which caused Alexa to whimper in anticipation, fully expecting Mistress Asuka to just ram the entire length in and one thrust, but that's not what happened.

Instead Asuka spent a few long minutes teasing her pray before asking, "What are you?"

Which caused Alexa to blush, because she knew what Mistress Asuka wanted to hear, and what she had to say to get what she wanted, "I'm, I'm your bitch. You own me."

Asuka then smirked, "Were you ready for Asuka?"

"No." Alexa whimpered, as there was no doubt about that.

There was also little doubt that Alexa was Mistress Asuka's bitch, but it was still embarrassing to the woman who used to call herself a goddess. And obviously her new top wanted to stamp out any trace of dignity or self-respect Alexa might have for herself, given that some version of that exchange was repeated over and over again as Mistress Asuka slowly stuffed Alexa's ass with dick again. Then she began to gently sodomise her again, and picking up the pace, until once again Alexa was desperate to cum. Which embarrassingly only felt like seconds, given she had already cum multiple times, and her back passage was nice and loose, and more welcoming to the cock. And of course, with every exchange Alexa became more desperate, until the inevitable embarrassing conclusion.

"Were you ready for Asuka?" Asuka asked one final time.

"Fuck no I wasn't! Ooooooooh Goooooddddddd I wasn't ready for Asuka I wasn't ready for Asuka I wasn't ready for Asuka!" Alexa whimpered over and over again while looking directly into the eyes of her top.

"And you are?" Asuka gently pushed.

"Your bitch! I'm your anal loving bitch!" Alexa gasped without a trace of hesitation or perhaps even shame, continuing to stare into the eyes of her new Mistress as she assured her, "I'm yours, mmmmmmm fuck, all yours! I'm the property of Mistress Asuka! She owns me! Mmmmmmmm yesssssssss, I'm just a fuck hole for her benefit. Oh please Mistress Asuka, use your fuck hole! Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, pound it hard and deep, mmmmmmmm, fucking ruin it! Ruin me, oooooooooh, fuck yes, gape me like the bitch I am! I want it, ooooooooh, I need it! Please give it to me. Please, make me cum! I'm yours forever either way, just please, slam fuck my shit hole and make me oooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkk yessssssssss, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd! Fuck me! Fuck! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssssss, fuck me!"

It took a lot longer than Alexa would have liked, humiliating herself beyond repair in the process, but finally Mistress Asuka increased her pace, which made it all worth it. Oh yes, Alexa would truly do anything just for the ecstasy of having her ass pounded by the true goddess known as Mistress Asuka. And that was before she even experienced the kind of incredible climax she could only have while being sodomised by a true Alpha female. When it did happen, when her cum started squirting out of her cunt again, this time landing on the stomach of her new Mistress, Alexa lost the ability to think coherently and she just ended up staring lovingly into the eyes of her precious owner.

Asuka chuckled wickedly to herself, first at getting the words she wanted out of her new pet, and then making the tiny girl scream hysterically as she fucked the cum right out of her. Which was something Asuka took pride in doing with all her little sluts, and from now on Alexa Bliss would definitely be one of them. Oh yes, in truth Asuka had been pretty sure Alexa was broken already, but it didn't hurt to make sure. Besides, she really liked rubbing in her victory like this. And there was just something special about staring into the eyes of a newly broken bitch and seeing love and devotion staring back at her, while she absolutely obliterated that poor little bitch's shit hole.

Once she had been fully embedded within Alexa's ass in that position her new bitch had wrapped her arms and legs around her lovingly, encouraging Asuka to fuck her deep and hard. Asuka had delighted in that, and happily obliged, but now she felt like getting some deeper penetration, so she pushed Alexa's legs onto her shoulders, bending the poor blonde in half. Luckily the former cheerleader was incredibly flexible, and even if it was slightly painful for her she didn't let out any protest. Exactly the opposite, as she continued screaming in pleasure as Asuka destroyed her little back door for a few long minutes, before without warning going back to Mickie's equally slutty butt.

She then went back and forth between them, using them like the little fuck holes they were, and proving her superiority over most tops, and men for that matter, as she was able to pound each of them in turn hard and deep for what felt like an eternity, pushing each of them through countless climaxes in the process. Of course, even Asuka couldn't keep this up forever, and the other end of the harness bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of turning two women into her anal slaves ultimately caught up with her, sending her over the edge of her own climax. To her credit she pushed herself through it, and the many that followed, but she knew it was the beginning of the end. Which was sad, but inevitable.

Normally this would be the point she stopped, like when they were in the locker room, but there was no one who was a threat to her here any more, so Asuka chose to just indulge herself. Oh yes, she rolled Alexa onto her front next to Mickie, so it was nice and easy to go back and forth between them, the fact that those back doors were now cavernous ruins making it even easier to switch between those fuck holes which Mickie and Alexa called their ass holes. Towards the end, she was even putting them in the Asuka-lock and screaming abuse at them in Japanese, but it didn't matter, because they were too exhausted to even tap. All they could do was whimper, and take it like the fuck holes they were, until Asuka finally rolled off of them, grinning and cackling at her victory.


	3. Is NXT...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Asuka or Alexa Bliss or Ember Moon or Mickie James or any other former or current WWE women. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Ember Moon had just won her first championship in the biggest wrestling organisation in America, the WWE. More accurately, the NXT women's title, which was actually more prestigious than the titles on the so-called main roster, given the megastars who had held this belt. So she should be on top of the world, right? Well, she was. After all, her achievement couldn't be taken away from her, it was just that instead of defeating the former champion, she had won a four-way to win the vacant title now Asuka was on RAW. She'd beat three of the best NXT had to offer, but it would take a lot for her to be recognised as the NXT Alpha female, given that no one, including her, had come close to taking that from Asuka, and what happen directly after that four-way.

They had all known it was coming. Asuka was furious at being stripped of her NXT championship, having wanted to hold all the belts at once, argued furiously for staying on both shows, but management insisted that she gave it up. With no other choice she relented, but only on the condition she was there to award the winner with their prize. Which of course meant while she was all smiles and congratulations in the ring as soon as she got back stage she would destroy the lucky woman who had taken what was hers. Which was more than enough to make Ember wonder whether everyone else had taken a dive, as everyone assumed the winner would be brutalised like never before. And it certainly seemed that was going to be the case, as Ember found herself being forced to watch Asuka tearing apart the ass holes of her poor opponents, the entire time staring at her, which of course beg the question, if this was what the losers were getting, how bad was she going to get it?

Despite her fear Ember couldn't deny that she was extremely turned on from watching Asuka brutalise the asses of Nikki Cross, Kairi Sane, Peyton Royce, and even Billie Kay who hadn't even been in the match, and was just supporting her tag team partner and secret girlfriend. Ember had wondered if Asuka would take it easy on Kairi, given they were both Japanese and were even friends, but no, Kairi's butt hole had been violated just like the rest. Except of course Nikki, who just kept laughing in delight as she was held in the Asuka-lock while her butt hole was brutalised, which of course just made the new RAW Alpha female and women's champion fuck her ass harder. Although it was anyone's guess whether this was because Nikki was a total anal whore after losing to Asuka a couple of times, or just because she was crazy.

Whatever the case Ember had to admit she was kind of jealous of her fellow NXT superstars, despite her afraid she was. Although it really helped that she had the face of the former Alpha female of RAW currently buried in between her butt cheeks frantically licking her back hole and getting it nice and ready for their Mistress. It was also frustrating, because Alexa Bliss had been munching her big booty ever since she got back stage, so by now she was aching for more, and she knew she wouldn't get it until Mistress Asuka was done with her other bitches. Thankfully it didn't seemed like it would be much longer, given even Nikki with all her insane stamina was finally beginning to fade.

Alexa had always loved rim jobs. As the Alpha female of RAW she'd spent hours with her bitches literally kissing her ass, which was always especially satisfying with the likes of Sasha Banks as it had been the other way around in NXT. Which was why Alexa was getting such a weird case of déjà vu, because it was like she was right back to where she started in the WWE, only instead of having her face buried in Bayley's big, beautiful Latina butt it was Ember Moon's big, beautiful black booty. God, she wished Ember would have been around back in those days, because she really did have one tasty booty, and Alexa had missed the feeling of suffocating herself between a pair of meaty cheeks like this.

Thanks to Mistress Asuka she was very much back to doing this on a regular basis. True, Mistress Asuka's butt wasn't quite as big as this one, but it was still on the meaty side, and Alexa had of course been giving Mickie James plenty of rim jobs to prepare her for their owner, or just to soothe her aching and gaping back door after it had been used by the superior woman. Something Alexa hadn't done nearly often enough when she was still trying to be a top, which really seemed like a travesty now Mistress Asuka had generously reminded her what she was always meant to be. For that, she was happy to show her gratitude in any way she could. Even though she was understandably jealous of all the lucky bitches getting butt fucked right now, especially as her top probably wouldn't have any left in the tank to destroy her slutty little back door.

Resigned to the fact that this was probably the best she was getting Alexa pretty much put her all into this rim job right from the start. That meant shoving her face straight into Ember's big black booty right from the start and frantically lapping away at it like it was melting ice cream on a hot day. When it became clear that she would be here for a while she slowed her role, savouring it a little, and also began to slide her tongue around the puckered hole as well as simply up and down. Then she started switching between the slow pace and the frantic one, and eventually she even pushed her tongue into Ember's ass hole. As Ember had been wearing a butt-plug, and had spent months being Mistress Asuka's favourite anal whore, Alexa was able to push her tongue as deep as it would go into Ember's butt, at which point the real fun began.

While Alexa was blissfully happy being Mistress Asuka's anal bitch there was still part of her which missed the heaven that was sodomising another woman. But this way, she could still do it. Not with Mistress Asuka of course. No, her ass hole was still virgin, and probably always would be. But Alexa still fuck Mickie's slutty ass, albeit with her tongue, and Ember welcomed that tongue deep into her hot black ass, the new NXT women's champion moaning like the little anal whore she still was. Oh yes, the message of the night was clear, management could force Mistress Asuka to vacate the NXT women's title, but just because Ember had one that didn't mean that she was the Alpha female of NXT. That was still very much their Mistress, something which the Japanese superstar was eager to prove.

The first part had gone off without a hitch, and once Nikki had thoroughly clean the cock which had stretched her ass Asuka pushed her away, and ordered, "Ember, spread your cheeks! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, it's your turn to get your fat ass fucked."

Finally Ember thought as Alexa wordlessly moved away from her, allowing the new champion to do as she was told and submissively reply, "Yes Mistress Asuka, thank you Mistress Asuka."

Asuka usually liked to take her time anally violating another woman, especially when they were a completely broken bitch like Ember Moon. However the NXT women's roster, and especially the new champion, needed to pay a heavy price for taking the title away from it's rightful owner, Asuka making that crystal clear by shoving her dick, roughly into Ember's ass hole, and then forcing the full length of that strap-on into the other woman's rectum with a hard series of thrusts. Which of course had Ember crying out loudly and pitifully, but Asuka had absolutely no mercy for her. Especially as the pain clearly wasn't unbearable for this anal whore, given there was pleasure mixed in with her cries of pain, and the fact she didn't begged for mercy.

It may have been because Ember was too well trained, or she was just too afraid to beg for mercy, or just believed her Mistress wasn't in a mood to show any. And to be fair, she was right, Asuka had no mercy for her. But that wasn't just because she was pissed off, but because of all her NXT bitches Ember Moon had proven to be the biggest butt slut of them all, which was the point that Asuka intended to hammer home. First by almost literally shoving her dick up that big fat booty in one thrust, then barely giving her butt bitch time to whimper pathetically before she officially began to sodomise her with her giant weapon of ass destruction. Which again, made Ember cry out in mostly pain, but with little pleasure which both delighted Asuka, and disgusted her.

This was her successor? Really? The biggest bottom in NXT? What a fucking disgrace. Then again, Asuka had originally won the belt from Bayley, who was a literal definition of a walking fuck hole, who had no business doing anything but bending over for superior women. God, it was so sad, and after all her hard work bringing respect to the NXT women's title her reign would be book ended by a pair of fat assed anal whores, but on the bright side, it made Asuka that much more impressive. Which was again, something she was determined to prove tonight, and arguably already had, but she had something extra special planned for her last night in NXT.

Before she could get to that Asuka had to make sure that Ember's big black booty was as loose as possible for her going away present, but that was luckily easy for a total stud like the new RAW women's champion, and true Alpha female of the entire WWE. Oh yes, once she was balls deep in that black butt Asuka slowly built up the speed and force of her thrusts until she was pounding Ember's slutty little ass hole with almost every ounce of strength and speed that she had. Which of course caused those meaty cheeks to jiggle like jelly and the sound of flesh on flesh echoed throughout the room. Most notably of all screams and cries of mostly pain turned to moans and whimpers of pure pleasure, once again proving Ember Moon was a shameless anal whore, and her shit hole was more than ready to be stretched like never before.

Mickie James was very experienced receiving that kind of brutal butt pounding from a top, especially Mistress Asuka, who truly did see her as nothing but an orifice for her pleasure. Which was probably the main reason why Mistress Asuka was Mickie's favourite butt buster ever, because at this point in her career, that was all she wanted. Not championships, or money, or applause, which were all nice, but they couldn't possibly compare to the joys of being anally dominated and owned by a superior woman. And Mistress Asuka was proving her superiority as she seemingly literally ruined Ember Moon's ass hole, while Mickie's own back hole quivered around the plug inside it, begging for attention. Oh how she hoped that her owner would have enough in the tank to do that to her too.

Then to everyone's surprise, or at least everyone who was still conscious, Mistress Asuka yelled out, "Mickie, get a strap-on, put it on, lie down. Alexa, suck it."

Which was so shocking it actually took Mickie a few long seconds to obey the command of a top, which was very unusual for her. But again, this was a very unusual command, and definitely not what she had been hoping for as she prayed to be included in the fun. She also felt a little sorry, but mostly even more jealous, as she knew exactly where this was going. After all, there was only one reason Mickie was ever allowed to wear a strap-on, and the best Ember could hope for now was she would simply receive the humiliation of having to anally ride another bottom. Although Mickie, and everyone else from the looks of it, suspected her ass hole would be in for something much more brutal.

As Mickie James fantasised about that happening to her she was fumbling to attach the harness to herself, something so unfamiliar to her now that Alexa actually had to help her. She shot her friend a smile of gratitude as a reward, although Alexa didn't look up as she was too busy wrapping her lips around that cock the second it had been attached, before Mickie had even got onto her back. Which was something that Mistress Asuka didn't even notice, as she was too busy grinning with delight and watching those big chocolate cheeks jiggling for her as she continued violating Ember's ass. Mickie didn't complain either, instead getting on her back and stroking Alexa's hair as the blonde quickly pushed the dildo into her throat, correctly guessing she didn't have long to prepare it.

Deep down Ember knew she wouldn't be allowed to cum so quickly, especially not after winning the NXT women's title, but she was brought to the edge, and so quickly and skilfully kept there, eventually she had no choice but to whimper, "Please Mistress Asuka, make me cum! Fuck my big fat ass and make me cum! Ohhhhhhhhh, show everyone that I will be never anything but your anal loving bitch!"

"NO!" Asuka abruptly interrupted, yanking her cock out of Ember's ass and then smacking it, "Ride Mickie's dick first. But no cumming. Just prove that you are so pathetic, that you ride bottom dick with your shit hole!"

"Yes Mistress Asuka, thank you Mistress Asuka." Ember whimpered, before scrambling to do as she was told.

Happily proving that she was no Alpha female, and never would be, Ember scrambled over to Mickie so quickly that Alexa didn't have time to pull away. In fact, Ember actually ended up pushing Alexa out of the way, just so she could have the privilege of shoving her fat ass down Mickie's cock, barely taking the time to line it up properly so she didn't embarrass herself. But clearly Ember had been anally riding their Mistress a lot, because she was able to do that with ease. Also thanks to that wonderful Mistress Ember moaned and whimpered with mostly pleasure as she anally violated herself, and then started bouncing up and down on Mickie's strap-on. Oh yes, thanks to the brutal rectum wrecking she just received from arguably the former NXT Alpha female, the supposed current one moaned and whimpered in pure pleasure from anally riding the biggest bottom in the history of the WWE.

Asuka enjoyed that sight for a few long seconds, which was not part of the plan, but it was just so beautiful she couldn't help it, and arguably it accomplished her goal perfectly. No one could possibly take Ember seriously as an Alpha female, or champion for that matter, after shamelessly bottoming for freaking Mickie James, of all people Yes, Asuka was clearly the puppetmaster pulling the strings here, but the sight of Ember Moon anally riding Mickie James would never be forgotten, and would haunt the talented black woman for the rest of her career, and undoubtedly secure her legacy as a fuck hole. Or at least combined with losing her double anal cherry on the night she won her first title in the WWE. Oh yes, news of this would spread throughout the company, turning Ember into a complete laughing stock, and make it even clearer that no one could ever mess with Asuka.

"Stop and spread your cheeks! Give me your double anal cherry." Asuka ordered firmly, kneeling down behind her prey.

Which actually caused Ember to protest nervously, "But-"

"Now!" Asuka snapped angrily, seconds away from yelling abuse in Japanese before her bitch did as she was told.

"Yes Mistress Asuka, sorry Mistress Asuka." Ember whimpered pathetically, a tear of utter humiliation sliding down her cheeks, while her body quivered with fear, "Please... oh God, take my double anal cherry Mistress Asuka! I want two cocks in my fat ass! I want my slutty little shit hole to be torn apart like never before! Fuck me, oh fuck me. Oh fuck!"

Proving she was not without compassion Asuka press the tip of her cock against that already widely stretched shit hole and pushed slowly but steadily forwards. True, this also allowed her to savour the moment, and solidify this sight in the minds of their audience, but truly in that moment it was mostly for the benefit of her bitch. Of course, even with this gentle treatment Ember whimpered, whined and cried out as her ass hole was stretched wider than ever before, and then she let out a deafening scream as she was robbed of her double anal cherry. Although to her credit she was a good bottom, who didn't complain again, and gave her Mistress what rightfully belonged to her, causing Asuka to grin proudly. Also wickedly, because she loved taking cherries, and this was extra special, making it appropriate for this night.

For a few long seconds Asuka both allowed Ember to get used to this abuse, and more importantly for her total dominance over NXT to sink into everyone's mind, especially that of her successor. Then she very slowly started pushing inch after inch of that second strap-on deep into Ember's bowels, sliding along the first and forcing the poor woman's rectum to stretch wider than ever before. Which of course caused Ember to whimper pathetically, and literally cry as the pain was so great, but again she continued being a good little fuck hole by not complaining and taking it right up her fat ass. Even when for once Asuka laid on the verbal abuse, something she didn't normally bother with as she struggled with English, but this seemed an appropriate night for it.

"Take it! Take two cocks up your ass you whore!" Asuka snapped angrily, yanking back on Ember's hair to make sure she had her full attention, even while that second dick rearranged her insides and perhaps truly and forever ruined them, "Fucking take it all! Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, take every single inch of that second cock. God Ember, you're such an anal whore! Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, a double anal whore! Look at you, taking a second dick into the hole you poop from. Have you no shame? No ounce of dignity? No, you don't. No, mmmmmmmm, you're nothing but a pathetic little fuck hole. An inferior woman for a true Alpha female to use for their pleasure. Just like all your little friends here. Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, remember, whatever happens, you're mine! All of you are mine! I own all of your asses, and you will bend over for me the second and you hit the main roster. But especially you, Ember. Ohhhhhhhhh yessssssss, I'm going to miss this butt hole. Ha ha ha, it really is the perfect fuck hole."

Of course, being the shameless anal whore that Ember Moon was those words only made it easier for her to take this obscene anal abuse, which was proven by the way that she actually cried out and even moaned in pleasure from getting her fat ass double stuffed. True, it was mixed in with a lot of obvious pain, but it couldn't be more clear that the new NXT women's champion was the kind of butt sex loving skank who actually enjoyed being humiliated like this. So much so that when the double butt fucking truly got underway the double anal virgin was moaning, whimpering, and crying out with pure pleasure in no time, once again solidifying her true place as a walking fuck hole unworthy to hold that belt. And just as importantly, Asuka as still the rightful champion of this brand.

Ember hadn't thought it was possible for her to be more humiliated than to anally ride another bottom, something she had done several times to prove to her Mistress she understood her true place in life. She also thought she would never experience pain and humiliation the likes of that when she had first lost her anal virginity to the goddess known as Asuka, but now she was proven wrong about both of those things. Oh God, she literally thought she was going to be torn in two when her shit hole stretched wide enough for Mistress Asuka to enter it, and then when the other woman started forcing that second cock deep into her bowels. And even when her ass didn't tear in two, it was so much worse than any injury she'd ever received, and certainly the most humiliating and degrading she'd ever experienced.

Honestly, she should probably have seen this coming, considering she'd heard of other women experiencing this indignity, but Mistress Asuka wasn't fond of sharing, and was famous for dishing out brutal rectum wreckings without help. Apparently she was willing to make exceptions for special occasions, and Ember literally thought it was going to mean that she would be forever ruined back there, and unable to sit down, ever again. Thankfully her wonderful Mistress went nice and slowly, making this obscene act as easy as possible for her lowly anal whore. Then just when Ember didn't think it could get any more humiliating, it did, because of course she was the type of anal whore who would actually receive pleasure from this. Something she tried to hide at first, but it was no use, and she was rightfully mocked for it.

"Oh my God, did she just moan?" Billie cackled with delight.

"Oh God, she did!" Peyton laughed, slapping her hands together gleefully, "She fucking moaned from getting her ass stuffed. What a fucking disgrace!"

"It's more than that." Billie was quick to point out, "She moaned from getting her ass double stuffed! Can you imagine? God, she must be taking it up the ass every single night. Mmmmmmm, or just naturally be a massive anal whore."

"Are you kidding? It's totally both!" Peyton cackled gleefully, "Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, our new NXT women's champion, ladies! And what a champion. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, what a pathetic excuse for a champion. No, mmmmmmmm, what a pathetic excuse for a human being. Taking two cocks up her ass, and fucking loving it! I can't even imagine having so little self-respect. God, it's going to be so easy taking the title from that fuck hole. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, it's probably going to take both of us to satisfy her though. Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, you and me Billie, we're going to be the first ever co-NXT women's champions, and were going to celebrate it by double stuffing Ember Moon's whore ass!"

"No way, I will win championship. I will tear apart her ass with my dick!" Kairi said firmly in broken English.

"No, Nikki... Nikki wants to play with that ass!" Nikki spoke up gleefully, "Mmmmmmmm, Nikki wants to fucking destroy that big fat black ass by shoving both her fists up there at the same time."

"Shut up you two, it's not like you won the title tonight, or even came fucking close." Peyton snapped.

"Well, neither did you." Billie pointed out, getting herself an annoyed look from her girlfriend for her trouble.

"Shut up the lot of you!" Alexa snapped of all people, a bit of her top persona resurfacing, before switching right back to happy bottom, "I wanna enjoy watching Ember getting put in her rightful place."

Again, the mockery only made her enjoy it more, especially once Mistress Asuka had buried every single inch of the second dildo up her butt and began sodomising her with it, pulling Mickie's strap-on along with it so that both cocks were sliding in and out of Ember's ass hole, causing her the most intense mixture of pain and pleasure she'd ever received before. Which was really saying something considering just how often, and brutally Mistress Asuka had wrecked her rectum. Which had a lot to do with the fact that the pain slowly but surely faded and was replaced by pure pleasure. That, and again, Ember Moon was born to be an ass whore. Something Ember was only happy to prove if it meant she got to cum, that urge eventually becoming overwhelming.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M A TOTAL ANAL WHORE!" Ember screeched her agreement with her fellow NXT female wrestlers, before shamelessly begging, "PLEASE, PLEASE PROVE IT MISTRESS ASUKA! OHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSS, PROVE I'M NOTHING BUT A NASTY DOUBLE ANAL WHORE BY WRECKING MY FUCKING ASS! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, DESTROY IT WITH TWO BIG FUCKING COCKS! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK, MAKE IT CLEAR I'M NOT AN ALPHA FEMALE, A CHAMPION, OR EVEN A WRESTLER! I'M JUST A WHORE! YOUR DOUBLE ANAL WHORE! I AM MISTRESS ASUKA'S DOUBLE ANAL WHORE! OH GOD YES, EMBER MOON IS NOTHING BUT MISTRESS ASUKA'S DOUBLE ANAL WHORE! OOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME MISTRESS ASUKA, MMMMMMMMM, RUIN MY BUTT AND MAKE ME CUM WITH TWO COCKS UP MY FAT ASS AT THE SAME TIME! OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD!"

With an evil chuckle Mistress Asuka finally gave Ember what she wanted, increasing her pace ever so slightly, which was all it took to make the shameless ass whore cum. Ember then solidified her own role in this company by cumming over and over again with two cocks up her ass. Of course by this point in her career she had probably solidified herself as a permanent bottom without even a shred of dignity, but after this she wasn't sure she could even find the confidence to win a match. And how could she, when obviously her purpose in life was to get her fat ass ruined by not just total butt busters like Mistress Asuka, but other butt sluts like Mickie James. Which was the last coherent thought Ember had for quite a while, as she became blissfully unaware of anything, except pure pleasure, and the dildos destroying her ass.

Asuka was very tempted to use every ounce of her strength to literally ruin Ember's ass forever. Honestly she might not be able to resist when she inevitably came herself, but at least if it came to that her exhaustion would be able to prevent her from giving the type of butt busting she had given to the poor IIconics, who had been the first to get their asses taken by her tonight. Because to be fair, it wasn't technically Ember's fault that she was now champion, but the idiots in the WWE management insisted on Asuka giving up what was rightfully hers. Well, they could take her title, but after this the position of Alpha female of NXT would very much still belong to Asuka, and her so-called replacement would be nothing but an orifice for the pleasure of superior women.

Perhaps more importantly in that moment, Ember Moon would forever be her bitch. Oh yes, this was arguably a funny way to show it, but Asuka really did adore Ember, and loved having her as one of her favourite fuck holes. In fact, she would put as much pressure on the WWE as possible to bring Ember to RAW as soon as possible so this big fat ass could be reunited with the joy of knowing Asuka's dick deep inside of it. Perhaps even two dicks, as an ass this size truly looked like it was made to take two dicks at once, and it certainly made Ember cum extra hard. So much so that the anal whore violently squirted her cum all over Mickie's stomach, who came pretty hard herself.

It was such a hot site that inevitably Asuka went over the edge herself, cumming so hard she almost passed out. Almost. But even though she was extremely tired Asuka once again proved herself a true Alpha female by pushing herself through that climax and the others that followed, while continuing to brutalise Ember's butt hole like never before. Which included smacking that fat ass and making the meaty cheeks jiggle, babbling abuse in Japanese, and yes, even increasing the force of her thrusts to a pace which would ensure that it would be a long time before Ember would be able to sit down, or take a dump, without agonising pain. Totally worth it though, for the incredible orgasms they all received, and making Asuka's message crystal clear.

What made those climaxes even more intense was being able to look around and seeing that message had got across loud and clear, the other women of NXT both extremely turned on and extremely terrified of this act of total anal dominance. Something which Asuka wished could have lasted the rest of the night, so much so that she almost regretted using so much of her energy brutalising the rest of the NXT women's roster. But again it was totally worth it to get her message across, and she certainly didn't put herself to shame with her performance. Especially considering just how widely Ember's ass hole was gaping open when Asuka suddenly pulled her cock out of that big booty and stepped back.

Naturally this caused Mickie's cock to come out with it and Ember to collapse in exhaustion down onto the other bottom, which in turn caused Asuka to smirk with triumph for a few brief seconds, before she slapped that big black booty roughly, and demanded, "Spread your cheeks bitch! Show me, and these other fuck holes, your gaping shit hole!"

"Ah fuck! Yes Mistress Asuka!" Ember cried out before scrambling to do as she was told.

Alexa meanwhile gasped just from the sight of the initial gape. She didn't even think a butt hole could stretch that wide, and somehow the damage seemed to be wider and deeper than she first realised, as was clear from Ember stumbling off of Mickie and spreading her cheeks wide apart to emphasise her gape. It both made Alexa's constantly stretched ass hole quiver with fear, and twisted hope that she would receive the same treatment. Hell, at that moment she kind of wanted to beg for it. Or at least the privilege of tasting the deepest part of Ember's big black booty on one of those cocks. But she wasn't expecting it, and she knew her place, so she kept her mouth shut and tried not to look longingly at those dicks and just concentrated on staring deep into Ember's bowels, like everybody else.

Making sure everyone got a good chance to see it Asuka walked around until she was standing over Ember and then ordered, "Suck my dick! Mmmmmmm yes, suck your own ass off of my big dick! Do it! But do not take your hands off your cheeks. Oh yes, continue showing everyone your gape as you prove you're nothing but an ass to mouth whore."

"Yes Mistress Asuka, thank you Mistress Asuka." Ember eagerly replied, once again her need to obey her Mistress Asuka pushing her to quickly obey, despite how exhausted she was.

This time Alexa was purely jealous of the privilege Ember was getting, her mouth watering at being able to taste the deepest part of that ass. She'd been called up before Ember arrived in NXT, and hadn't dared return to her old stomping grounds in case she ran into Asuka. Of course, even then she probably wouldn't have followed through on tasting Ember's big ass, even though she craved to do so, even as a top, something that thankfully her wonderful Mistress Asuka had given her the privilege of. But now she craved to taste it on a cock, which had been far deeper than her tongue could possibly go, and of course to humiliate herself and proved that she too was nothing but an ass to mouth whore.

Watching Ember wrap her lips around the head of the cock which only seconds ago had been buried deep within her bowels in front of the women she was supposed to be in charge of now bought back wonderful memories for Alexa of when Mistress Asuka had effortlessly put her in her place. That night would be always special to her, and she was jealous of Ember being even more degraded in this moment, the black woman managing to continue spreading her meaty cheeks while beginning to passionately suck that cock. Oh God, Alexa so wished that was her, and in her mind it was. Yes, she vividly pictured herself bobbing her head up and down on Mistress Asuka's cock, eventually shoving it into her throat like Ember began too, which of course caused Mistress Asuka to smirk beautifully.

Then without looking away from Ember performing her ass to mouth duties Asuka ordered, "Alexa, suck Mickie's cock clean. Show these bitches what happens to wannabe Alpha females in my presence."

"Yes Mistress Asuka, thank you Mistress Asuka." Alexa happily replied, diving for that dick as she was ever eager to degrade herself.

Proving that Alexa shoved the first few inches of Mickie's strap-on in her mouth and moaned loudly at the taste of Ember's butt. It was even more delicious than when she had been rimming the joke of a NXT women's champion, the flavour overwhelming her so much that she just stayed like that for a few long seconds. Then she greedily bobbed her head up and down, quickly shoving it deep into her throat so she could get all those anal juices before she was ordered to share with Mickie. Sadly she didn't get all the way before Ember did, but she more than proved Mistress Asuka's point as the former Alpha female of RAW and the alleged current Alpha female of NXT happily proved they were nothing but ATM whores for a superior woman. And, Alexa thought with a blissfully happy grin, they weren't ready for Asuka.


	4. Is Bayley...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Asuka or Alexa Bliss or Bayley or Sasha Banks or any other former or current WWE women.

Sasha Banks always walked with a confident swagger, but tonight she had particularly good reason to have a spring in her step. After all, she had just one a battle royal, making her the number one contender to the RAW women's championship, which as far as the public were aware was the most coveted prize in all of wrestling. In reality it was up for debate, as there was another title which was arguably more important, especially to a butt busting top like Sasha. Oh yes, Sasha had a chance to become the Alpha female of RAW, and truly become The Boss around here. But with high-reward came high-risk, and it was hard to remain so confident about her chances given she knew what challenge was waiting for her.

It was the kind of doubt she couldn't allow to fester, otherwise she was lost, but in moments like this Sasha would have been a moron not to at least consider the worst-case scenario. One where she not only lost on the next PPV, but was completely broken and humiliated by the terrifying Asuka. The worst part of it being there was a part of her, a very small part, which wanted to lose. To break. To cum just as hard as that pathetic bitch Alexa Bliss. Which again, was something she couldn't focus on, which was why she was searching for her beloved Bayley so she could celebrate her victory, and more importantly solidify her true role as a top, and banish away these submissive thoughts.

Given that Bayley had been one of the last to be eliminated she couldn't have got very far, and she was most likely just in the women's locker room, where hot little bottoms like Sasha's girlfriend were fucked all the time to emphasise their submission, and more importantly, the dominance of the likes of Sasha. And sure enough, Bayley was right where she should be, and was even in the perfect position for her, a.k.a. on all fours with her tights down and fat ass exposed. However Sasha very quickly realised there was someone behind Bayley, playing with her bitch without permission. Unfortunately she didn't realise who it was until it was too late.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing! Bayley is my bitch, and no one touches her without my... permission." Sasha yelled the first few words angrily, then began softening her tone when she saw the familiar looking hair, and then when Asuka pulled her face out of Bayley's booty it caused her to pause, then let out the last word with a pathetic squeak. Sasha then tried to recover for the embarrassing slip up, and try to find a way to apologise without losing face, initially sounding nervous, before forcing herself to regain her composure, "Asuka... I, I didn't see you there. Look, I know you're the Alpha, but you can't just-"

"Yes, I can. I can do anything I want." Asuka licked her lips, staring at Sasha threateningly for a few long seconds, "And tonight, I've decided to reward you on your win."

"By getting my bitch ready for me to butt fuck?" Sasha quipped, trying to sound sarcastic, but unable to stop little hope shining through.

Then all of a sudden someone came up behind her, grabbed her ass and squeezed it roughly while purring in her ear, "Hi Sasha."

Hearing that voice caused Sasha to freeze just before she was going to lash out angrily, "Alexa?"

This reaction made Alexa giggle with delight, actually feeling like an Alpha female again for a moment, as she pushed her luck, "How's your ass? Has it finally closed up since the last time I fucked it? Ha ha ha, cause if I remember rightly, last time you couldn't sit for a week."

Which was all it took to send Sasha right back to when Alexa Bliss had been the Alpha female of RAW, and she had been getting butt fucked on almost a weekly basis. Naturally she had been constantly trying to take Alexa's titles, but infuriatingly she could never seem to beat Alexa, and her poor ass hole had paid the price. Hell, she even came close to breaking a few times, only to watch her tormentor be so easily broken by Asuka. And now? Now proud top Sasha Banks was allowing broken bottom Alexa Bliss to greedily grope her booty because she was paralysed by the past. Thankfully she was snapped out of it, although ironically not by her beloved Bayley, who just wateched her humiliation. No, it was ironically Asuka who came to her rescue, by pointing out a pathetic she was being.

"A shame." Asuka sighed, "I was hoping for some competition."

"Competition... COMPETITION?" Sasha snapped, shoving Alexa back and then, unadvisedly, yelled at the Alpha female of RAW, "I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! AND THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO BEAT YOU! ME! I'M GOING TO TAKE YOUR TITLES, YOUR UNDEFEATED STREAK AND YOUR ANAL CHERRY!"

Asuka just grinned psychotically for a few long seconds, making Sasha nervous, and then she laughed with delight, "That's more like it. Mmmmmmm, bring that fire to our match Sasha, and I promise, will have a lot of fun together."

"Glad to hear you're looking forward to your humiliation." Sasha huffed.

"Awww Sasha, don't be like that. Mistress Asuka wants to congratulate you on your win." Alexa scolded, hating that anyone was talking to her top that way. Then when she saw how her voice caused Sasha to freeze again Alexa smirked, and pushed her luck again, "I told her that the best way to do that was to let you ride my cock like old times, mmmmmmmm, ohhhhhhhh yesssssssss, get your ass hole nice and ready for Asuka, because everyone knows you're a total bottom in denial about the fact that what you most want is a cock up your ass, but you'll just have to settle for what Mistress Asuka has planned."

"And what's that?" Sasha asked sceptically.

"I, am going to ass fuck your girlfriend in front of you." Asuka explained gleefully, waiting a few long seconds for those words to sink in, and for Sasha to tried to protest, before cutting her off, "While you butt fuck my bitch. Ooooooooh yesssssssss, doesn't that sound like fun Sasha? And more importantly, a fair trade?"

It was more than fair, Sasha had to admit, turning her attention to Alexa and looking her up and down with a wicked grin on her face, "So... a bitch swap? Interesting... mmmmmmm, very interesting. Wait, we're talking about trading Alexa for Bayley here, right?"

"Of course. After all, Alexa is the one to so recently and so thoroughly humiliate you." Asuka confirmed, and teased, cheerfully, "Unless of course there is some incident I'm unaware of with Mickie James, or one of my NXT bitches."

Turning back to the Alpha angrily Sasha snapped, "Mickie James? MICKIE JAMES? Who the hell would bottom for Mickie James?"

"You did." Alexa pointed out, quickly clarifying when Sasha gave her a look, "What? I shoved your face so deep up that fat ass of hers I thought your whole head was going to slide right inside it. Which wouldn't have been surprising, given how loose her slutty little ass hole was. And the way you ravenously ate that ass, mmmmmmmm, and mine? You can't teach that kind of enthusiasm, you know you can't."

"Perhaps." Asuka frowned, "But eating ass doesn't have to be submissive."

"Of course not, Mistress Asuka." Alexa said softly to her owner, before turning her attention back to her rival, "It's all about the context, and how you do it."

"Indeed. Which is why Sasha is going to eat your ass before fucking it." Asuka announced, then before Sasha could protest she added, "After she punishes you for stepping out of line. Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, a spanking for a rim job. Another fair trade, I'm sure you'll agree?"

"Oh yes." Sasha grinned, "You're on."

"Oh, and another thing. This swap lasts until our match." Asuka clarified, hoping that Sasha would be too distracted to notice this part, "Then the winner takes all."

Normally Sasha would never part with Bayley for so long, but the chance to spend that much time brutalising Alexa Bliss's butt was too good to pass up, "As long as I get a good long while to teach Alexa some respect, I'm good."

"Excellent." Asuka beamed, "Alexa, take off your clothes and bend over."

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Alexa immediately replied and obeyed.

Alexa made sure to strip herself as slowly and as sensually as possible, teasing Sasha and more importantly Mistress Asuka with her hot body. She then teased Sasha even more by wiggling her butt once she was on all fours in front of her, causing the so-called Boss to practically growl in frustration, get on her knees behind her, and give her ass a viciously hard strike. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, Sasha brutalising Alexa's butt right from the start, which caused those meaty cheeks to jiggle and the sound of flesh smacking against flesh to be even louder than Alexa's cry of pain. Which put a pretty satisfied smirk on Sasha's face, even though this was exactly what Alexa had wanted.

Not so long ago this would have been a nightmare, but Alexa was so broken that she actually enjoyed the occasional spanking from Mistress Asuka, who was a real Dom, who knew better than to start out full force like this. Oh yes, Mistress Asuka started out slow and teasing, taking plenty of time for the humiliation to sink in before punishing her bitch's cheeks. And of course, any amount of pain Sasha could cause paled in comparison to what Alexa got from Mistress Asuka when she was naughty, so if anything this was a nice warm up for that, as well as the butt sex which would soon follow. Because Alexa knew she had stepped out of line, but it had been totally worth it to mess with Sasha, and make sure she would be an easy conquest.

They'd known each other for years at this point, and honestly, Alexa and Sasha had never got along, and they probably never would. Hate fucking each other was fun, but that was as close as they could get to liking something about each other, so it had been really fun reminding Sasha how much fun they'd had when Alexa was fucking her up the butt. Which she was paying for now, Sasha beating whatever small amount of dominance had surfaced back there out of Alexa, in the process probably turning her backside bright red. Meanwhile Mistress Asuka wasn't even paying attention, instead choosing to bury her face back into Bayley's big booty and get it ready for fucking. Not that Alexa could really blame her.

As the pain became a bit much for her Alexa thought back dreamily to the few times that Mistress Asuka had given her a rim job. She'd got way more lately from Mickie, the two broken bottoms gleefully preparing each other for their owner, or just trying to amuse her, but if Alexa was really lucky Mistress Asuka would give her the honour of feeling her tongue inside her ass, before replacing it with her strap-on. Of course, even as she was spanked, Alexa couldn't help thinking about how much fun it had been tonguing Bayley's butt hole, especially to prepare it for a cock. Or better yet, making Bayley and/or Sasha eat her ass, the latter of which she was pretty sure was about to happen again, and she was soon proven wonderfully right.

"That's enough!" Asuka ordered firmly, Sasha hesitating to give another blow almost immediately, which made Asuka smirk as she added, "Eat that ass! Get it ready for fucking."

There was a long pause, then Sasha defiantly smacked Alexa's bright red butt one more time, before mockingly replying, "Yes Mistress Asuka."

Bayley wished Sasha wouldn't do that, because most of the time it was that cocky attitude and tendency to mouth off which got Sasha into trouble, and if there was anyone she shouldn't be doing that with it was Mistress Asuka. Thankfully Mistress Asuka just let it go for now, probably because in one swift movement Sasha reached between Alexa's ass cheeks, pulled out a giant butt-plug, and shoved it straight into her rival's mouth. Alexa, being just as big an ass to mouth whore as Bayley, then moaned loudly and happily, first at the taste of her own ass, and then because Sasha buried her face in between her cheeks and presumably started tonguing her loosened back door with what had to be at least close to the enthusiasm she showed for Bayley's back hole on a regular basis. Which honestly, made Bayley a little jealous.

Monogamy was kind of a dirty word in the WWE, but it still hurt Bayley's heart a little to see her girlfriend with another girl. Which had never been more hypocritical of her, because she really, really wanted Mistress Asuka to ruin her ass hole. Hell, she'd wanted it the first time she saw her on a TV screen, as even from afar she could tell she would be an absolute ass wrecker, and she hadn't been disappointed. If anything she had underestimated just how amazing Mistress Asuka would be at destroying butt holes, Bayley treasuring the short time they had together in NXT and greatly anticipating when her booty would once again be owned by the Empress of Tomorrow. And soon, both she and Sasha would be owned by this goddess of a woman, which bizarrely excited her and made her jealous at the same time.

Thankfully she was distracted from those conflicting thoughts by Mistress Asuka returning her tongue to her big booty, Bayley's moans, gasps and whimpers joining the chorus of the sounds which Alexa was making, as the two bottoms were thoroughly rimmed by the two tops. More importantly they were given some of the most thorough rim jobs ever, neither Mistress Asuka or Sasha shy about munching butt. No, they shoved their tongues as deep as they could go into those loosened back doors and hammered away at them for several long minutes, which was especially torturous for Bayley who'd had a tongue buried in her ass pretty much since she got into the locker room. Which was only torturous for Bayley because she desperately wanted more, yet at the same time she wanted the tops to enjoy themselves.

Luckily for Bayley she was rewarded for her silence by Mistress Asuka suddenly replacing her tongue with a finger, causing her to let out the loudest cry of pleasure yet. Alexa was doing the same after, because not to be outdone, Sasha pushed two fingers straight away into her rival's ass hole, which just caused Mistress Asuka to smirk and countered by almost immediately beginning to pound Bayley's butt with her finger. Of course eventually a second was added, but by that time Sasha was hammering Alexa's butt hole with her fingers, the two tops constantly looking back and forth between what they were doing, and each other. The difference being of course that even now Mistress Asuka seemed to be in control, while Sasha just looked annoyed.

"Spread your girlfriend's cheeks." Asuka suddenly ordered.

"What?" Sasha frowned in disbelief, before whining, "You can't mean me."

"Why not?" Asuka questioned.

"I'm busy." Sasha pointed out the obvious, "Duh."

"Alexa can finger her own butt. Keep it nice and loose for you. Not that she needs too, as either way, your dick will slide in there like a hot knife through butter." Asuka smirked, before snapping, "Now do as you're told, or the deals off, and I'll be taking both of you lovebirds home tonight to be my anal whores."

There was a brief pause, then Sasha did as she was told while grumbling, "Fine, but I swear to God you'll pay for this."

Asuka just smirked, and of course admired the sight of the proud Sasha Banks spreading her girlfriend's butt hole for a few long seconds, before she leaned down to spit directly into Bayley's back hole, and then firmly pressed her strap-on against it. The delightfully annoyed expression on Sasha's face then slowly faded, as she became lost in the beautiful sight of that bitch hole slowly beginning to stretch, and then later taking inch after inch of dick inside it, something that Asuka was so lost in that she was barely aware of Sasha's attention also being captivated by it. Which of course Asuka savoured by making the anal penetration as slow and gentle as possible, making it harder for Sasha, and easier on Bayley. If the latter was actually possible considering what a massive butt slut the supposedly innocent girl was.

Proving that point Bayley whimpered, and even moaned, with pure pleasure as her most private hole was stretched, and then cried out joyfully the moment the head of the strap-on slid through her anal ring and actually into that enormous booty. Which caused Asuka, and even Sasha, to chuckle with twisted delight at Bayley's sluttyness, which was again something that the Alpha female allowed them all to savour for a few long seconds. Then they all became consumed by Asuka beginning to slowly slide inch after inch of big dick into that big butt, with each one for a different reason of course. For Asuka, pure dominance and power, and the pride of doing this to yet another female wrestler. Bayley meanwhile was obviously loving what she was receiving, while Sasha probably wished she was in her girlfriend's position more than Asuka's.

Even though the last thing Asuka wanted was to look away from another woman's butt hole being forced to stretch submissively for her she had to keep an eye on Sasha to ensure she couldn't try something stupid, although there was an upside to that. Namely, the obvious war that was going on inside of Sasha, which Asuka found so incredibly cute she was in no hurry to break The Boss, even though it increasingly felt like just a matter of time. And there were other things she could enjoy, like just the visual of Bayley bent over in front of her, and Alexa watching on and definitely being jealous of the slut getting her fat ass stuffed. Most of all, it gave her a better appreciation of the moment her thighs came to rest against Bayley's meaty cheeks, announcing every inch of that dick was buried deep within that big booty.

"Sooooooo easy." Asuka moaned almost casually, before turning it into a taunt, "Mmmmmmm yessssssssss, my cock slid so easy up your girlfriend's shit hole! Ohhhhhhhh yes, she is a total anal whore!"

"Yes, she is." Sasha grinned proudly, and even lovingly, "Mmmmmmm, she's a total anal whore who I butt fuck every single day."

"Only daily ass fuckings?" Asuka smirked, effortlessly turning Sasha's moment of triumph into one of defeat, "I will fuck her, and you, much more than that."

Before poor Sasha had a chance to offer a proper retort Asuka silenced her by pulling her hips back until almost half of the dildo had slid out of Bayley's fat ass, only for her then to shove it straight back in with the kind of hard thrust which would make most women cry out in pure pain and beg for mercy. But not Bayley. No, she cried out in pure pleasure from the first hard thrust, and more for the ones that followed. Something which captivated everyone into silence again, and Asuka was tempted to keep going until Sasha spoke up, or out of fear and/or pure stupidity simply cost herself the chance to get revenge on Alexa. But she didn't want her whining later that Asuka didn't keep her word, or worse, use this as an excuse not to pay the piper when it came time to give up her ass hole.

"Bayley, take over spreading your cheeks." Asuka ordered firmly, waiting a few seconds to admire the sight before her as her old NXT bitch did as she was told, then added, "Sasha... you may now fuck Alexa's butt."

"Finally!" Sasha huffed in relief, quickly grabbing a strap-on, attaching it to herself and covering it with lube before Asuka could change her mind. And of course as she did this she ordered her old NXT bitch, "Spread your cheeks Alexa! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, show me that pretty little butt hole I'm about to ruin."

"Yes Mistress Sasha." Alexa replied mockingly, even if she did as she was told, hoping to get an extra hard butt fucking for it.

"Watch and learn Asuka, mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, this is how you dominate a bitch." Sasha boasted as she knelt down behind her prey, doing a good job of hiding her annoyance at Alexa's response, and hiding her fear as Asuka just grinned wickedly at her.

Sasha then mirrored Asuka's earlier actions by admiring the sight before her, then spitting into her target before finally taking aim. Things were very different from that point forward though, as Sasha slam the head of her dick straight into Alexa's ass hole, grinning wickedly as she caused the most pain possible. However that grin quickly faded as it was clear while Alexa did cry out in pain she actually seemed to enjoy it as much as Bayley, proving in such a short time she had returned to the level of sluttyness she had been while at NXT. Which was as frightening as it was infuriating for Sasha, who was almost desperate now to cause Alexa some physical pain as revenge for the mental agony she had put her through pretty much ever since she showed up to RAW.

Unfortunately a series of hard thrusts just couldn't get the job done. More accurately, while Sasha was burying every inch of the dildo deep within Alexa's bowels, the broken bitch continued to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure throughout the rough and hard ass stuffing, and even the butt fucking. Obviously Sasha had to be careful here, as the last thing she wanted to do was make Alexa cum too quickly, both because she didn't want to piss off Asuka, and because she really didn't want to give her former rival that much pleasure. At least not yet. Although it wouldn't be long before she was causing her pure pleasure, whatever pain Alexa had been feeling fading away, which at least gave Sasha something she could taunt her about.

"Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, moan for me bitch! Moan as I stretch out your cute little bubble butt!" Sasha gleefully taunted, grabbing hold of Alexa's hair and yanking it back as she did so, "Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, you love that shit, huh? Yeahhhhhhhhhh, you love having your ass hole ripped apart and filled with nice big girl cock. Ha, fucking dyke bitch! That's what you are Alexa, mmmmmmmm, that's what you've always been. Oh yeah, I'm so glad you finally remember that. Remember how much you love getting your bitch butt stretched out! Being an anal whore! My anal whore! Yessssssss, that's what you are, and that's what you'll always be. Oh yeah, mmmmmmmm, moan like a bitch as I take your whore ass!"

"As will you, when I take your ass." Asuka suddenly interrupted, once again turning Sasha's moment of triumph into one of failure and dread.

To Sasha's shame Asuka's threat caused her ass hole to quiver with both fear, need, and even anticipation. God, in that moment she wanted so badly to be in Bayley's position, and she hated herself for it. Or worse, bent over once again for Alexa to abuse. Or maybe worst of all, be Charlotte's little butt bitch again. Oh God, in that moment it was like she could feel her butt hole stretching wide for a hot blonde to pump a big strap-on in and out of it, causing her the kind of obscene submissive pleasure she'd only ever received when being butt fucked. Something that Alexa had been so good at. Not as good as Charlotte, but still amazing. And now Sasha was completely wasting her chance for revenge by reliving the previous humiliations she'd suffered.

Luckily for her, she was a true top, and her body went into autopilot, thrusting back and forth hard at the pace Asuka was initially dishing out, but not enough to make Alexa cum. Then when she refocused on her revenge Sasha got to grin wickedly and proudly for a few long seconds, as she focused on the once mighty Alexa Bliss spreading her cheeks to present her ass hole stretching for a strap-on. Giving it to Sasha as a sign she knew she was the superior woman, and trying to give her the best look of this obscene submission. Then Asuka increased her pace, almost hard enough to make Bayley cum, and more than enough to make Sasha think submissive thoughts again.

Feeling jealous of her fellow bottom Alexa called out, "Come on Sasha, ohhhhhhhhh, I remember you being a better top than this."

Fuming with rage Sasha snapped, "You want better? I'll show you better."

Alexa cried out joyfully as with that Sasha increased her pace of the butt fucking. It was a poor substitute for what Bayley was now receiving from Mistress Asuka, but it was at least closer to what Alexa was craving right now. Especially as in no time at all she found herself on the edge of orgasm, much like Bayley had to be, with the two tops skilfully keeping the bottoms on that edge for the next few long minutes. Which was at least a hint of the NXT Sasha Banks, who really had been The Boss, instead of the wannabe that Alexa had turned the tables on. Oh yes, in that precious moment Alexa was right back in NXT, being the most popular fuck hole on the roster.

Further sign of that came when Mistress Asuka abruptly pulled her strap-on out of Bayley's big butt, swiftly positioned herself in front of Alexa and then presented her with that ass flavoured dildo. Which of course made Alexa's eyes light up, barely remembering to look up gratefully at her smirking Mistress before wrapping her lips around that cock and moaning with shameless pleasure, not only at tasting Bayley's booty, but having the added bonus of being double stuffed. Oh yes, former Alpha female Alexa Bliss was now taking it in both ends like a total whore, and she loved every moment of it. Hell, it almost made her go over the edge, but thankfully Sasha slowed down just enough for her to avoid it in favour of savouring the taste of ass.

"That's it Alexa Bitch, suck that cock! Mmmmmmm, suck it clean of every drop of your butt cream you filthy little ass to mouth loving whore! Ooooooooh yesssssssss, go ass to mouth while I'm fucking you in the butt. Oh fuck yeah!" Sasha gleefully encouraged, trailing off for a moment when she noticed Asuka staring at her with a terrifying grin, but she somehow pushed through her fear to continue the commentary, "Ohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm, take it all! Take every single inch down your throat, oh shit, and up your butt you filthy little anal whore! Oh God Alexa, you were always such a good little ass slut. Mmmmmmmm, fuck yeah, I'm so glad you've realised your place again."

"I put her in her place, and I shall do the same to you." Asuka said softly and confidently.

"No you won't." Sasha snapped, distracting from her lack of confidence with that by pulling out of Alexa's ass and strolling over to Bayley.

Which was both an incredible relief for Alexa, and an incredible disappointment. Obviously she loved a cock in her ass, but it was nice to be given a chance to come down from her high, as she knew it would be some time before she'd be allowed to cum, and to be so close was driving her crazy. Also it allowed her to concentrate more on sucking cock, which of course meant pleasing Mistress Asuka. Unfortunately for her Mistress Asuka suddenly pulled away from her, for a second blocking Sasha's way and making the little wannabe freezing fear. Then Mistress Asuka just smirked wickedly, shuffled back, and shoved her cock straight up Bayley's big booty and began violently sodomising Sasha's girlfriend in front of her. Or more accurately, going back to it.

Clearly furious at being outmanoeuvred, again, Sasha let out an irritated screech and then pretty much shoved her dick directly down her girlfriend's throat. Not that Bayley minded of course, which was clear from the way that she moaned happily like the total bottom she was at this treatment. God, Alexa was so jealous of her in that moment. Her ass felt so empty and unloved, left there simply to gape, and her mouth to salivate, as she just had to watch this twisted show before her, while waiting in position for at least one of the tops to return. Thankfully she wasn't waiting long, in both cases, Alexa not only getting plenty of chances to be double stuffed and taste Bayley's booty in the process, but to also taste her own, on more than one occasion.

Bayley welcomed that treatment, especially when she got to be the lucky bitch being the centre of attention. There was even something to be said for watching Alexa being double teamed, especially given that the mean girl had relentlessly bullied her when she was the Alpha female of RAW. Well, Bayley had secretly enjoyed some of the humiliation Alexa gleefully dealt out, but a lot of that had been hard to bear, especially whenever her beloved Sasha was humiliated, so it was great to be able to watch her girlfriend get some revenge now by pounding Alexa's cute little bubble butt, and then stuffing that ass flavoured dick down the bitch's throat. Even if it was a little hollow of a victory, given now the broken bitch was clearly loving every second of it.

This perverted show, along with everything else she was receiving, also pushed Bayley ever closer into begging for more. She kind of didn't want too, as she lived for being butt fucked, and wished she could be getting fucked in the ass every single second of every single day, but it was only a matter of time before the urge to cum became overwhelming. The only question was really left was could Bayley hold out long enough so that Alexa would beg first? Because if she could that gave her at least some sort of revenge over the woman who had taken so much pleasure in torturing her and more importantly her girlfriend. However Mistress Asuka's bitch was holding firm, and Bayley wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Ultimately Bayley just couldn't take it any more and shamelessly begged, "Harder! Fuck me harder Mistress Asuka! Slam fuck my ass and make me cum! Ohhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, mmmmmmm, you fuck my big fat ass so good, soooooooooo gooooooooooddddddddddd oooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk! Fuck me! Oh fuck me please, mmmmmmmmm FUCK! Wreck my butt hole! Yessssssssss, wreck it Mistress Asuka! Butt fuck me like only you can! Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, fuck me! Fuck me fuck me fuck me! Fuck me! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssss, mmmmmmmm, destroy my slutty little ass hole in front of Sasha! Please, oh please Mistress Asuka, show my girlfriend just how hard you can make me cum!"

"Me too!". Alexa interrupted with a loud moan, "Mmmmmmmm, destroy my slutty little shit hole Sasha! Wreck it, oooooooooh, like I used to wreck your ass! Leave it a gaping mess! Yessssssssss, gape me like I gaped you, mmmmmmmmm ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, make me walk funny because of my gaping butt hole, ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, and be unable to sit down, just like you after I fucked your ass oooooooooh fuck, because you finally got revenge on me. Thanks to Mistress Asuka, and only because of Mistress Asuka! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, pound my ass hole! Pound it hard and deep and make me cum! Oh God, make me cum make me cum make me cum OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME SASHA, MAKE ME YOUR BITCH IF YOU CAN! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKK, BUT WE ALL KNOW YOU CAN'T! MMMMMMMMMMMMM YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH, AH SHIT, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD!

Just like little poor Alexa little poor Bayley had tried to hold back longer than the other it seemed like Sasha and Mistress Asuka were doing the same, and it was no surprise who lost both times. Oh yes, Alexa had been to well-trained to beg first, and Mistress Asuka was to patient to be the first to increase the pace, so it was Sasha who let out a growl of frustration and started brutalising Alexa's bubble butt with every ounce of her strength, pretty much instantly making the woman who had tormented her cum. Which made Bayley incredibly jealous, especially as Mistress Asuka seemed weirdly content with just watching for a few long minutes, another wicked smile on her face. But oh boy, did she then make up for that hesitation with the kind of deep anal pounding that Bayley so fondly remembered receiving in NXT.

Actually this was even better than she remembered, and arguably better than what she got from Sasha on a daily basis. True, that had the added benefit of anal love making, but what Bayley really loved above all else was being turned into an orifice for a superior woman's pleasure, and Mistress Asuka was clearly the most superior woman of them all. She just made her cum so effortlessly, and that was just by slightly increasing the pace of the sodomy. Once Mistress Asuka really started giving her everything she had poor Bayley's mind melted away, and she was incapable of thinking clearly, because her cum was constantly squirting out of her cunt, her body was shaking and she was screaming hysterically from the overwhelming ecstasy she was receiving.

Sasha did her best to focus on finally being able to put Alexa Bliss back in her rightful place as nothing but an anal loving bottom, just like she should have done the second the little bitch showed up on RAW. Or better yet, shortly after the first time Alexa had been able to defeat her and fuck her up the ass. But through almost all of the butt fucking, she couldn't stop thinking about how Alexa had humiliated her over, and over, and over again, and that now, even though she was getting revenge it was a hollow victory, which was only the result of Asuka playing mind games with her. And Sasha hated the fact that it had been Asuka who had broken Alexa, and had done it so effortlessly.

To make matters worse Sasha kept glancing over at Asuka, who had an evil grin on her face the entire time. Mostly Asuka was focused on Alexa or especially Bayley as she gleefully sodomised them, fed them ass cream, and now perhaps literally ruined Bayley's fat ass with rectum wrecking thrusts. But every so often Sasha caught the Empress of Tomorrow staring at her, and it made her poor ass hole tremble with fear, and also, to her shame, quiver with anticipation. Oh God, there was part of Sasha that actually wanted to know what Bayley was experiencing now, and what Alexa had experienced when she was broken, and for the most part it took off Sasha her game, causing her to lose her patients more than once and embarrass herself in the process.

However that entire time Sasha had become more and more angry, the combination of her traitorous thoughts, Asuka showing her up, and perhaps most of all vivid memories of Alexa humiliating her and stretching her ass out caused her to go berserk, and pound Alexa's ass hole far more brutally than she'd ever butt fucked another woman before. Even her beloved Bayley, who was an infamous anal slut. But well-trained anal whore that she was Alexa only continued screaming in pleasure and cumming violently, which only pushed Sasha into being even more brutal with that whore hole. It also made her spank Alexa's booty as hard as she could, making the cheeks jiggle even more than they were before, and then with the other hand pulled her hair back roughly and screamed abuse in her ear.

"CUM FOR ME BITCH! CUM WITH MY COCK IN YOUR BUTT!" Sasha screamed at the top of her lungs, "CUM LIKE THE LITTLE BITCH YOU ARE WITH MY COCK IN YOUR WHORE ASS! OHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHH, FUCKING CUM! OOOOOOOOOOH ALEXA, YOU'RE SO HOT, YOU'RE SO HOT WHEN YOU CUM LIKE A BITCH! YEAHHHHHHHHH, OHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK, YOU'RE MY BITCH ALEXA! MINE! I OWN YOUR ASS, AND I ALWAYS WILL! YESSSSSSSSSSS, MMMMMMMMM, THIS ASS IS MINE! IT'S MY FUCK HOLE! OHHHHHHHHHH FUCK YEAH, MINE, MINE, MINE OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Unsurprisingly this just made Alexa cum harder and more frequently, which was exactly what Sasha wanted. Which ironically had nothing to do with making Alexa feel good. No, that was just an unfortunate byproduct. Her goal was to make Alexa as humiliated as possible, if that was even possible given that Asuka seemed to have destroyed her mind, and ass hole, to the point where Alexa Bliss was truly a shameless anal whore. More importantly Sasha wanted to prove to Asuka that she wasn't a wannabe top like Alexa, but the real deal, and she wouldn't be so easily broken. No! She wouldn't be broken at all. Which was a message she tried to tell the terrifying woman just as she stared back at her. Which was admittedly difficult when she could no longer hold back the urge to cum, but Sasha was confident her message got across.

Asuka indeed got Sasha's message, and she thought it was adorable that such a total bottom could still be convinced she was a top after being butt fucked so many times. Well soon enough Asuka would be putting Sasha in her place once and for all, a message she very clearly told her rival with her eyes almost throughout the brutal butt busting. Especially because Asuka could already picture Sasha bent over next to Bayley, ideally with her beloved Alexa and Mickie either side of them, all four women eager for her dick in their asses. Or better yet, every woman in the WWE lined up and ready to be used for Asuka's pleasure, something the rightful Alpha female of the entire WWE promised would happen soon enough when she took her place on top of the food chain.

However, as tempting as it was to get lost in wonderful dreams of the future Asuka was blissfully aware of the present the entire time. And how could she not be, considering how loudly Bayley was squealing with pleasure for her? Or how her sweet Alexa was loving having her ass hole brutalised, even if it was from an inferior woman to Asuka. Although perhaps that was part of the charm for her? Being topped by someone she had once so easily topped? It certainly seemed that way whenever Asuka looked away from Sasha long enough to see the look of pleasure on Alexa's pretty little face, or see just how hard she was cumming, something which almost bought Asuka as much joy as seeing how hard Bayley was cumming.

On those occasions, and indeed throughout the sodomy, Asuka couldn't help but focus on Bayley. Or more accurately, those massive cheeks which looked and felt so wonderful jiggling against her thighs, something which Asuka had dearly missed. Asuka had been furious with management for 'promoting' Bayley to RAW, robbing her of one of her favourite ass whores, but now they were both on RAW she would never again have to go without getting a piece of this fat ass whenever she wanted it. Oh yes, Asuka once again owned this big booty. Something she needed to make very clear to Bayley, and more importantly to Sasha. Get it through their thick heads that the two girls could fuck all they wanted, but this fuck hole in between these two giant cheeks was her property.

Something Asuka made clear by smacking that jiggling booty and taking over the trash talk when Sasha trailed off, "CUM FOR ME BAYLEY! CUM LIKE THE ANAL WHORE YOU ARE! PROVE THAT YOU ARE NOTHING BUT MY PERSONAL PROPERTY! OOOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSSSS, I OWN YOU BAYLEY! ME! NEVER FORGET THAT, OHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK, NEVER FORGET THAT YOUR MINE! THAT THIS BIG FAT DYKE ASS IS MINE! THAT I OWN YOU! JUST AS SOON, I SHALL OWN SASHA BANKS AND HER TIGHT LITTLE SHIT HOLE! YESSSSSSSSSS, ITS GONNA BE MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE, OHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSS, JUST LIKE YOU BAYLEY! OH BAYLEY, AH FUCK, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

This of course enraged Sasha into continuing to destroy Alexa's ass hole for a few long minutes, making them both cum in the process, meaning that really Asuka had done them both a favour. But Sasha just didn't have the stamina that Asuka did, and ultimately the weaker women collapsed with exhaustion, leaving the Alpha female of RAW to once again prove herself by continuing to wreck Bayley's rectum for a few more glorious minutes. Of course, not even Asuka's self-control was unlimited, and ultimately just like with Sasha the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of fucking another woman in the ass caught up with her and she came. Again, like with Sasha she pushed herself through that climax, and several more, but ultimately she had to pull out to prevent herself from doing something as embarrassing as collapsing, like her so-called rival did.

Asuka then smirked at her handiwork, enjoying it for a few long seconds before smacking Bayley's booty and ordering, "Spread your cheeks bitch. Mmmmmmm yesssssss, show me your gape."

"Yes Mistress Asuka ." Bayley replied and quickly obeyed.

"You too." Sasha groaned, rolling off of Alexa, and then sitting up so she could get a good view of the show.

Sasha was extremely annoyed when instead of replying Alexa just wordlessly moved over to where Bayley was, meaning that it would be Asuka who got the best view of their handiwork. Especially as it took a lot of energy for Sasha to move over to where she could get a good look too, but it was totally worth it for that beautiful view. Oh yes, both those slutty ass holes remained widely stretched open, a testament to just how well they had been pounded. Also admittedly how regularly they were pounded, but it was still a sign of The Boss's dominance. Well, hers and Asuka's. Especially as first Bayley and then Alexa reached behind them and spread their cheeks wide open, presenting their ruined butt holes to their betters.

"Mmmmmmm, that's so pretty. I love it when good little bitches show me their ass after they've been thoroughly owned." Sasha chuckled wickedly, before ordering, "Now, just one last thing to do, and that's for you bitches to suck it. Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, get over here and suck your asses off these cocks like the ass to mouth whores you are."

"Not so fast, I have a better idea." Asuka announced, before turning to Sasha, "You do it."

"What?" Sasha frowned.

"You heard." Asuka said sternly, before adding with a smirk, "These ass to mouth whores have had all the fun tonight, isn't it your turn, huh? Isn't your mouth just watering at the thought of tasting those butt flavoured cocks? Mmmmmmm yessssssss, go on Sasha, stuff them into your mouth. You know you want too. At the very least, taste the deepest part of Alexa's booty. I bet you haven't done that before, have you?"

"I..." Sasha began.

"Or... I could take Alexa AND Bayley home with me. Hell, I could take you too. I am the Alpha, after all." Asuka gleefully reminded her pray, "Oh, and I bet the three of you will look beautiful lined up in a row for me to fuck. And that is going to happen Sasha. I promise you that. The question is, would you like it to be tonight, or shall we save it for after I break you?"

This effectively trapped Sasha into choosing the lesser of two evils, and she only made matters worse by hesitating. Hell, there was probably a pleading look on her face just before she groaned with defeat, and started to take off her strap-on. Worst of all, both Alexa and Bayley craned their necks around to watch Sasha being forced to suffer yet another indignity. Asuka was right of course, as while Sasha had been forced to give Alexa plenty of rim jobs when Little Miss Bliss had been the Alpha female of RAW she had never tasted the deepest part of Alexa's booty on a dildo before. Something that to her shame part of Sasha was looking forward to experiencing, but mostly, she was just overwhelmingly humiliated.

What made it even more humiliating was that Sasha instantly moaned loudly with pleasure when she tasted the deepest part of Alexa's butt. Hell, she even closed her eyes to savour the perverted flavour. She just couldn't help it. Although it was kind of a good thing, as it meant that she couldn't see the smirk that was no doubt on Asuka's face right now. Not that she needed too. No, Sasha could sense that smirk, although it wasn't enough to stop her from greedily sucking the dildo clean. God, she even slowly but surely pushed it into her throat so she could get every drop of that ass, her inner ATM slut/cock sucker shining through as she so thoroughly degraded herself.

"Good girl." Asuka grinned with delight, "Now me. Oh yes, get down on your knees in front of me, and suck my cock. Mmmmmmm yessssssssss, taste your girlfriend's ass. I know you've done it a lot, but this is the first time you'll be tasting it on my dick. The first of many. Oooooooooh yesssssssss, make no mistake Sasha, you will be doing this a lot. Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, that's it cock sucker! Suck my cock! Oh fuck!"

After that Asuka simply continued the abuse in Japanese, but the message was largely sent by that point, as Sasha had barely hesitated doing as she was told. To be fair she didn't have much of a choice, and the other dildo had been cleaned by that point, so she might as well get more butt cream. Especially when it was the yummiest she'd ever had, and even though she'd had it a lot lately Sasha could never get enough. Although Alexa's ass had been really tasty too, which gave her another reason for doing this. But whatever gratitude she may feel was fleeting, because those words, this position and most of all, what she was doing was extremely humiliating for The Boss, and as she continued bobbing her head up and down on that dildo, and eventually pushing it into her throat, Sasha promised herself she would get revenge for this indignity.


	5. Is Sasha Banks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Asuka or Alexa Bliss or Bayley or Sasha Banks or any other former or current WWE women.

Sasha Banks had heard your whole life flashes before you during a near death experience, and while this wasn't quite as bad it certainly felt like it. In fact, she'd rather die than actually tap out to Asuka, as there was far more on the line then the RAW women's championship. Although just giving up in such a high-profile match in front of this huge PPV audience, both sitting in the crowd and at home, would be devastating to her pride, high-profile titles on the line or not. But try as she might Sasha couldn't get out of the Asuka-Lock, and could only flail helplessly in the middle of the ring, while her tormentor cackled with delight. That was when Sasha found herself flashing back, not through her whole life, but the last few weeks.

That was bad enough, because she had to watch as Asuka brutally sodomised Bayley, who was Sasha's girlfriend and more importantly her number one bitch, to the point that right before the title match Bayley had bent over in the middle of the locker room, spread her cheeks wide apart to reveal a gaping crater, and then proudly announced, "I'm now Mistress Asuka's bitch, not Sasha's."

Which of course, echoed in Sasha's mind throughout the match, providing distraction enough for Asuka to get the upper hand, something she kept throughout the match. Asuka absolutely humiliated her, landing a series of brutal strikes and devastating throws before locking on her signature submission manoeuvre. To her credit Sasha had almost got to the rope at first, only to be pulled back into the centre of the ring with the lock on tighter than ever. She knew deep down she didn't have the energy to break out of it, and she was only suffering more pain unnecessarily now, but even that seemed preferable to the alternative. Also, if Sasha actually tapped it would be exactly what she deserved for allowing this to happen to her.

No! This wasn't her fault. The odds had just been so stacked against her that not even John Cena could have won. Because not only had Sasha been humiliated by Bayley's betrayal, but right after Alexa had fallen to Asuka's feet, started frantically kissing her boots and telling her how much she was looking forward to being fucked by a real top again. The fucking bitch. It wasn't like she had been that good a fuck anyway. Sure, Alexa had a bubble butt which practically had everyone who saw it drooling, but the entire time she just wouldn't shut up about what an amazing top Mistress Asuka was, and Sasha just couldn't compete, and Sasha would know what true happiness was when Mistress Asuka was stretching her ass.

That was another thing that echoed in Sasha's mind as she began literally crying in pain and frustration. Alexa had also gone into great detail about how hard she would cum from being ass fucked by a true Alpha female, and just how wide her poor little butt hole would gape after Mistress Asuka was done pounding it. Even wider than Sasha would make her gape, and even harder than Sasha would make her cum, something which she would repeat an annoying amount, but especially after another failed attempt to break her by The Boss. So instead of being able to counter Bayley's betrayal with her total conquest of Alexa poor Sasha had to wrestle with a major disadvantage, and it had showed in her pathetic performance.

If only she could have won the match everything would have been alright. Bayley would have been hers again, giving Sasha plenty of time to remind her girlfriend who her big fat booty truly belong too. And she could have made Alexa pay for her words, and finally truly broken her. Most of all, she would have got the one thing that no one else had been able to get, that being Asuka's anal cherry, which would no doubt break her instantly and expose her as a wannabe. Oh yes, and Sasha would have been the RAW Alpha female and Women's Champ, making her undisputedly The Boss of all of the WWE. But instead, all she could do was choose between passing out and tapping out, before a public ass fucking.

She tried to hold on, so she could at least have a shred of dignity in passing out from the pain, like one of her heroes Stone Cold Steve Austin did during one of his defining performances. Of course he didn't have the same thing waiting for him that she did, and the combination of the physical pain and the mental pain ultimately just became too much, forcing Sasha to swallow her pride and do it. For The Boss to tap out live on PPV, in a championship match, and awarding the titles, the bitches, and herself to the terrifying woman known only as Asuka. Or Mistress Asuka, the thought of actually calling her victorious opponent that making Sasha fume with rage.

Just when Sasha didn't think things could get any worse Asuka placed one triumphant foot on her defeated body, which was somehow all it took to keep her in place while the RAW women's champion was handed her belt and the referee raised her hand. Of course Asuka was all smiles, holding up her belt with the other hand as she began to celebrate her victory. A celebration which would end in the complete and utter humiliation of Sasha Banks, her poor ass hole widely gaped and displayed to the rest of the locker room, just like all of the other conquests of the Empress. Something which Sasha was unnecessarily reminded of as Asuka smiled gleefully down at her broken body, and tears of shame, humiliation and frustration slid down Sasha's cheeks in a very un-Boss like manner.

*

For Sasha really the only silver lining was that this would not be the first ass fucking she received in the middle of the locker room. In fact she had suffered that fate at the hands of both Alexa Bliss and Charlotte Flair, and if anything it had been even more shameful to lose to them, so this would be nothing. Well, far from nothing, but it was humiliation she had taken before without breaking, and she was determined this time would be no different. Even if Asuka had effortlessly broken Alexa, she wouldn't do the same to Sasha. No, Sasha would take her punishment, then she would get her revenge. Because no other outcome was acceptable. So she took the long walk to the back, and then waited for Asuka to make her way through the curtain, and when she did Sasha snapped at her.

"YOU, will not break me." Sasha pointed angrily, before reminding the other woman, "Others have tried and failed, and so will you. And then? I shall have my revenge."

Asuka cocked her head and smirked, "Like you got revenge on Alexa, and Charlotte?"

Which of course had Sasha fuming with rage, and snapping, "Don't you dare-"

"NO, don't you dare!" Asuka swiftly interrupted, before smirking, "Your arrogance is cute, which I'm sure is why no one has succeeded in breaking it. But I will Sasha, I promise you that. Even if it won't be tonight. Now, get your sweet ass to the locker room. Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, your ass hole has a date with my strap-on."

"Ah fuck!" Sasha cried out, clutching her ass after Asuka slapped it hard enough for the sound to echo throughout the corridor, making her blush as she watched in a stupor as the Alpha female walked away from her.

"Do not make me ask you again." Asuka threatened without looking over her shoulder, then smirked as she sensed Sasha following her like a pouting toddler.

*

Asuka pretty much smirked the entire way to the women's locker room, the expression only becoming wider and more proud as she stepped through the door and held her title high in triumph. The bitches she was yet to conquer looked impressed, but apprehensive, except maybe Smackdown women's champion and Alpha female Charlotte Flair, who was clearly confident in her abilities and just eager to see a show. Of course Asuka's broken bitches looked up directly at her from where they belonged, on their knees awaiting the arrival of their Mistress. Lastly, there was Sasha, who after a few long seconds to gain her nerve stormed into the room, bitching as usual.

"This means nothing!" Sasha whined, "I'll get you my pretty, and your little titles too."

"Oh shut up and strip Sasha." Charlotte interrupted her, enjoying the annoyed look on her rival's face, "Oh yeah, we're all eager to see you getting put in your place. Again."

There was a brief pause, then Asuka pushed, "You heard your first top."

"She's not my first top." Sasha whined, before snapping, "I've never had a top, and I never will."

Which just made Asuka, Charlotte, and a few of the others laugh, frustrating Sasha even more. She even looked like she was going to continue running her mouth, until Asuka gave her a look which finally had her doing as she was told. Not in a slow and sexy way of course, but Asuka found it unintentionally adorable, and she sensed she wasn't the only one. Besides, the result was the same, a naked Sasha standing before her, just waiting to be used as the bitch she was. Something Asuka chose to build anticipation for by slowly circling her pray, licking her lips as she admired her ultimate prize, namely Sasha Banks's cute little bubble butt, which after a few rotations she gently grabbed, making Sasha gasp.

"So cute." Asuka purred into Sasha's ear, "Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, your ass is so cute Sasha. I look forward to tearing it apart, and leaving it a gaping crater. Mmmmmmm, and I hope when I do, you will remain so bold, and won't break right away. Oooooooooooh yessssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, it's been so very long since I had a challenge."

"I'm more than AH FUCK!" Sasha began, before swearing loudly as she was interrupted.

That interruption came first in the form of a hard slap to Sasha's booty, and then Asuka growling something in Japanese in her ear, before then translating with a wicked grin, "Silence, you disrespectful little bitch! I may find your defiance cute, but I cannot let it go unpunished. Mmmmmmmm, but just because kicking your ass didn't work, doesn't mean that spanking it won't."

"Oh no." Sasha murmured softly.

"Oh yes." Asuka grinned, using the hand which wasn't on Sasha's ass to click her fingers and order, "Alexa, get a chair, and place it in the centre of the room."

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Alexa eagerly replied and obeyed, adding after she did so, "Oh Mistress, I so loved watching you destroy Sasha in the ring, mmmmmmm, and I'm going to enjoy watching you destroy that cute little butt of hers in every possible way even more."

"I bet you are." Asuka said dismissively, giving Sasha's ass one more squeeze before she strolled over to the chair, sat down on it and then patted her lap invitingly, "Bend over Sasha. It's time for your new Mistress to put you in your place. Or at least, to start breaking you in, in the way lesser women fail too."

Surprisingly this didn't result in any more backtalk. Asuka thought for sure at least Charlotte would try to argue, but instead both she and Sasha simply glared for a few long seconds, before the so-called Boss stomped over to where her new Mistress was sitting. For a few long seconds she stared down at her threateningly, but Asuka just smirked confidently back, until inevitably Sasha hung her head in shame and defeat, and then bent over her new top's knee, presenting the RAW women's champion, and the rest of the locker room, with an excellent view of that beautiful little booty of hers, which Asuka could now use as she pleased. And oh, how she intended to use it.

While there was part of her very eager to get right to it Asuka couldn't resist reaching down and sliding her hand over Sasha Banks's cute little bubble butt again, resulting in the same pathetic whimper from the self-proclaimed top. God, it had never been more obvious that Sasha was a bottom in denial, just begging to be put in her place by a superior woman. And Asuka was just the woman to do it. Which was why Asuka took so much time squeezing that cute little ass, heightening the overwhelming humiliation that Sasha must be feeling, and therefore making the spanking even more effective. Which was why she continued to do so even after she began the butt beating. That, and it was just so much fun.

Sasha had experienced this kind of humiliation many times before with Alexa and Charlotte, but that didn't make experiencing it again now any less horrifying. In fact, it almost felt worse, because this was now the third woman to the list, which was definitely a pattern. Also her previous tormentors were watching her latest humiliation, which was especially bad that now one of them was the bitch of her current top. No! Asuka wasn't that, and she never would be. Something Sasha felt in desperate need to remind this bitch, and telling her to hurry up with it. But as she opened her mouth Asuka quickly raised her hand and bought it down as hard as she could upon The Boss's booty, meaning instead of talking back Sasha let out a loud and pitiful cry of pain.

That cry was rapidly followed by another, and another, and another as for a long minute or two Asuka rapidly attacked Sasha's ass with vicious blow after vicious blow, only for it to be stopped just as suddenly as it was started. So as a result, one second the room was filled with the sound of flesh smacking off flesh, and Sasha's cries of pain, to be suddenly replaced by just The Boss's whimpers. Both sounds she let out were whiny and pathetic, Sasha hating herself for them, but hating Asuka even more. Especially because as much as she tried to promise herself she wouldn't make those sounds any more Sasha knew from experience that she couldn't keep that promise, and she chose to put that blame on her tormentor, where it rightfully belonged.

After all, she was the one doing this to her, which Sasha could use as motivation to get her revenge in the inevitable rematch. If she blamed herself then she was more likely to lose that inevitable rematch, but if she could just remember this feeling of anger and humiliation then she could use it as motivation to defeat the mighty Asuka, and give her a taste of her own medicine. To bend her over her knee and spank her like this, only twice as hard, and then after she had ruined the outside of Asuka's ass she could get to work on the inside of it. Oh yes, she would soon be beating Asuka's booty bright red, and then she would take this intimidating woman's butt cherry, gaping her back hole wide open, take her titles, and most importantly make this bitch her bitch.

Before that it would be Sasha's ass being brutally fucked, but while there was a great humiliation she was in no way looking forward too The Boss was dangerously close to begging for it, as the blows continued raining down upon her poor little butt. It was bad enough in the beginning when she received a series of hard strikes, only for Asuka to switch to greedily groping her ass, which massaged the pain away, but heighten the humiliation. Although that had nothing on the constant brutal butt beating she received later on, especially as it literally made her cry in front of the rest of the locker room, and even worse, it made her squirm so much upon Asuka's lap the friction caused her to get wet. Which had to be the only reason she was turned on right now, because any other explanation was unacceptable.

Asuka on the other hand was confident that Sasha was wet because she enjoyed getting put in her place. Oh yes, lesser tops had tried and failed to put this stubborn bottom in her place, but the undefeated Asuka was here now, and Sasha's body was acting accordingly, recognizing a superior woman, and practically begging Asuka to truly break her, something the true Alpha female was only too happy to oblige. Firstly by giving a nice, long spanking right in front of the entire women's division of both RAW and Smackdown, and then with the kind of ass reaming that would truly break the so-called Boss once and for all. Which was why after quite a while of gentle spanking and groping Asuka switched to brutally beating Sasha's butt.

Sadly she had to hold something back for the anal sex, but for a few long glorious minutes Asuka gave Sasha's ass every ounce of strength and speed she was capable of, causing those cheeks to jiggle like jelly, become a dark and angry red, and of course Sasha squealed in agony like the little bitch she was. God, Sasha was squirming so much at that point Asuka thought that the former champion was about to cum just from the combination of grinding herself against her thigh, and the spanking itself. Something which would almost make it worth continuing this. But no, Asuka just couldn't resist switching tactics. So just as abruptly as it started, she stopped the spanking and just switch to straight up groping. Which she would probably deny later, but Sasha clearly enjoyed that part, given her adorably soft whimpers.

"Get on your knees, bitch! Come see what I have for you." Asuka abruptly ordered as she pushed Sasha off of her and then turned her attention to another one of her pets, "Bayley, bring me a nice big dick, strap it to me, and then suck it right in front of your little girlfriend. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, I want my cock covered in your spit as it goes up her ass."

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Bayley eagerly replied as she scrambled to do as she was told.

Which of course caused Asuka to smirk wickedly. That, and the fact that her eyes were locked with Sasha's the entire time she was saying this, being sure to enjoy all the expressions that it caused to cross over her face. Then Sasha looked away, which also gave her the opportunity to watch as Bayley returned with a nice big strap-on, which she held out so Asuka could step into it. Bayley then pulled it up her thighs, tightened it around the waist of her top, and then eagerly took it into her mouth and started to suck it. Sasha also watched this, although perhaps didn't want too, but just couldn't look away, something that Asuka felt obliged to comment on.

"What's wrong Sasha? Wish it was you sucking my cock?" Asuka chuckled, "Well, maybe if you beg nicely enough, I'll let you."

"Fuck you Asuka." Sasha grumbled.

"Yes Sasha, I am about to fuck you." Asuka said, turning her conquest's words against her, before again returning her attention to one of her broken bitches, "Isn't that right, Alexa?"

"Oh yes Mistress Asuka. Mmmmmmm yessssssssss, you're about to fuck The Boss in the butt." Alexa eagerly agreed with her trademark evil smile, before pointing out, "Although, I think you're being way too nice about it. Oh yes, after all the work that me and Charlotte did loosening up that whore hole you can probably slide right in, no lube necessary."

"Perhaps." Asuka grinned, "But I'm in a generous mood, mmmmmmmm, so why don't you properly prepare that whore hole for me? Oh yes, eat The Boss's butt. Tongue it good, and maybe I'll reward you later."

"Yes Mistress Asuka, thank you Mistress Asuka." Alexa eagerly replied and obeyed.

"Good girl." Asuka purred after Alexa eagerly buried her face in Sasha's ass, before turning her attention to her cock sucker, "Deeper Bayley! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, take that dick deep down your throat! Yesssssssss, take it as deep as it will go up Sasha's butt. Oooooooooh fuck yeah, make sure this strap-on slides into your little girlfriend's ass hole like a hot knife through butter. Then she can be just as big an anal whore as you. If she isn't one already. Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, you want that, don't you Bayley? Huh? For you and your precious Sasha to both be my anal loving bitches? For me to fuck both your slutty little ass holes and make sure you never forget your place again? Yeah you do, yeahhhhhhhh you do, mmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkk, suck it good!"

It sounded like Bayley did her best to reply 'yes Mistress Asuka' like the well-trained little bitch she now was, even as her new owner continued encouraging her. Which was completely unnecessary, as Bayley had also been just savoring the latest privilege she received from her Mistress, anticipating that Asuka would make somebody else eat Sasha's ass, and now she was prompted to try harder that was exactly what she did. Oh yes, the seemingly sweet and innocent girl was soon shoving every inch of that strap-on dildo all the way down her throat, gagging and choking violently on it, but continuing to please her Mistress Asuka, making Asuka very proud of her. She was also extremely proud of Alexa, who was just as passionate with the rim job as Bayley was with the blow job.

Alexa had eaten Sasha's ass a lot, so in a way burying her face in between those milk chocolate cheeks felt like coming home. Oh yes, back when they were both in NXT together Sasha had been pushing Alexa's face into her ass and making her rim her as a sign of The Boss's dominance, only for the tiny blonde to turn the tables on her when they got to the main roster. Admittedly Alexa had also enjoyed making Bayley eat Sasha's ass for her, but mostly she just hadn't been able to resist tonguing that forbidden hole herself, and this was wonderful reminder of why. God, it was just so tasty, and Alexa loved this new experience of not preparing it for herself, but preparing it for another woman, making her love her Mistress even more.

Wanting to do a good job of it Alexa did her best not to concentrate on all the butt munching she'd done with Sasha in the past, including making the so-called Boss eat her little bubble butt. She also tried not to focus on what Mistress Asuka's reward for her might be, as there were also some things she was receiving from her new owner, although honestly she was expecting and hoping for her own ass to be fucked. Also she tried to ignore the fact that they had an audience for this, Bayley loudly sucking on that strap-on, and most of all Mistress Asuka giving encouragement to both herself and Bayley. Oh yes, there were a lot of potential distractions, but Alexa focused on what truly mattered in that moment, namely eating Sasha's ass.

Something she started by giving rapid licks directly to Sasha's shit hole, making the little anal bitch moan shamelessly for her. That moaning only became louder as Alexa slowly started increasing the force of her licks, until she was practically attacking Sasha's butt hole with her tongue. Along the way she started swirling her tongue around Sasha's ass hole as well as up and down, before finally trying to push her tongue inside The Boss's back hole. In a somewhat surprising turn of events she couldn't get very far, proving it had been far too long since this bottom in denial had been put in her place. But luckily Mistress Asuka was here now, and Alexa was really going to love watching Sasha get what she deserved.

"Stick your finger in her ass Alexa!" Asuka suddenly ordered, surprising everyone, especially Alexa, "Mmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkk yesssssssss, prepare her ass for me good and proper, like you were doing before. Oh yes, mmmmmmmm, you didn't know it Alexa, but your attempt to top before? That was all just you getting bitches like Sasha to be mine. Oooooooooh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, that's what you were doing. All you were doing. So do it. Yeahhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, finger that slutty little ass. Get it nice and ready for my big dick. Mmmmmmmm fuck yes, there's a good bitch. Finger that bitch! Finger her good! Oh fuck!"

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Alexa gladly replied when she was given half the chance.

Honestly Alexa was about to agree with all of it like a good bitch should, but Mistress Asuka kept talking, which was uncharacteristic for her, but she was understandably excited, and probably wanted to make an impression on their audience. Besides, Alexa got distracted by spitting onto her fingers, then on to Sasha's ass hole, and then bringing the two together. Oh God, then her entire world became the tightness of Sasha Banks's butt as she slowly pushed her index finger into it, moaning happily the entire time. Of course, Sasha moaned to, proving that she was still an anal whore, even if she had tightened up significantly since Alexa had last taken that ass. Which, perhaps for the first time since she was broken, made Alexa truly jealous of what her top was about to do.

Asuka waited until Alexa was two fingers deep inside Sasha's butt before pushing Bayley away from her thoroughly lubed cock and ordering, "Okay, that should be more than enough preparation for this ass whore. Oh yes, get ready Sasha, mmmmmmmm, because I'm going to destroy your ass! The ass that belongs to me now! Oh yes Sasha, now your ass is mine! All mine!"

"Never!" Sasha whimpered defiantly, but to her shame not particularly convincingly, "I'll never be yours. I didn't break before, and I won't break now."

"Awww, such adorable fighting spirit." Asuka chuckled wickedly as she positioned herself behind her prey, "Try and hold onto that for as long as you can while I'm breaking you in."

"Fuck you." Sasha whined pathetically.

"You already said that. Don't you have anything else to say?" Asuka challenged, only to be greeted by more pathetic whimpers.

Asuka then chuckled wickedly again, and pushed one of Sasha's ass cheeks aside and then just rested it there for a few long seconds, savouring the moment. Then she pushed forwards as slowly as possible, watching in delight as that tight little ass hole started stretching, and stretching, and stretching until the head of that big dick slid through Sasha's most private hole and into her bottom. Which of course, cause the proud former champion to cry out in pain, and then whimper pathetically, which in turn caused the rest of the locker room to chuckle wickedly. Meanwhile Asuka also chuckled wickedly in delight, and once again savoured the moment before slowly pushing forwards again.

If she wasn't such an experienced butt buster Asuka might have mistaken Sasha's ass for being virgin as it was so incredibly tight, but there were signs that it had been used before, most noticeably that this so-called Boss let out gasps, whimpers and cries of both pain and pleasure as her butt was stuffed with strap-on. Of course, it was also possible Sasha was just a natural anal whore, like her precious girlfriend Bayley, but Asuka had no reason to doubt what she had been told by her loyal bitch Alexa, and the freshly broken in Bayley. Especially when even Sasha herself had inadvertently confirmed it by the way she had acted around Alexa. Besides, it would just make her an easy conquest.

Certainly any whining and complaining had completely stopped, seemingly so that Sasha could put all her energy into desperately trying to hide how much she was enjoying this. Actually enjoying getting her ass stuffed! God, Asuka didn't know how Sasha could possibly live with herself. She could just about imagine enjoying the anal sex itself, but to actually enjoy getting a dildo shoved up her ass? Surely only the most broken of anal sluts did that. After all, Asuka's bitches certainly did, making it only more laughable that Sasha had thought she stood a chance against a true Alpha female. Oh well, she was now being exposed for the ass whore she was, and when Asuka was done with her she would be grateful to her for opening her eyes, and her ass hole, to the truth.

That certainly seemed increasingly the case, especially after Asuka's thighs came to rest against Sasha's butt cheeks, announcing every inch of that big dildo was buried within her bowels. Oh yes, after only a few long seconds to savour the moment Asuka began pumping back and forth, arguably officially beginning the sodomy, almost immediately making Sasha moan in pleasure. The bitch was already moaning in pleasure, which again caused Asuka to chuckle wickedly and wonder how a total anal loving bottom could be so delusional. Oh well, the truth was being exposed now. Exposed right in front of the entire RAW women's locker room, who were watching with great interest as Sasha Banks got put in her place. Hell, even Bayley seemed to enjoy the show.

Bayley had watched Sasha getting ass fucked a lot, and she always enjoyed it. Alexa had even forced her to admit that out loud, and if Mistress Asuka asked her to do it again she would do it in a heartbeat, in front of everyone. However, she would feel bad about it, just like she felt bad about wishing she could touch herself right now. But she hadn't been given permission for that, so she stayed where she was like a good little broken bitch, just watching her girlfriend getting her butt fucked, and clearly loving it from the way she was moaning already, and no doubt hating herself for it. Which had some of the other women gossiping already, but before they could really get going or say something to the defeated woman Mistress Asuka suddenly gave her another order.

"Bayley, get over here and spread your girlfriend's ass cheeks." Asuka suddenly commanded.

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Bayley eagerly replied and obeyed.

Naturally another thing Bayley had been feeling was jealousy towards Sasha for having the privilege of getting Mistress Asuka's big strap-on cock deep inside her ass, an honour Sasha wasn't even truly grateful for, not like Bayley would be. Of course it was a fleeting thought, as Mistress Asuka had truly proven herself worthy of the title of Alpha female by anally pounding multiple bitches a night, and Bayley had no doubt she would soon receive the same treatment sooner. Especially as it could be seen as another message to Sasha. But in that moment, her greedy butt hole couldn't stop from aching to take the place of Sasha's shit hole. At the same time, her mouth watering at the thought of what would probably happen next, and she was proven wonderfully right as Mistress Asuka pulled the dildo out of Sasha's ass and pressed it against Bayley's lips.

"Suck it!" Asuka ordered firmly, and then chuckled wickedly as Bayley happily did as she was told, "Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, suck my cock! Suck it clean of The Boss's butt. Oh fuck yeah, suck it cock sucker! Fucking suck it bitch! You like the way your girlfriend tastes on my big dick, huh? You like that? Ooooooooooh yes you do, yes you do. You love tasting Sasha Banks's bitch ass on my dick! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, take it deep down your throat! Mmmmmmmm, make sure you clean it of every drop of Sasha's slutty little shit hole. Oh yeahhhhhhhh, do a good job, and maybe I'll let you clean it again after I've spent a few more minutes owning this ass and making it mine. Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, you want that, don't you? Mmmmmmmm, fuck yeah you do!"

It was likely that one of Mistress Asuka's other bitches would be allowed to taste Sasha's butt next, which made Bayley want to be selfish, and spend as much time sucking that cock as possible. However then she would be punished, most likely by the other bitches getting seconds without her. So she quickly began bobbing her head up and down the shaft, going further down, each time until the entire dick was buried within her well-trained throat. Which meant that she was able to get every drop of that precious liquid in a matter of a few minutes, Bayley enjoying every bit of it, like she did the previous times that Alexa an Charlotte had allowed her to taste Sasha's ass on their strap-ons.

Just as Bayley predicted Mistress Asuka then gave Mickie and her favourite Alexa a chance to clean her cock, albeit after a detour into Sasha's back passage. In fact, it was more than a detour, Mistress Asuka gleefully sodomising Sasha just long enough to make her moan in pleasure again. Which admittedly was not long, but it was long enough that Sasha obviously became increasingly frustrated as the ass fucking was once again paused in favour of ATM. All of which was almost painfully hot to watch, before Bayley finally got what she wanted, the chance to taste Sasha's butt, which she greedily took with a happy moan. The same happy moan she let out every time she got to wrap her lips around an ass flavoured strap-on, especially when it was Sasha's ass she was tasting.

Sasha became increasingly frustrated by all this. It was also annoyingly predictable, as she had suffered this humiliation at the hands of Charlotte and Alexa, but surely that should mean that Asuka should know better than to waste everybody's time by putting her through this again when it wasn't going to break her? Although maybe Asuka wasn't even trying at this point, the sadistic smiles and laughter suggesting she was just having so much fun degrading not only Sasha, but her broken bitches, proving her power and dominance to their audience. Of course, the worst part of it was that part of Sasha, a very small part, was actually enjoying being dominated like this, and even was jealous that she wouldn't get a turn tasting her butt, which was extra ridiculous as it was likely she would have to do that at the end.

Hopefully by that point Sasha wouldn't be a pathetic little broken bitch like Alexa, Mickie and even Bayley, but her body was just betraying her so hard. She'd wanted to cum from being fucked in the ass before, because while Sasha hated to admit it. Alexa, and particularly Charlotte were amazing ass fuckers, or had been in Alexa's case, Sasha desperately trying not to think about the butt pounding the two blondes had given her, as it made her want to cum even more. But it was more than that. Oh God, Sasha didn't just want to cum, like she had before. No, she wanted to break and be Mistress Asuka's bitch, a desire she was fighting with everything she had, but it was just getting harder and harder.

In the end it was the desire to take away that temptation more than anything else which had Sasha whimpering patheticly, "Please..."

"Please what?" Asuka pushed.

After a long pause Sasha whimper bitterly, "Make me cum..."

"Oh come on Sasha, you can do better than that." Asuka grinned wickedly.

Yet another long pause, then Sasha snapped, "Make me cum! Ooooooooooh Gooooooooddddddddddd, make me cum you bitch! Oh fuck! Make me cum nice and hard with a dick up my ass! Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, make me cum like an anal slut! Oooooooooh, mmmmmmmm, make me your anal slut, if you can. But you can't, mmmmmmmm, we both know you can't, oh fuck, others have tried and failed, ohhhhhhhhhhh, and you will too! Yeahhhhhhhhhhh, pound fuck my slutty little ass hole and make me cum for you! Please? Oh please, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, FUCK ME, OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

No matter how hard Sasha seemed to beg she was continuously denied what she wanted, until she thought this really might be it, the moment she had been dreading since starting her wrestling career. The moment that she broke, and became another woman's anal bitch. Perhaps the worst part of it being, at least in that moment, it didn't actually seem so bad, if it meant she would get this kind of pleasure on a regular basis, and even better when she was finally about to orgasm. And it was clear that she was being conquered by a true Alpha female. Oh yes, if she was going to be broken by anyone, she was glad it was an undefeated juggernaut like Asuka.

Then just as it was feeling too overwhelming Asuka began slowly increasing her pace until she had to be using every ounce of her strength, and the sound of her thighs smacking into Sasha's jiggling butt cheeks were almost as deafening as The Boss's screams of pleasure. Of course it only took a gentle increase to make Sasha cum at that point, and the relentless rectum wrecking she then received made her cum a record amount of times. Which was kind of a problem, as this was arguably more effective than her having to say any kind of words. Not that she was able to really worry about it at that moment. No, Sasha soon lost the ability to think, as she was bombarded with climax after climax from being fucked in the ass like a little bitch.

Asuka had sensed Sasha was close to truly breaking, but this had proven to be almost just as effective in the past, and she figured The Boss deserved a reward for lasting so long. Besides, Asuka just didn't want to wait any more to pound the cute little ass in front of her. So she didn't, Asuka rewarding herself as much as Sasha, if not more given that like their audience the RAW Alpha female and women's champion got to enjoy the sight of her defeated opponent's butt jiggling so hypnotically as her thighs crashed against them. Perhaps more importantly, Asuka got to enjoy the pure satisfaction that could only come from using another female wrestler's most private hole as her personal fuck hole.

The only downside was that it was so satisfying that it became increasingly a struggle for Asuka not to cum, which would truly be the beginning of the end of this amazing experience. Although, they were basically there already, and ultimately it just became too much. The other end of the dildo bashing against her clit. The sheer joy of conquering not only another female wrestler, but one who management and the fans expected great things from, and allegedly a butt busting top at that. A woman who once been an Alpha female in her own right, back in her NXT days. God, it was all just too much and ultimately Asuka just can't hold back anymore. No, she came and came and came, each climax seemingly more powerful than the last.

Of course, luckily for her she was the undefeatable Asuka, and she was easily able to push herself to multiple climaxes, and perhaps twice as many for her new bitch. Because that's exactly what the once mighty Sasha Banks was now. Oh yes, this loudmouth diva was nothing but Asuka's bitch, even if she didn't know it yet, and the Japanese woman would be only too happy to beat it into the stubborn American. Something she literally did for a while by beginning to brutally spanked Sasha's ass, making the surprisingly meaty cheeks jiggle even more, while she rained down abuse at her. Mostly in Japanese, but for the benefit of her audience, Asuka made sure to deliver some of it in English.

Specifically the start, Asuka screaming at the top of her lungs, "TAKE IT! TAKE IT YOU BITCH! OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS, TAKE IT IN THE ASS! TAKE IT UP THE BUTT AND BECOME MY ANAL BITCH! OOOOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, MMMMMMMMMMMM, CUM FOR ME! CUM FOR ME LIKE THE LITTLE BUTT SLUT YOU ARE! OH YES, OHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, YOU'RE MINE SASHA! YOU ARE MY ASS WHORE! YOU ARE MY ASS WHORE, YOU ARE MY BUTT SLUT, YOU ARE MY ANAL BITCH! YESSSSSSSSSSSS, YOU ARE MY BITCH! MINE! ALL MINE! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH, MMMMMMMMMMM, TAKE IT, AH FUCK!"

In her current state those words and the spanking actually had a positive effect on Sasha, at least in Asuka's opinion, as it meant that her new little bitch slammed her ass back against her even more rapidly than before, making sure the rectum wrecking was as hard and as violent as possible. So much so that their audience actually looked concerned, one of them even having the audacity to try and say something, until Asuka silenced them with the look and a sadistic smile. Who knows how long the sodomy went on for after that, but it was long enough that the once mighty Sasha Banks collapsed face down in a pool of her own sweat, truly becoming nothing but an orifice for the pleasure of her conqueror. Asuka gleefully continued butt fucking her bitch for her own pleasure for a few long moments, until a particularly powerful climax caused her to stop and catch her breath.

Asuka then grinned wickedly, very slowly pulled her cock out of Sasha's ass hole and then smacked those cheeks hard, while ordering, "Spread your cheeks, Sasha. Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, show me just how well I have gaped The Boss's butt hole!"

Sasha was so exhausted at first all she could do was whimper pathetically, at least until Asuka got fed up of waiting and smacked her sore ass even harder than before and yelling at her in Japanese. Desperately not wanting to get spanked again, especially in her current condition, Sasha quickly obeyed, spreading her cheeks and exposing her widely gaping butt hole to her audience, who all gathered around so they could get the best possible look at it. Worst of all, she made sure that Asuka got the best look at the damage she had done, causing the champion to chuckle wickedly, heightening the humiliation that she felt, which was really saying something. Although, maybe it was a good sign that she could still feel shame at this point.

"You weren't ready for Asuka, where you bitch?" Asuka chuckled.

"No." Sasha admitted bitterly, but then to her relief was able to follow that up with, "But I will be, and I will never be your bitch."

"We shall see." Asuka hummed dismissively, making Sasha expose herself for a few more long seconds, before giving her another order, "But I'm not done with you tonight. Mmmmmmm yessssssssss, you know what happens now Sasha. You know it's time for you to suck my dick. To be the ass to mouth whore you were born to be. So come on Sasha, suck it. Take it deep into your mouth, mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, and deep into your throat! Oh yes, deep throat me bitch! Mmmmmmmm, fuck yeah, deep throat every single inch of that big dick! Ooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, fucking suck it. Get every drop of your butt cream like the ATM whore you are."

Having suffered this humiliation before this was almost no big deal, especially when compared to getting ass fucked. Asuka had come closer than anyone else to breaking her, but she had failed like all the rest, surely proving that Sasha was unbreakable, and with that proud thought going through her mind Sasha could take this level of humiliation. Especially when this was the beginning of the end of her suffering. Oh yes, all she had to do was clean that cock with her mouth, then she would be in the clear, and free to start plotting her revenge. So she let go of her cheeks, turned around, kneeled down in front of her tormentor and then took the dildo which had just been used to pummel her ass into her mouth.

Despite desperately trying not to Sasha just couldn't stop herself from moaning in pleasure at tasting the deepest part of her bowels on the dick. To her shame she had loved that flavour since the very first time she had tasted it, something which was unfortunately obvious to the other women of the WWE. It was something that she was regularly taunted for, and Asuka was no different, so Sasha just ignored her in favour of bobbing her head up and down on the shaft, pushing more and more into her mouth and eventually down her throat until she was sucking on the entire length. Which was when Asuka chose to give her a nasty surprise, which had her looking up and pleading for mercy, even though she knew she wouldn't get any.

"Oooooooooh yesssssssss, mmmmmmmm, suck it Sasha! Suck my cock, ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, suck it clean of every drop of your butt cream." Asuka gleefully taunted for quite a while, before dropping the hammer, so to speak, "Oh yes, every drop, mmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkk, get every fucking drop. And then, I'll fuck your ass again. What? I beat you, mmmmmmmm, that means your ass is mine tonight. And guess what? I'm the Alpha female of RAW, the only Alpha female who truly matters, and that means I can fuck you in the ass whenever I want. And I will! Ooooooooh yessssssssss, mmmmmmm, I'm going to butt fuck you, my little bitch, until you break. No matter how long it takes. And honestly? I hope it takes a while, ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, because I'm enjoying having a challenge."

As much as Sasha would've liked to protest she couldn't. Asuka was right, her role was so coveted because she could do things like that, and now she had defeated Sasha so decisively The Boss didn't have a leg to stand on. Of course, Alexa had tried something similar and failed, but Asuka had just proven beyond a shadow of a doubt she was so much more scary than little Alexa Bliss. And more importantly, a far more skilled butt fucker. So was Sasha screwed? No, she couldn't believe that. She had to believe she would find a way to turn the tables and finally take her rightful place at the top of the food chain on what was arguably the main show of the WWE. Although in that moment it was hard to imagine how she would ever be able to do that. How she, or anyone else would ever be ready for Asuka.


	6. Is Naomi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Asuka or Alexa Bliss or Charlotte Flair or Mickie James or Naomi or Sasha Banks or any other former or current WWE women.

Charlotte Flair normally wouldn't tolerate meeting in someone else's hotel room. Her sluts either came to her, or more often than not she fucked them back in the locker room. Or wherever she damn well pleased. But it was rare the other Alpha gave her an invitation to meet up, and better yet gave her an offer she just couldn't refuse. So there she was, strolling boldly down the corridor with her head held high towards the locker room of the undefeated Asuka. Others would have been terrified to knock on Asuka's door, but Charlotte did it confidently. Admittedly even she was a little apprehensive, but she told herself she could handle whatever was on the other side of the door. Which turned out to be quite delightful, especially when the door was answered by a pouting and more importantly naked Sasha Banks.

"Hello, butt slut." Charlotte smirked.

"Shut up, and just get in here before anyone sees." Sasha whined.

"Gladly." Charlotte grinned, herself and her bitch Naomi stepping inside, the latter closing the door behind them. For now Charlotte ignored her bitch, and more importantly the moans coming from further into the hotel suite, and told her long-time fuck toy and self-proclaimed rival, "Well, give us a twirl. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, I'm curious if your new Mistress has your ass hole plugged, or gaped."

"She's not my Mistress!" Sasha snapped angrily, before pouting, "And I ain't doing shit for you."

"Without your new Mistress's permission." Charlotte quipped, having a lot of fun with this.

"Just get in the bedroom." Sasha said softly in defeat, lowering her head in shame.

"That eager for me to ass fuck you again?" Charlotte teased, even as she turned her back to Asuka's latest conquest.

"Just that eager to see you be put in your place." Sasha countered.

Which caused Charlotte to pause for a few long seconds to consider her options. It was extremely tempting to turn around and put Sasha in her place, but there would be plenty of time for that later, and right now she wanted to see what Asuka had waiting for her. Although it was pretty obvious, given that she recognized the voice screaming in pleasure. And sure enough, the Alpha female of Smackdown strolled on her long legs to find the Alpha female of RAW lying on her back on her hotel room bed, her predecessor frantically bouncing up and down on her strap-on cock. It was a fairly obvious threat, one straight out of the Charlotte Flair playbook no less, but frankly Charlotte didn't find it threatening in the slightest. No, she found it incredibly hot.

Especially when she got closer and got a good look at Alexa Bliss's butt hole sliding up and down that strap-on. Which admittedly was barely visible given how hard and fast Alexa was hammering her own ass on the dildo, but as a butt busting super top Charlotte had a knack for recognizing such things. And God, it made her practically drool with lust, and wish that Asuka had been willing to trade her Alexa. Of course, Charlotte could insist on finally getting a crack at Alexa's crack, but she was confident that would happen sooner or later, and she still loved the original plan. Especially given that involved spending a few long minutes watching that beautiful little bubble butt being completely defiled, before Asuka finally gave her bitch the permission she was clearly craving.

"Make yourself cum bitch!" Asuka ordered, slapping Alexa's ass roughly to make it crystal clear who she was talking too.

"THANK YOU MISTRESS ASUKA! THANK YOU!" Alexa screamed at the top of her lungs, "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME CUM! THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME CUM LIKE A BITCH WITH A DICK IN MY ASS, OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, AND PROVING BEYOND A SHADOW OF A DOUBT I'M NOTHING BUT A FUCK HOLE! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, A FUCK HOLE FOR REAL WOMEN TO USE FOR THEIR PLEASURE, MMMMMMMMM, REAL ALPHA FEMALES, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

After that. poor little Alexa became completely incoherent as her cum squirted violently out of her cunt and all over her Mistress's stomach. Which should have probably made her top smile wickedly, but instead Asuka frowned in annoyance. Probably because Alexa didn't call her by her proper title enough, or just didn't finish what had been an obvious script designed to get under Charlotte's skin. Or maybe she was mad because it backfired, as it only turned Charlotte on more, something that the Alpha female of Smackdown was fairly certain was clear, something Charlotte was very proud of. It was a small victory which she didn't get to enjoy for very long before Asuka was shoving Alexa off of her and standing up threateningly.

The two Alphas had a stared down for a few long seconds, before Asuka smiled wickedly and ordered, "Sasha, suck my cock."

Sasha found her mouth ultimately opening to give the same reply the broken bitches gave, but she managed to stop herself at the last second from actually saying anything. Luckily for her Asuka and Charlotte were too busy staring each other down to notice, but that still left her in the humiliating position of getting down onto her knees in front of another top and taking that top's dick into her mouth. At least she was able to prove to Charlotte she wasn't broken by being at least a little bit hesitant to actually wrap her lips around that cock, even if her mouth was watering at the thought of tasting Alexa's ass again. Oh yes, Sasha had been tasting the deepest part of Alexa's ass on Asuka's strap-on dick a lot over the past few weeks, along with the butt cream of the rest of Asuka's bitches, and that heavenly taste was driving her crazy.

That quickly became obvious by how loudly she moaned in pleasure as soon as that flavour hit her taste-buds. She tried not too, but she just couldn't help herself, and predictably her reward was the laughter of her peers. Hell, it wasn't just her fellow tops laughing at her, but Naomi too. Fucking Naomi! Oh God, the idea that bottoms were now laughing at her made Sasha blush furiously, and whimper pathetically. Then she closed her eyes tightly and tried to savour that flavour as a way to ignore the mockery that was soon to come. Although that didn't come until later, at which point Sasha was eagerly bobbing her head up and down the dildo Asuka had just used too pummel Alexa's bowels.

"Good girl. Mmmmmmm, that's a very good girl, Sasha." Asuka said as she finally looked away from Charlotte and down at her new bitch with a beaming smile, "Oooooooooh yesssssssssss, that's a good little cock sucker. Sooooooooo goooooooooodddddddddd, mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, suck it. Suck it good and get every drop of Alexa's ass cream off of it. Oh yes, prove what a little ATM slut you are to our guest."

"Oh believe me, I know." Charlotte reassured with a wicked grin, "Oh yeah, when I was on RAW Sasha spent a lot of time on her knees and gleefully sucking my cock fresh from a bitch's ass. Normally her own. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, so I, and everyone else, know exactly what kind of ass to mouth whore Sasha Banks is. Just as I know that while Alexa may have had the ass sluts on RAW like Mickie, Bayley and Sasha fooled I know from my NXT days she was nothing but a bottom playing it being a top, and thus exposing the fact that you really hadn't any competition yet Asuka. And I'm not so impressed by this little show of yours. So are we going to do business, or not?"

There was a long pause, just long enough for Sasha to get the last couple of inches down her throat, before Asuka finally looked at Charlotte, gave her a smirk and then ordered, "Bitches, line up against the wall and present your asses. And yes, that means you, Sasha."

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Mickie James replied loudly and proudly, getting up from where she was patiently waiting for her turn for some fun.

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Alexa weakly replied shortly after, struggling to do as she was told.

Reluctantly Sasha pulled her lips away from the dildo, took a moment to catch her breath, and then reluctantly stood up and joined the line that was forming after grumbling as mockingly as possible, "Yes Mistress Asuka."

After watching this play out Charlotte told her bitch, "You too Naomi."

"Yes Mistress Charlotte." Naomi replied and obeyed quickly.

Which involved her coming to stand next to Sasha, meaning that The Boss was not only in the line, but surrounded on both sides by shameless anal loving bottoms. All of them were bent over slowly and pressing their hands against the wall so they could stick out their asses and present them to the two Alpha females, including to her shame Sasha. Mostly because she knew she'd be punished if she didn't, and she recently lost against her Alpha, making it difficult to argue she was one of her bitches. And honestly, Sasha just couldn't help herself. It felt good to humiliate herself in this way, which in a way was even worse than the ATM. Although there was at least one saving grace, namely that her girlfriend wasn't here to see it, for some reason.

As if reading Sasha's mind Charlotte asked, "So, where's Bayley?"

"I gave her the night off." Asuka said dismissively, before reminding her fellow Alpha, "I told you, she isn't part of the deal. That's nonnegotiable, and I didn't want her here to tempt you."

"I know, I know, you have plans for her and Sasha." Charlotte smirked, reveling in the chance to taunt her old rival, before sighing, "Still, it's a shame we won't have an audience for this."

"There will be time for that later." Asuka said dismissively, before offering, "Now, you may inspect the merchandise. Provided I can do the same, of course."

"Go ahead." Charlotte grinned, closing the distance between herself and her pray, "Mmmmmmm, I'm going to enjoy this."

As Charlotte practically purred that last part into her ear Sasha had a bad feeling about it. Sure enough it was quickly followed up with a hard smack to her ass, causing her to cry out in surprise, but there was definitely some pain too, and maybe even to her shame some enjoyment. It was hard to tell whether Charlotte picked up on that, but either way she began shamelessly squeezing and fondling Sasha's butt, quickly adding her secondhand to the equation so she could maximize the groping, and the humiliation. Meanwhile at least for now Asuka just watched, which was another small mercy. Admittedly, it was hard to really appreciate that given the next exchange.

"Ohhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, I've missed this ass. Has it missed me? Huh Sasha? Because I bet it has. I bet it's just been aching for another taste of my big hard cock stretching your shit hole wide and deep, and treat you like the anal slut you are. Oh yes, I bet you spend night after night frantically dildoing your own butt, moaning my name, and wish I took you with me to SmackDown as my personal anal pet, instead of being stuck on RAW with second-rate tops like Alexa, and now Asuka. Yeahhhhhhhhh, this sweet little ass is just begging for a proper pounding, isn't it?" Charlotte taunted, both disappointed and impressed that Sasha didn't take the bait, before gleefully adding, "Well good news bitch, this ass is getting my dick again tonight."

"WHAT? NO!" Sasha protested, pushing Charlotte away and then yelling at Asuka, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

"MY ASS WHORE!" Asuka interrupted loudly, before reminding her bitch, "That's what you are Sasha. That's all you are. Or did you forget that you tapped to me? Did you forget that you tapped out in the middle of the ring, and not on a house show, in the middle of Summer Slam where everyone could see you? That was you undisputedly giving me your ass hole. It's mine now Sasha, and until you can beat me, or someone else does, you are my bitch. That means you bend over for whoever I want, including Charlotte. Or leave now, and forfeit the chance for revenge. The choice is yours, but make it quick. I will not tolerate another out burst like that."

For a few long minutes Sasha just stood there with her mouth open in disbelief, then in anger as she desperately tried to think of a way out, or something to say. Something. Anything. But in the end all she could do was turn back around and take the position she had before while whimpering, "Oh fuck me."

"Yes, that's what I'm going to do to you tonight Sasha." Charlotte gleefully rubbed salt in the wounds, both with her words and by smacking Sasha's ass even harder than before, getting the same pathetic yelp from her butt slut for the night. Then she turned her attention to Alexa's gaping ass hole and whistled, "Wow... speaking of asses I've missed, Alexa? Are you feeling nostalgic as I am right now?"

"No Mistress Charlotte." Alexa answered, before quickly explaining herself, "Mistress Asuka is a better butt buster than you. Why would I want to settle for second best?"

"I don't know about that..." Charlotte laughed, before smacking Alexa's little butt roughly with both hands and began to gently fondle it. Something she got distracted doing for a few long seconds, before sliding her thumb around her former bitch's butt hole and quipping, "Your ass is nicely gaped, but I remember stretching your back hole little wider than this."

"True, but this was just me stretching my ass out for her on her big cock." Alexa confessed, finally looking behind her and grinning, "You should see my shit hole when she's actually done with it."

"Here, take a look." Asuka offered, gleefully grabbing her phone so she could show her rival a picture.

"Fuck." Charlotte murmured, genuinely impressed with the gape, before quickly recovering, "Impressive, but nothing I haven't done to one of my bitches before. Something that you're about to find out... Mickie!"

"Oh God yes!" Mickie squealed in delight as her fat ass was smacked by Charlotte, who quickly moved down the row to pay her some attention, "Gape my whore ass! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, fuck that big fat ass hard and deep and leave my slutty little shit hole a gaping crater. It's what I deserve for being such a nasty anal slut!"

"Oh Mickie, you do not disappoint." Charlotte chuckled wickedly. "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, I heard you were the nastiest anal loving bottom in the history of the WWE. Is that true, huh? Because I've known a lot of nasty anal loving bottoms, and created quite a few, so you have a lot to live up too."

"I will." Mickie moaned lustfully, eager to prove herself, "I'll prove to you that I'm the nastiest anal loving bottom in the history of wrestling! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, I've been getting my big fat ass fucked by superior woman since Trish took my anal cherry on my main roster debut, and that was 10 years ago. Since then everyone's had this ass! Oh yes, my butt hole is a loose, well used fuck hole. Even when it isn't already stretched out like this. Mmmmmmmm, I love it though. Oh yes, I love walking around with a butt-plug up my fat ass, reminding me that I'm the property of a butt busting top, who's gonna bust it real good. Oh please, please, my Queen, fucking wreck my shit-pipe."

"Ooooooooh, that's what I like to hear. Oh yeah, a butt slut who knows her place." Charlotte chuckled, before taking another jab at her former friend, "Take note Sasha, this is exactly what a nasty little anal slut should be saying to their superiors. Mmmmmmmm, and I have no doubt given Asuka's reputation that you soon will be."

"Never." Sasha said softly, but defiantly.

Completely ignoring that Charlotte turned to her fellow pure top and told her, "Thank you by the way, for properly preparing these bitches. That was sweet of you. I know some tops prefer to open up a nice tight hole, but for me, I just can't stand the thought of an anal slut with a closed butt hole. Ass whores like Mickie, Naomi, mmmmmmm, and especially Sasha should have constantly stretched opened back doors to remind them of their place. That they're nothing but holes to be used. Otherwise they can develop delusions of grandeur, like Sasha here. Which is why when I was on RAW, mmmmmmmm, Sasha's ass never fully closed. Plus, it just looks sooooooooo gooooooooodddddddd."

"That didn't stop me from taking your title. Twice." Sasha grumbled, although again she was ignored.

"You're welcome." Asuka grinned, before asking, "Does this mean you intend to skip straight to the ass fucking?"

"God no." Charlotte quickly turned that down, sounding appalled, before explaining herself with another wicked grin, "These asses look way too yummy for that. Besides, this will be my first time tasting Mickie's fat ass, and I have really missed Sasha's cute little fuck hole."

"Good." Asuka replied a little dreamily as she began to focus on Naomi's gigantic booty.

Asuka had enjoyed simply watching Charlotte indulge, going back and forth between Mickie and Sasha and squeezing their butts like the fuck meat they were. Of course the entire time she kept an eye on Alexa's gaping butt hole, which was on perfect display despite the tiny one that spreading her cheeks, and more importantly the offering that Charlotte had bought her. On Naomi, and that ridiculously fat ass of hers, which really had Asuka drooling with anticipation. Which was even more the case when she actually closed the distance between them and grabbed two big handfuls of that huge booty and give it a good squeeze. In turn this made the anal whore moan softly and practically quiver with desire, proving that unsurprisingly Asuka wasn't the only one really looking forward to what happened next.

"Shall we eat then?" Charlotte asked, admittedly after another minute or so of butt groping.

"Let's." Asuka agreed with a wicked grin.

With that Asuka and Charlotte reached between the cheeks of Naomi and Mickie, grabbed hold of the handle sticking out of their ass holes and slowly started pulling them out. At first the two Alphas stared each other down, but they just couldn't resist turning their attention to the stretching holes, especially Asuka who was both impressed and annoyed just how wide the plug turned out to be. Most of her annoyance came from the idea that the other top was able to outdo her at anything, and she half expected Charlotte to point that out, but apparently she was too busy shoving the plug which had just been inside Mickie's ass into her own mouth. Grateful for that Asuka followed suit, safe in the knowledge that Charlotte couldn't mock her for it.

Arguably it wasn't a very dominant thing to do, but why should bottoms get all the ATM fun? Besides, it wasn't like they weren't going to get a chance later. In fact, if history told them all anything, the bottoms would likely be tasting a lot of ass before the night was through. So it wasn't surprising that the broken bitches didn't complain. That, and they were too well trained. Sasha meanwhile was probably too embarrassed to admit she was jealous that Charlotte got to clean the plug which had been stuffing her cute little booty. Of course, before that Charlotte had slowly savoured the taste of Mickie's ass, while slowly pulling the plug out of Sasha's butt, which Asuka very much enjoyed watching, before tossing the plug she had been cleaning aside and burying her face in Naomi's gigantic bottom.

While again it wasn't a very dominant thing to do Asuka just couldn't resist suffocating herself in those meaty cheeks, pressing herself so deeply in between them she literally couldn't breathe. It was totally worth it though to felt those gigantic globes covering her face, and knowing that soon these giant cheeks would be jiggling against her thighs as she may Naomi want to be her butt slut forever. Although admittedly thoughts about the future were fleeting, as mostly Asuka just enjoyed this precious moment, and the wonderful one when she officially started tonguing that back door. However even when she did that, she only pulled herself back a little bit, the need to breathe properly nowhere near as important to her as being able to keep her face buried in those enormous butt cheeks.

Charlotte meanwhile enjoyed the little show to her side, and promised herself that when she took down Asuka she would shove her face back into Naomi's butt, and the butts of her other bitches, and of course her own butt, as a way to humiliate her defeated rival. Also, because it was just hot. Of course that couldn't hold her attention for long, not when she had two perfect little asses waiting for her attention. Well, more accurately one little ass, and one big booty, both of which made Charlotte practically drool with anticipation. Which led to the agonizing choice of which ass she was going to eat, which was really tough, but ultimately she just couldn't resist that cute little butt. Besides, unlike the fat ass, it wasn't going to be hers directly after this.

So ultimately Charlotte buried her face in between the cheeks of her old friend and rival Sasha Banks. Which of course, like Naomi before her, made Sasha gasp loudly, and then whimper and moan, the main difference being that the first anal bitch didn't have a shred of dignity left, and maybe never had, while Sasha clearly did, and was embarrassed by her reaction. If it had been anyone else Charlotte would have found that annoying, given how much time she'd spent pounding this cute little butt hole, however she had found Sasha's defiance so amusing she'd never really tried to break her. It would be ashamed if Asuka succeeded in doing so, but Charlotte was mostly confident that her fellow 'horsewoman' could hold onto her stubbornness. Either way, Sasha's sounds of pleasure only made this act more enjoyable.

It was one Charlotte savoured for a few long minutes, before switching over to Mickie and doing the exact same thing. Oh yes, she buried her face in between those cheeks, and this time they were so much more meaty. Not as meaty as Naomi's ridiculously big booty, but it still made it hard to breathe. Which probably shouldn't have added to Charlotte's enjoyment, but it did. So much so that she began going back and forth like that before finally spreading those meaty cheeks so she could get as much access to that back door as possible. Then again she switched, giving Sasha the same treatment, and then going back and forth, relentlessly attacking those forbidden holes with her tongue.

Although in the case of Mickie and Sasha forbidden was probably the wrong word. More like loose and welcoming, those once tightly closed secret passages having been well opened and stretched to the point where they were like garage doors. Oh yes, thanks to years of anal pounding and those butt-plugs Charlotte was able to shove her tongue deep into the tail-pipes of these ass whores and literally butt fuck them with her tongue. Which of course made her ache to use something much bigger to give these anal sluts what they really deserved, but at least for a few long minutes The Queen was satisfied by dining on this feast, which was fit for a Queen.

Naomi also wished the tops would just batter their butt holes with the type of big toys they were known for, one of which was still currently around Asuka's waist, making it that much more frustrating, because she was so close to getting what she wanted, and it felt so far away. However she was also good with what she was receiving now. Probably because Naomi knew her place better than any of these other bitches, except maybe Mickie. That she was a fuck hole to be used by more dominant women, and therefore her opinion didn't matter. But also, she loved to get her butt munched. Especially when it was in preparation for an anal pounding, and the person giving her back door a tonguing clearly knew exactly what they were doing.

Maybe especially in the case of Asuka, who had a reputation of knowing exactly what to do with a booty, and was definitely proving that now, at least when it came to eating it. Although Naomi had been there when Asuka had butt fucked Sasha for the first time, and at least the end of her latest rectum wrecking session with Alexa, so she knew she was in for a real treat, and the rim job she was receiving now only confirmed it. The only downside was that she wasn't the only one receiving that benefit, as Asuka insisted going back and forth between Alexa and Naomi, even though that Alexa had already taken a butt fucking. Which again, Naomi didn't complain about, but more than anything else it made her want too.

She wasn't sure whether Asuka was following Charlotte's lead, or simply couldn't resist Alexa's tasty little butt. It was probably a combination of both, as Charlotte had a commanding presence, and Alexa had one tasty little booty. Both of which Naomi had learned while being the anal bitches of one blonde, and then the other. Or maybe the tops were simply in competition with each other, a point which seemed to be confirmed when almost continuously Asuka and Charlotte replace their tongues with their fingers. Which was very much welcomed, because between them Asuka and Charlotte had enough fingers to shove inside all four slutty little ass holes, Naomi crying out joyfully as she received two straight from the start.

Alexa's loose whore hole meanwhile received four fingers straight away, but that was only a consolation prize, because after barely a minute of attention Asuka ordered, "Get Charlotte a strap-on."

Even though Alexa cried out and then whimpered in disappointment as the fingers left her butt she quickly replied, "Yes Mistress Asuka." 

"And don't bother with lube, or spit." Charlotte quickly added, "These loose ass whores don't deserve it."

"Yes Mistress Charlotte." Alexa quickly replied and obeyed.

Despite her posturing Naomi couldn't help but notice Charlotte spit onto her hand and rub it into her dick pretty much the second that Alexa attached it, proving that she wasn't without mercy. Asuka did the same with her already attached strap-on, which Naomi should've welcomed, but she couldn't help whimper as it meant an end to the anal fingering. Then instead of getting right to it Asuka teased her by pressing the full length of the dildo in between her meaty cheeks and sliding it up and down, tittie fucking her, except with her butt cheeks. Which was probably meant to be humiliating, but mostly Naomi was just frustrated that dick wasn't in her fat ass yet. Although at least she had it better than Mickie and Sasha, as Charlotte seemed undecided who she was going to fuck, or more accurately, fuck first.

Asuka drew attention to this when she asked, "What is wrong?"

"I can't decide who I want to fuck." Charlotte sighed, actually appearing disappointed, although she was anything but, and was again simply rubbing in the humiliation, "I mean, I never fucked this piece of meat before, and I've so been looking forward to trying out Mickie James's legendary slutty fat ass. But now I'm here, and I have Sasha Banks in her rightful place, bent over in front of me, her cute little ass just begging to be fucked, I'm not sure I can resist. Especially as it's been way too long since I got a piece of it, and unlike Mickie I'm not about to own Sasha's ass hole, so I should probably make good use of it... mmmmmmm, but this ass is so fuck-able I just want to destroy it right now!"

This made Sasha's ear prick up, and while Mickie looked apprehensive she was too well trained to say anything, giving The Boss the opportunity to once again interrupt one of The Queen's endless promos, and give her a much-needed jab, "Awww, poor Mickie. Looks like you're about to be handed off to a lesser top."

"Lesser top?" Charlotte growled, narrowing her eyes briefly, before grinning wickedly, "Or are you admitting you prefer to be ass fucked by your Mistress Asuka!"

"No!" Sasha protested, "I was just..."

"Trying to get me to fuck your ass first?" Charlotte interrupted with another wicked smile, "Well if you want it that bad, I guess I'll choose you. After all, it's the friendly thing to do right? Mmmmmmm, and like I said, I have really missed this sweet little fuck hole you call an ass hole."

"That's okay, Mickie can go first." Sasha whimpered pathetically.

"I think not." Charlotte dismissed, getting up close to Sasha's ear and growling into it loud enough for everyone to hear, "And just to clarify, this is a trade. As in, I'm trading Naomi for Mickie. But I really, really wanted you back where you belonged, being my adorably reluctant little cock sleeve, but the only way I can get that was if I traded Becky, and that's never going to happen."

"Unless you lose at Survivor Series." Asuka purred with another wicked grin.

"Like I said, that's never going to happen." Charlotte huffed, before grinning again as she turned her attention back to Sasha, "But once I break Asuka and make her my bitch, you're all mine. Which is good, mmmmmmmm, because I really have missed you Sasha. Especially that adorable defiance of yours, so try not to lose it before I get you back."

"Oh, you mean like pointing out you're somehow tricking Asuka into trading a veteran with actual talent for a glorified booty dancer?" Sasha shot back.

"Yes, exactly like that." Charlotte chuckled, pressing her strap-on against Sasha's butt hole.

"I don't need help to beat Charlotte." Asuka said boldly.

"Awww, more adorable defiance." Charlotte chuckled, before quickly adding, "And for the record, I see this as an even trade. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, a used up fuck hole with a fat ass, for a used up fuck hole with a fat ass. Just like you Sasha. Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, you three are nothing but used up fuck holes. Here, let me prove it..."

Sasha opened her mouth to try and give a witty response, but the only thing she got out was a sharp cry as her ass hole began to be stretched. Unfortunately the combination of the plug, the skillful rim job and the fact that she'd been relentlessly butt fucked for weeks meant that she cried out in pure pleasure. In reality there was initially some pain, especially when her back door stretched wide enough to allow the head of Charlotte's big dick to slide through it and into her well used ass. But Charlotte did it slowly enough that she was able to minimize the pain and maximize the pleasure, the incredibly talented top gleefully showing off her ass taming skills, and reminding Sasha why it had been so enjoyable being her bitch.

That fact was a great source of shame for Sasha, but her time with Mistress Asuka had truly reminded her of her feud with Charlotte over the RAW women's title. Despite beating the bitch several times, including winning the title off of her a couple of times, Sasha had spent the entire time being Charlotte's butt bitch, and while she had hated every minute of it nothing had ever made her cum harder or more frequently. Except maybe being Mistress Asuka's butt bitch, something Sasha was tempted to tell her old rival, if it wasn't so humiliating for her. Then again it was hard to imagine that was possible, given how she continued crying out and whimpering pathetically, and yet mostly pleasure, as Charlotte began stuffing her shit-pipe.

But of course, Charlotte found a way by simply beginning to taunt her again, "Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssss, that's it Sasha, moan for me! Fucking moan for me, just from me stuffing your slutty llittle ass full of my big dick! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, fucking moan! God, you're such an anal whore! Is that why you're moaning so much for me already, huh? Or is your Mistress Asuka just keeping your whore ass nice and loose for me until I inevitably reclaim it as what it was always meant to be. What you were always meant to be. Mine! Oooooooooh yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, you were always meant to be my little butt bitch Sasha, ohhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmm, and now, ooooooooooh, I get to prove it."

Again as much as Sasha would've liked to fire back with a witty retort all she could do was desperately try to keep her mouth shut to at least minimize her sounds of pleasure as she was anally violated. Oh God, what the fuck had happened to her? Back in NXT she truly had been The Boss, the Alpha female, the butt buster busting all the bitch's butts. And now? She was nothing but a piece of ass to be traded by real women. No, not even a trade, but a bonus gift to sweeten the deal. How had she let this happen to her? How had she sunk so low? Oh yeah, because even in her glory days of NXT she could never truly take down Charlotte. No, she could never top 'real tops' like Asuka and Charlotte Flair, and now she was paying the price.

She became so lost in these overwhelmingly shameful thoughts Sasha almost didn't notice when Charlotte's thighs came to rest against her butt cheeks, announcing every single inch of the other woman's strap-on cock was deep within her bowels. Or at least she might not have noticed, if Charlotte hadn't gloated about it. Surprisingly not with words this time, at least not yet, but her evil laugh was more than enough to torture Sasha's soul. Also she didn't start fucking her ass right away, meaning that Sasha had to live in that moment for what felt like an eternity. Hell, she was practically ready to beg to be butt fucked, at least until it happened, forcing the kind of humiliating pleasure filled moan out of her which had Sasha longing for the pause.

Charlotte tilted her head back and let out nearly hysterical laughter as the so-called Boss immediately moaned in pleasure, just from the first couple of long, slow thrusts she gave her. God, she had forgotten how much fun it was to anally dominate a delusional bottom. And of all the bottoms she had butt fucked Sasha was by far the most delusional, which again Charlotte found adorable and intoxicating. Of course, it wasn't just that defiant personality she had missed so much. No, the main reason Sasha was so deliciously delusional was because she had an ass which had been clearly made for fucking, and it was hilarious she thought she was ever meant to be anything but an anal loving bitch to superior women.

Something which Charlotte delighted in telling Sasha, "Ooooooooooh fuck yes, I've missed this ass! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, I've missed this fuck hole you call an ass hole! Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, the hole you shit from makes the perfect fuck hole Sasha! I love using it so much! Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, you want to be used. Born to be used as nothing but a slutty little fuck hole by superior women just like me, mmmmmmmm, and even your precious Mistress Asuka! Hell, Naomi and Mickie might not be as much of a mindless fuck hole as you are, mmmmmmmm, because at least they're smart enough to recognize what their proper place in life is. But you? Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, you're such a delusional anal whore you actually think you can come back from this. But you can't, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeessssssss, because you're nothing but a butt slut who's got just the perfect little ass made for fucking!"

Again poor Sasha just didn't have it in her to offer up a response. Or she was just trying to minimize her sounds of pleasure, although if that was the case she was doing a lousy job, because Charlotte could hear them all loud and clear. Which was the first time since she started stuffing Sasha's shit pipe that Charlotte realized she was the only one anally violating a bitch. That instead of anally penetrating the ass whores in front of them at the same time Asuka was just content to continue sandwiching her dick in between Naomi's giant butt cheeks and staring at them with that twisted and wide grin of hers which was always creepy as fuck, especially now.

Of course, Charlotte refused to be intimidated, and just ignored the other Alpha in favour of continuing to sodomize Sasha. Which to be fair, was really easy for her to do, maybe especially once she'd established a steady rhythm. Actually she loved every moment of anal sex, especially as she spent most of these early stages spreading Sasha's ass cheeks with at least one hand to make sure she got the best possible look of her dildo first slowly entering the other woman's tailpipe, and then pumping in and out of it. Two things which Charlotte loved dearly, even if she couldn't resist letting them go eventually in favour of feeling those cute little cheeks jiggling against her thighs as she reminded this bitch of her rightful place once again.

There was another sight which pulled her attention away from the heavenly view of Sasha's juicy little ass getting fucked though, namely Mickie's big fat butt. Oh yes, whether it was out of sheer anticipation of what was about to happen to her, or she was trying to entice Charlotte, Mickie was wiggling her ass and making those meaty globes jiggle in a way which made the total top practically drool with anticipation herself. Which also guaranteed that even though she would have plenty of time later, she totally needed to save some energy to sodomize Mickie James tonight, in front of her former owner. In fact, Charlotte just couldn't resist doing that right now.

Mickie was indeed trying to get Charlotte's attention, as she was desperate to feel that big hard dick in her ass. It had been far too long since she'd been butt fucked. God, she hadn't had a dick in her ass since lunch. Lunch! That was way too long to go without being sodomized for a totally shameless anal slut like herself. Hell, if she had it her way she would be getting ass fucked 24/7, although admittedly not even her whore ass could probably handle that. Besides, minimizing it into three ass fuckings a day was a good way to keep it as a special treat. Although she'd only been anally rammed twice today, and she got really cranky when she didn't get her full daily dose of anal sex.

At first it helped to see Sasha getting anally violated, because it made Mickie's greedy little ass hole quiver with anticipation. Hell, if she closed her eyes and concentrated on Sasha's sounds of pleasure she could almost imagine it was her rectum being stretched out and filled by a big hard strap-on being wielded by a skilled top. And she could tell that was what Charlotte Flair was just by looking at her, and just by the way that she carried herself, which was why Mickie was so very eager to meet her. Sure, it hurt a little to be traded, but it had happened a lot, and mostly Mickie loved being treated like just a piece of ass which could be traded for another piece at the convenience of real women.

Even though it took a agonizingly long time Mickie eventually got what she wanted, and better yet when Charlotte did make the switch she didn't go slowly as she did with Sasha. No, whether it was because she was in the groove now after stretching Sasha's shit hole out, or she just wanted to test whether Mickie really was as big a slut for anal as everyone said, the SmackDown Alpha female pulled her cock out of Sasha's ass hole and shoved it right up Mickie's big butt in one fluid motion. More accurately, Charlotte shoved the first few inches of her dick straight into that well used whore hole, making the proud anal slut cry out with pure joy. She then continued shamelessly doing so when Charlotte gave her a few more hard thrusts like that, burying the full length of the dildo deep within Mickie's bowels in a matter of seconds.

"Ooooooooooh Mickie, your reputation precedes you. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, I heard you were a shameless little ass slut, and it's clear that you live up to the hype." Charlotte taunted with wicked glee, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, it's true, Mickie James is nothing but a total anal whore, with a big fat butt that was made for fucking! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, that's what you are, and it's clearly what this is. Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, the hole you shit from is nothing but a depository for girl cock, because you're nothing but an anal dyke fuck hole! God Mickie, mmmmmmm, don't you have an ounce of shame?"

"No! I have no shame!" Mickie moaned shamelessly, "Everything you've heard about me is true. I'm nothing but a total anal whore, an ass slut, a worthless little butt bitch who only exists for real women to fuck. Oh please, mmmmmmm, please Charlotte, fuck me! Butt fuck me like the anal whore I am! Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, fuck that ass, ohhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me in the ass and officially make me your bitch! Oh yeah, I love it when tops pass me around like a piece of meat. Please solidify the trade by wrecking my fucking shit hole! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, fuck me like the shameless little ass slut I am! Oh yes, mmmmmmmm, let me prove that what you've heard is true, mmmmmmm, that I'm the biggest anal whore in the history of the WWE!"

"The whole history of the WWE, huh?" Charlotte chuckled, "That's quite the claim, given the other anal whores I've owned, especially Sasha here."

"It's true!" Mickie insisted, "Mmmmmmmm, please let me prove it, oh please, ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, please, please, please, oooooooooooh Gooooooooooodddddddddddd, fuck me hard and make me yours, oh shit, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME, FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, AH FUCK!"

With another wicked chuckle Charlotte began pumping her hips back and forth, officially giving Mickie her third ass fucking of the day, and the one that she had been craving the most. Because Mistress Asuka was an amazing Dom, and Mickie was so lucky to be owned by her for as long as she was. However Mickie had come back to the WWE in the hopes of finding a new generation of butt busting tops, and while she'd been probably looking forward to meeting Mistress Asuka the most Charlotte Flair, now her Mistress Charlotte, was a very close second, and quickly proving why she should have been Mickie's first choice, as she quickly established a steady rhythm and gave the in ring veteran the kind of pleasure she had become addicted too.

Asuka hadn't wanted to wait so long to fuck the big fat black ass in front of her, but she knew she would be distracted if she did it at the same time as Charlotte anally humiliated Sasha, so she decided to wait until her rival had established a rhythm, or better yet switch to Mickie. Instead she became so enthralled with watching Charlotte that she not only became lost in the other Alpha female giving Sasha a nice and thorough rectum loosening, but doing the same to Mickie. The other Dom used radically different techniques, but to everyone's delight she got the same results. Well, everyone except Sasha, but that was the point. Actually given her needy whimpers the other former member of Team Bad probably didn't enjoy the long pause, but she was just a piece of fuck meat, so her opinion didn't matter.

Perhaps more importantly, while she was focusing on the beautiful show besides her, Asuka was doing an excellent job at teasing Naomi by sliding her cock in between those giant globes, so that technically she was fucking that ass, just not in a way which gave Naomi any satisfaction. It insured that when she finally did give her what she wanted she would be grateful, and sure enough the anal whore cried out in pure pleasure as Asuka finally pushed the head of that big dick into her butt hole. There had been such a long waiting period between the preparation and actual penetration that Asuka was sure that it sweet agony for Naomi, so she went nice and slowly, but from the way she cried out it seems she shouldn't have bothered. Something Asuka felt compelled to point out.

"God, what a whore! Mmmmmmmmm, what an anal whore!" Asuka moaned with sadistic delight, "Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, every inch! Every single inch up this anal whore's big fat ass! Oh yes, and it slid in like a hot knife through butter. That's how much of a whore you really are Naomi. Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, you're good for nothing except anal sex, mmmmmmmmm, and being a superior woman's bitch! Oh yes, take it bitch! Take it like the disgraceful little butt slut you are! Oh yes, moan for me, ohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, moan like the worthless little ass whore you are! Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, ooooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, take it bitch, fucking take it!"

It wasn't long before Asuka was just simply dishing out abuse in Japanese and laughing evilly, because she was way too horny to translate, and her message was clearly getting across anyway. More to the point, she was just too focused on the anal penetration to notice. Oh yes, Asuka was way too lost in stuffing that fat ass to notice anything but inch after inch of her big dick disappearing in between those meaty cheeks, the RAW women's champion and Alpha female spreading those cheeks wide so she could get the best possible look of that, the moment that her thighs came to rest against those meaty cheeks after one long, slow thrust, announcing that her strap-on was fully embedded within Naomi's big black booty.

For a few long seconds Asuka savoured the moment, before abruptly pulling out and then repeating this process with Alexa, and getting the exact same results. She then went back and forth between Alexa and Naomi, never truly wasting her energy on fucking like Charlotte was, at least not yet. No, she was just stretching their asses out, but it was clear that when she started pounding Naomi's fat ass she wouldn't want to stop until that bitch was thoroughly broken in, and Naomi was cumming like the shameless anal whore she was. Something she was sure would be easy, given the reaction she continued to get as she switched back and forth between the fuck holes in front of her.

Naomi was so jealous of Mickie and Sasha right now. She knew it wasn't her place to complain, but her fellow bottoms were at least being treated to some thrusting while she and Alexa had to be satisfied with just receiving one anal penetration after another. Of course Naomi once again proved that she was the true biggest anal whore by moaning in pure pleasure just from that. Well, she also whimpered in disappointment whenever the dildo was yanked out of her big fat ass, but that just further proved her point. And really, she had it worse than anyone else, because at least Alexa had been given the privilege of fucking her own ass to orgasm, meaning that so far tonight Naomi was the one to receive the least amount of pleasure.

Which was really disappointing. After all, wasn't Asuka supposed to be some kind of super butt destroying top? That's what Naomi had heard from a lot of reliable sources, which meant her butt hole quivered with delight when she heard she was being traded. But now Asuka seem to be less than half assing it Naomi was afraid that she was being forced to suffer a serious downgrade. Especially as Mistress Charlotte continued to show off why she'd been so successful in the WWE as she effortlessly dominated two weaker women at the same time. Hell, Naomi was on the edge of complaining, which was a big deal for a well-trained bottom. Thankfully before she did that Charlotte chose to poke the bear.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Charlotte scoffed, "That's so tragic. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, is that really all the mighty Asuka can do? Ohhhhhhhhh fuck, I can dominate bitches better than that in my sleep."

Asuka chuckled, and then confessed, "This? I'm just amusing myself, and teasing them, while watching you. Mmmmmmm, but if you think that you are ready for Asuka, then I'll be happy to show you what I can do."

"Bring it bitch, oooooooooh yesssssssss, I want to see what The Empress can do, before she bows down to The Queen." Charlotte grinned challengingly.

Only too happy to oblige Asuka ordered, "Mickie, Alexa, grab a couple of dildos and use them to keep your butt holes nice and loose. Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, put on a show for me and Charlotte, while we completely wreck the fuck holes Naomi and Sasha call their ass holes."

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Alexa whimpered, unable to hide her disappointment, but at least it was something, and hopefully she would be butt fucked again soon by a top.

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Mickie moaned, even as she couldn't actually comply, given that Charlotte was fucking her fat ass in that moment, and the blonde seemed reluctant to move away from the brunette's fat butt.

Noticing this Asuka pushed, "If you have energy left, you may use it on Mickie, but first I wish to make sure Sasha's slutty little ass gets a real pounding. Think of it as a favour, if you must."

"No problem." Charlotte reassured, slowly pulling out of Mickie and allowing her to join Alexa in grabbing a dildo, "I was simply teasing Sasha, like you were with your other bitches."

Asuka let out a soft hum of disbelief, then once her rival was in place she pushed, "Well then, let's see what you've got."

"You first." Charlotte pushed back.

There was a tense moment were the two Alphas just stared at each other, then Asuka let out a terrifying chuckle and finally started properly fucking Naomi's ass. Admittedly Asuka showed a surprising amount of restraint by slowly building up her pace, but that was more than enough to have Naomi crying out with pure pleasure. Probably because she was anticipating what was to come, but thanks to the constant stretching she was more than ready for a hard pounding. And oh God, did she get one, Asuka slowly but surely increasing her pace until she had to be hammering that big black booty with every ounce of strength that she possessed. Or at least, Naomi hoped so, because if there was more maybe not even she could take it, which was really saying something, considering that she had been a shameless anal whore for almost a decade now.

But it was true, as it literally felt like she was taking the hardest spanking of her life, making her gigantic cheeks jiggle obscenely and the sound to echo throughout the room along with her hysterical screams. It also felt like her rectum was literally being destroyed this time. And yet, while Naomi continued to be very aware of that pain it was worth it for the pure ecstasy she felt. And that was before the mighty Asuka even made her cum. When she did, it was of course followed by another, and another, and another, completely robbing Naomi of the ability to speak. Of course, her last coherent thought was how grateful she was to be the anal bitch of Mistress Asuka, and she would do anything to show her loyalty to her.

Charlotte's own ass hole quivered with fear as Asuka showed her what she had, mostly because she imagined herself in Naomi's position. She didn't want to, but she couldn't resist, and she was afraid that it was inevitable. That there was no way that she could compete with that. Then again, it wasn't like she recorded herself butt fucking bitches, and just because she'd never seen anyone who could truly compare to her before it didn't mean that wasn't exactly what she was seeing now. Which had to be true, Charlotte told herself, because if it wasn't she didn't stand a chance. Although a good way to find out was to show The Empress exactly what The Queen could do with a whore's ass hole.

Luckily for her she hadn't exactly been stunned into a complete bystander to the action. No, virtually at the same time Asuka started 'officially' pounding Naomi's fat ass Charlotte had been doing the same to Sasha, although admittedly she was a little behind given she had to shove her strap-on up The Boss's slutty little booty first. She then continued gently pumping Sasha's pooper as Asuka switch to a rectum wrecking which was even more devastating than any Charlotte had seen her give before, so when she came to her senses the butt slut was more than ready for a rectum wrecking. Which of course Charlotte was only too happy to give, gradually building up the pace until she was pounding Sasha's ass with every ounce of her strength.

Despite Sasha not having such a meaty butt it more or less resulted in the same thing. Oh yes, those cute little ass cheeks jiggled so wonderfully for her, the sound almost as loud as Sasha's screams, if not Naomi's, and Charlotte couldn't get enough of it. In fact just before she worked up to her full speed, and even a little after it, she smacked that ass just so she could get a little jiggle, and of course, to humiliate this delusional ass slut even more. She also grabbed a firm hold of Sasha's hair and yanked it back as hard as she could, and most of all, provided some of the trash talk that she so adored giving her bitches at this stage, with predictable results. And to Charlotte's annoyance, she wasn't the only one.

"CUM FOR ME SASHA! YESSSSSSSSSS, CUM YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Charlotte screeched at the top of her lungs, "OOOOOOOOOOOH YEAHHHHHHHHHHH, CUM FOR ME LIKE YOU CUM FOR YOUR PRECIOUS MISTRESS ASUKA! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, CUM LIKE A LITTLE BITCH WITH A DICK IN YOUR ASS! YOUR MADE FOR FUCKING ASS! OHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, DO IT, YOU LITTLE BITCH! CUM! FUCKING CUM! OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, CUM FOR YOUR QUEEN! AH FUCK YEAH, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"CUM! FUCKING CUM FUCKING CUM FUCKING CUM AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK!" Asuka in turn screeched at the top of her lungs, "YESSSSSSSSSSS, FUCKING CUM FOR ME! CUM FOR ASUKA! CUM YOU FAT ASS WHORE! OHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSS, MMMMMMMMMMM, OOOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Thankfully after that short outburst Asuka mostly stuck to Japanese, and as far as Charlotte was aware nobody really spoke it apart from The Empress. Of course that wasn't necessary, as the message was loud and clear, but Charlotte felt she had to claim it is a win, because otherwise she was severely behind on points. Although if she could only out last the mighty Asuka this little competition of theirs would be hers. After all, arguably the most important part of wrestling was the finish. That was the part that everyone remembered the most, and Charlotte was determined this ending would end with The Queen victorious. And of course not just for tonight, but when this little feud reached it's inevitable conclusion. Which was the thing which finally sent her over the edge of cumming.

Asuka had been struggling with that same thing the entire time, as there was nothing she enjoyed more than butt wrecking bitches, but right now that was kind of a bad thing. After all, it had never been more important to hold back, and yet it had never been harder to do so. Naomi's big fat black ass was just so much fun to fuck. Especially given how much it jiggled against her thighs as she pounded it hard and deep. Plus she had her favorite bitch Alexa Bliss right next to her hammering her own slutty little ass hole with a handheld dildo. Mickie was doing the same, although it was hard to see her, but only because Sasha was getting what she deserved thanks to Charlotte, which really was the most important part of the night. Oh yes, Naomi was just another ass for the taking, so what really mattered tonight was further pushing Sasha down the road of submission.

Which so far had been an outstanding success, given how violently Sasha's cum was squirting out of her little cunt, which perhaps more than anything else pushed Asuka over the edge of orgasm herself. Although the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit, those butt cheeks jiggling against her thighs and most of all the sheer joy of sodomizing another female warrior, even if Naomi wasn't much of one, definitely had a lot to do with the fact Asuka came. And Charlotte too, no doubt. However both of them proved themselves as true Alpha females as they pushed through those climaxes to really show off what they had got. They even had strength left over to switch over to Alexa and Mickie, while leaving poor Naomi and Sasha just enough energy to stay on their feet.

It more or less happened at the same time, both tops even having the presence of mind to grab hold of the dildos the bottoms had been using to keep themselves nice and loose and shoved those toys straight into the mouths of Alexa and Mickie, letting those lucky ass whores taste themselves. Which of course had them moaning in pleasure, and then again just as loudly when Asuka and Charlotte literally shoved their strap-ons up their butts so they could give Alexa and Mickie the same treatment they had just given Naomi and Sasha. Although at that point the details were a little blurry for Asuka, as she truly became a mindless ass wrecking machine. To a lesser extent Charlotte did the same, and despite her best efforts Asuka just couldn't out last her.

Honestly this wasn't what Asuka had been expecting, but it was actually better. She'd come to the WWE in the hopes of new competition, but instead she had just found a bunch of ass whores. Finally, a challenge. Although it would be a shame to lose Charlotte as she was now, as it was really fun anally pounding first Naomi and Sasha, and then Alexa and Mickie, and making them squeal and squirt like the little butt bitches they were. Which sadly couldn't go on all night, and despite trying their best to out do each other the two Alpha females ended up stumbling back at the same time, which resulted in them giving each other a look of respect. Then of course their attention turned to their handiwork, although while Charlotte seemed content with just staring deep into the bowels via the gaping craters that were the butt holes of their bitches Asuka wanted more.

Something she initially made clear in Japanese without really thinking it through, which just led to Asuka grinning wickedly as she repeated herself, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, such pretty little gaping ass holes! Oooooooooh, but they could look prettier. Oh yes, reach back and spread your cheeks. Mmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, spread them wide apart and show us your gaping slutty shit holes!"

"Oh fuck yeah!" Charlotte eagerly agreed, "Do as she says bitches! I want the best look at those gapes for my photo album. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, that way I can truly cherish this special night."

Sasha was too exhausted and cum drunk to even consider disobeying. Hell, when she reached back to grab her cheeks she even pulled them apart nice and slowly like the rest of the broken bitches, exposing herself just like a well-trained bottom should. This of course made her blush furiously with embarrassment, but she couldn't stop and disobey the Alphas, mostly because those were the rules, but also partly because she didn't want to, which again made her blush furiously. Although she then blushed even more fiercely as Asuka and Charlotte began taking pictures of their handiwork, and then again when she was told to look back at them so they could get a good look at their faces. Which again she did without hesitation.

"That's it, show us those gaping slutty shit holes! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, just like that. Now look back at us. Oh yes, look back and show us those pretty little faces to go along with those pretty little gapes." Charlotte gleefully ordered, thoroughly enjoying this display of submission, before bragging, "Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, nice to see you've been keeping these bitches in line Asuka. Of course, I was the one who broke them in. Well, Naomi and Mickie were taking it up the ass before I ever thought about getting into wrestling, but no matter what happens Sasha's anal cherry will always be mine, and while I didn't get her cherry whenever I was around Alexa was nothing but an ass whore being passed around like the piece of meat she was. Like you will be, when I'm done with you."

"We shall see." Asuka said dismissively, before refocusing on what mattered, "But this is not over. No, these cocks need cleaning, and I have the perfect bitch to do it. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, Sasha, get down on your knees, and crawl over to us. Oh yes, I want you to be the one to taste this cocktail of ass covering our big dicks."

"Oh yes! Suck our cocks, you fucking cock sucker!" Charlotte eagerly chimed in, "Suck them cock sucker! Mmmmmmm, and make sure you get every fucking drop!"

Unlike before when there was a chorus of 'yes Mistress' to hide the fact that she did the same thing this time there was deafening silence as Sasha opened her mouth to reply only to stop herself at the last second. However that fact alone was enough to make Asuka and Charlotte grin wickedly, and Sasha whimper and lower her head in overwhelming shame and humiliation. Which she continued to feel as she obeyed, slowly dropping down to her knees and then slowly crawled over to the Alphas. For better or for worse it was a short distance, so she wasn't crawling for very long, but then she was kneeling in front of her tormentors, and Sasha wasn't convinced that was much better.

Especially when Charlotte pressed her cock against Sasha's lips and growled, "I said suck it you whore! Suck my ass flavoured dick like the submissive little bitch you are! Oooooooooh yessssssssss, that's it! Suck it! Mmmmmmmm, fucking suck it good and get every drop of that butt cream. Oh yes, yours and Mickie's. Then get Alexa's and Naomi's. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, get all that anal juice you filthy little ass to mouth slut! Show us all, once again, that you aren't The Boss of anything except going ass to fucking mouth! Mmmmmmm, and of course, taking it up your sexy little butt. Oh yeah, mmmmmmm, take it Sasha! Take it as deep into your mouth and down your throat as you took it up your fucking ass Yessssssssssss, suck it, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, fucking suck it good!"

Knowing it was useless to try and resist Sasha quickly did as she was told, opening her mouth and allowing Charlotte to push the first few inches of her dick passed her lips. Thankfully it was more than that at first, giving Sasha time to get to it, and more importantly a chance to savour tasting her own and Mickie's butt, which of course made her moan loudly and happily. Although that was probably why Charlotte, and then later Asuka allowed Sasha to go at her own pace at first, as they knew she would humiliate herself without even trying. Even though it was hard to care when Sasha was being treated to that wonderfully addictive anal cream which she started greedily sucking from those cocks.

It wasn't long before Sasha was going back and forth between those cocks like the well-trained cock cleaner she had become, too lost in the act to even think about holding on to even a shred of dignity. Then Asuka and Charlotte made extra sure that she didn't have any left as they each in turn grabbed a firm hold of her head and started to literally face fuck her. It started out gently at first, but it wasn't long before they were taking it in turns to fuck Sasha's mouth like a cunt, or her ass hole, pounding it hard and deep, making her choke and gag violently. She was a sorry state for sure, but she didn't break, and Sasha had to believe that meant she never would. Little did she know that Asuka had an even more humiliating night planned for her in the near future, one which she was nowhere near ready for.


	7. Is Becky...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Asuka or Becky Lynch or Charlotte Flair or any other former or current WWE women. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Charlotte Flair had never been more ashamed, humiliated, or furious. Sure, her team had let her down big time, but that was no excuse, because both teams had been basically full of worthless butt sluts, except for the two tops, so of course it had come down to just the two of them. The Queen and The Empress, countering hold for hold, until finally someone locked on a submission which the other couldn't escape, and she was forced to tap. Only, that was supposed to be Asuka, NOT HER! Never her. And yet, Charlotte found herself in the centre of the ring, and no matter how much she countered or got to the ropes she somehow ended up in the same place, in the same position, until she had no choice.

The only silver lining was she would never allow this to happen to her ever again, because all she would have to do was remember this feeling and it would stop her from losing. Or the feeling when she entered the locker room, and saw the expressions on the faces of the other women of the WWE. Especially her beloved Becky, who would have to pay the price for her failure. Also Asuka's already broken bitch Alexa Bliss, who dared to grin smugly at the Alpha female of SmackDown. Just as Charlotte was about to knock that grin off her face the other Alpha entered the room, providing another smug look which Charlotte wanted to knock off even more. However Asuka was victorious, so she just had to let this be another thing to fuel her revenge.

"So, who's ass am I getting?" Asuka asked after a few long seconds of just grinning at her pray, "Your girlfriend's fat arse, as we agreed. Or do you just want to bend over right now and get it over with?"

Another long staring contest, then Charlotte ordered, "Becky, come here."

"Yes my Queen." Becky obeyed quickly, happily allowing Charlotte to pull her into her arms and shove her tongue down her throat.

Charlotte kissed Becky passionately for about a minute, and never wanting to stop, reluctantly breaking it to breathlessly tell her rival, "Go ahead bitch, claim your prize. Fuck my bitch's fat ass all you want, mmmmmmm, but no matter what you do, THIS, will always be mine. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Asuka chuckled wickedly as she watched Charlotte possessively grab Becky's big booty hard enough to make her girl gasp, and then she pointed out with a fond look at Bayley, "Funny, that's what Sasha said, right before I broke her little girlfriend, and made her mine."

Which led to a chorus of infuriating chuckles from Asuka's bitches as the Empress strolled over to her prize, and then looked Becky up and down like the piece of meat she was. Asuka then slowly circled Becky, building up the anticipation, before finally delivering a hard slap to the bottom of that total bottom, which usually rivalled what Charlotte had just done. Poor Becky barely got out a little cry before Asuka shoved her tongue into her mouth, unsurprisingly the little slut being quick to kiss back passionately, the redhead even wrapping her arms around the back of that multi-coloured head, while the Alpha female of RAW greedily groped her prize. God, this was torture for Charlotte already, and they hadn't even really started yet.

That sort of came in the form of Asuka stepping back and ordering, "Strip. Show us what you've got."

"Yes... Mistress Asuka." Becky replied hesitantly, but tried to make it up to Charlotte by stripping off her clothes quickly.

Asuka grinned wickedly the entire time this was happening, along with many others in the locker room, and then she went back to squeezing that ass, if only briefly, "Oooooooooooh yesssssssssss, very nice. Now... bend over, bitch. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, show me that big fat arse I'm about to fuck."

"Yes... Mistress Asuka." Becky again replied hesitantly.

Unsurprisingly that total butt slut was a little hesitant to get into position, which made Charlotte wonder whether the quick stripping was for her benefit, or Becky's. Either way it would be a lie to say there wasn't something to be said for seeing Becky Lynch naked and on all fours, ready for a woman who wasn't Charlotte Flair to fuck that big, beautiful booty of hers. In fact, it happened all the time, with Charlotte's permission. That's why this was such a big deal. Asuka was taking the prize possession of her fellow Alpha, not because she had permission, but because she had won the right. Something the Japanese bitch savoured for a few long seconds, again just staring at her prize, before leaning down and making a show of spreading Becky's cheeks for the audience, showing off the handle of the butt-plug stretching that gorgeous little fuck hole.

"Oooooooooooh Charlotte, you prepared Becky's arse for me." Asuka purred mockingly while staring Charlotte in the eye, "So sweet of you."

"Let's see if you think the same thing when your ass hole is being kept nice and ready for me to fuck whenever I want." Charlotte growled, before grinning, "Oh that's right, you'll be just like my other broken bitches, grateful to have your butt hole as loose as possible, mmmmmmmm, because it makes it easier when I inevitably use your shit hole as a fuck hole."

Asuka chuckled wickedly in response, and then grabbed hold of the handle of the butt-plug, and then pulled it out to the widest part, while making sure to continue spreading those cheeks to give everyone the best view of this possible. She then slid it in and out, causing Becky Lynch to moan like the happy little anal whore she was, and more importantly moan from technically the first time Asuka was butt fucking her. Of course, this was more of a preview than anything else, but the fact that she stared Charlotte down the entire time probably got the message across loud and clear. Or maybe it didn't, honestly Asuka really didn't care at that moment. No, all that mattered was savouring her new prize. Torturing Charlotte Flair in the process? That was just a bonus.

Which was why Asuka slowly pulled the butt-plug all the way out, tossed it to one of her pets, and then announced while staring at Becky's back door, "Normally I would make one of my bitches prepare this fuck hole for me, mmmmmmmm, but it's so cute, I just can't resist. Not that it needs it. No, you have truly done an excellent job of preparing it for me Charlotte. But... it just looks sooooooooo tasty!"

With that Asuka dived her head down and started eagerly lapping away at Becky's butt hole. Charlotte probably offered up a witty retort, but honestly Asuka was so focused on the rim job the whole world fell away. Especially because she was truly impressed by just how big that butt-plug had been, and just how wide that cute little ass hole was gaping now. It provided Asuka with the opportunity of sliding her tongue around that forbidden hole, which an extremely wide circle, before eventually pushing her tongue as deep inside Becky's backside as it would go. Which, thanks to Charlotte, was pretty far indeed, Oh yes, Asuka was able to invade the bottom's bottom nice and deep, and then tongue fuck the other female wrestler's most private hole.

It was the second time that Asuka was technically butt fucking Becky Lynch, and it was the second time it wasn't nearly enough. But again, it was excellent teasing for Becky, and everyone really, including Asuka, who was eager to redefine Becky's understanding of anal pleasure. However to do that right she needed to tease her a lot first, so Asuka forced herself to give a long, and drawn out rim job, even though that hole was plenty prepared already. She was making it extra nasty by pulling back and spitting into that well opened passageway, grinning wickedly as that spit disappeared, before doing it again. Then finally she stood up, licked her lips, and put on another display of dominance.

"Alexa, strap my cock too me. You know the one, mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, the one I plan to use on Becky, and Charlotte." Asuka announced proudly.

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Alexa quickly replied and obeyed.

This time there was no response from Charlotte, who simply blushed and looked angrily at her tormentor. Then she blushed even more, her ass hole no doubt quivering with fear, when she saw the monster 14 inches long and 3 inches thick dildo Alexa retrieved from the bag of her owner. It was the kind of thing Asuka reserved for only the biggest anal whores, something that Becky clearly was, and something that Charlotte would be when the Empress was finished with her. Something Asuka made clear by just staring at her rival Alpha, as Alexa kneeled before her and strapped the cock to her. Asuka certainly assisted in being the one covering it in lube though, so it could look extra threatening as she made her next taunt.

"What's the matter Charlotte? Is this not big enough for Becky, or not big enough for you?" Asuka smirked.

For a few long seconds Charlotte just glared, and then she smirked, "I don't plan to find out, but it just might satisfy Becky. What do you think, Becks?"

"Oh yes, please Mistress Asuka, give me every inch!" Becky quickly and shamelessly pleaded, "Oh God, every inch up my big fat arse."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Charlotte said dismissively, interrupting her bitch to further taunt, "But don't worry Asuka, I won't be using something like that on you. At least not until you're ready. Mmmmmmmm no, I'm going to take my time with you. Stretch you out with my smaller toys, until you're taking monsters up your butt with ease, like Becky here."

"Well, I am eager to see how your precious Becky takes it." Asuka quipped, turning her attention to her prize, "Oh yes, spread your cheeks Becky! Show us all that bitch hole that Charlotte likes so much. Ooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, I want to see how well Charlotte Flair's favourite bitch takes my cock."

"Yes Mistress Asuka, thank you Mistress Asuka." Becky again quickly and shamelessly obeyed.

Becky then whimpered pathetically as she finally felt Mistress Asuka's dick knocking at her back door, and not out of fear or discomfort, but anticipation. It was pretty much the same thing when her bum hole, slowly started stretching, and she knew she felt something else, namely pleasure. Well, there was discomfort for sure, but she had actually reached the point where she enjoyed that feeling. Especially as whatever pain there had been paled in comparison to when Charlotte had taken her anal virginity on her first day in NXT. It was a distant memory now, but she knew that back then it had been agony, proving just how relentlessly and thoroughly her slutty little arse hole had been pounded for the past five years.

That fact was not only solidified, but became crystal clear to every member of the locker room as Becky cried out joyfully the moment her anal ring stretched wide enough to allow the head of Mistress Asuka's cock to slide through it and into her big bubble butt. In turn this caused Mistress Asuka to chuckle with wicked delight. Their audience too, except only Mistress Asuka gloated in Japanese. The only person that didn't laugh was Charlotte, who understandably was still angry about her loss, and more importantly that her exclusive piece of ass meat was being used for the pleasure of another top. Another Alpha. Her rival Alpha, and despite the fact that Becky was technically taking the fall for Charlotte she couldn't help feel guilty.

Given the establish rules of the WWE women's locker room it was impossible to 'cheat' on your partner, but that was exactly what this felt like. Becky adored being the exclusive property of Charlotte Flair, and it felt wrong to let someone use the fuck hole known as her arse hole. Although admittedly, that just gave this an extra twisted kink. Oh yes, Becky didn't want to love the fact that she was being used against Charlotte's will, but she did. Obviously it would be better if Charlotte was pimping her out for her own amusement, but Mistress Asuka had won her arse fair and square, and now Becky was her prize. How could she not love that? Especially when it made her submissive heart flutter so. Also, she was literally saving her girlfriend's arse, so there was that.

Of course, while Becky was busy daydreaming Mistress Asuka had started pushing her huge strap-on into the redhead's well used back passage. Something which despite the fact that she was deep in thought didn't go unnoticed by the shameless anal slut, as it caused her to moan with pure pleasure. Oh yes, anyone with a shred of dignity and/or respect would be whimpering in pain and frustration, and praying for it to end, but Becky was doing the opposite. She loved the feeling of a big dick invading her shit-pipe, and never wanted it to end. Even though she knew exactly what ecstasy awaited her once it was done. But she was confident that a clearly skilled top like Mistress Asuka would give her what she wanted eventually, and for the time being Becky couldn't help savouring her slutty arse being stuffed.

Asuka knew that Becky Lynch was the type of anal whore she could hammer her entire length into in one hard thrust, and the shameless butt slut would probably cry out in pleasure even then. However she always loved to savour the first time with a fresh piece of ass, and it was especially satisfying to do it when the owner of that piece of ass was watching. Oh yes, Asuka didn't take her gaze away from her big dick sliding into that forbidden hole, not even for a second, but she could feel Charlotte's eyes on her, making every moment that much more satisfying. Which was really saying something, because this was truly a perfect piece of ass, which had clearly been made to be fucked.

Something which was only confirmed as far as Asuka was concerned when her thighs finally came to rest against those meaty butt cheeks, announcing that every inch of that big dick was buried deep within the bowels of Becky Lynch. For a few long seconds Asuka just closed her eyes and savoured her latest victory, and then she opened them again and grinned widely. First at her latest conquest, who was clearly savouring the moment, just like the Empress was. Then she looked at her audience who were a mixture of amused, supportive and afraid. And finally, Asuka looked with great satisfaction on the face of Charlotte Flair, who was trying and failing to keep her face neutral. Which just wouldn't do.

Luckily Asuka had a sure-fire way of getting a reaction, "Every inch! Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, that's every single inch of my big dick in this whore butt. Ooooooooooh Charlotte, mmmmmmmm, your girlfriend's ass is so loose and slutty! My dick just slid into it like a knife through butter. Ohhhhhhhhhh, are you sure, she's just yours? Mmmmmmmm, because it feels like she's been gang banged on a nightly basis by the entire locker room. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, she is, yeah she is. But that still nothing compared to how wrecked her shit hole will be when I'm done with it! Oh yes, Becky is not ready for Asuka, ooooooooooh fuck, no one is!"

"That's just how hard I fuck." Charlotte bragged, pouncing on the opportunity to save face, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, I keep that big fat booty loose and slutty all by myself. And with the help of some nice big toys. You'll get to know them very well next time we meet in the ring, I promise you that bitch."

For a few long seconds Asuka just laughed evilly while being to rotate her hips, and thus churned Becky's insides, and then just when everyone thought the conversation was over for now Asuka said dismissively, "Well, thanks for loosening her up for me."

"You're welcome." Charlotte shot back sarcastically, before quickly adding, "I hope you do the same for me. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, I hope you stretch out your bitch hole for me so it's nice and easy to fuck when it inevitably becomes mine."

"I hope you don't." Asuka said softly back, "Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, I hope you keep that ass nice and virgin for me. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, I love popping anal cherries."

Before Charlotte could offer up another allegedly witty retort Asuka slowly began pulling her strap-on out of Becky's butt hole, which of course made the little anal slut cry out loudly, probably in a mixture of pleasure and anticipation of what was to come, and sorry that she no longer had the entire length of the dildo up her slutty little bottom. Which was an agony that Asuka forced Becky to endure for a few long seconds as she slowly pulled about two thirds of the cock out of the defeated woman's ass hole before slamming every single inch right back inside. Then of course, she got a much louder cry, one undoubtedly of pure pleasure. Something which continued as Asuka repeated the process, albeit with shorter thrusts, arguably officially starting to fuck Becky's big fat ass.

Initially Asuka treated herself, and everyone watching, to the best possible view of that big dick sliding in and out of Becky Lynch's most private hole. Well, it was the shameless butt slut who was still spreading her cheeks, but this total bottom wouldn't do anything without the permission of her top, and at least in this moment that was without a doubt the Empress. Of course, Asuka was more determined than ever that she become the permanent owner of this perfect piece of ass, maybe especially when she pushed those hands out of the way so she could feel those big meaty cheeks jiggling against her thighs. Oh yes, even if Becky wasn't Charlotte's girlfriend she would've made a wonderful addition to Asuka's collection, but she was, which made her a must-have item. And something that would soon be hers.

Becky would probably be already begging to be the property of this goddess if she didn't love Charlotte so much. Oh yes, Asuka might not be as tall and muscular as Charlotte was, but she had the same aura of power and dominance which made Becky's knees weak, and more to the point her arse hole quiver with desire. Hell, there was a good chance that she had unconsciously lost on purpose, just so that she could know the joy of having Asuka inside her arse. Which somehow, was even better than she'd dreamed. Oh God yes, Asuka effortlessly reminded Becky's bottom that it was meant to take big hard girl cock. That her shit hole was nothing but a fuck hole. That she was a walking fuck hole.

In some ways whoever won the battle of wills between Asuka and Charlotte ultimately the true winner were all the little anal sluts like Becky who were addicted to getting their arses destroyed. Except that one of these incredibly skilled butt busters maybe broken, which was kind of heart-breaking, especially if it was Charlotte. When this all started Becky would've done anything to make sure that didn't happen, but as the minutes ticked by, and she received nothing but ecstasy from getting her arse owned by the Empress, Becky's treacherous body found the unthinkable increasingly appealing. But she could never betray Charlotte like that, could she? No, and it wouldn't be necessary, because all she would have to do was beg for more, and she would get it, right?

"Please...." Becky whimpered pathetically, and then cried out as she received a hard strike to her behind.

"Please what, bitch?" Asuka pushed. There was a brief pause, and then Asuka pointed out, "You already know what you have to say, so go ahead, say it. Mmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, say it and I'll give you exactly what you want, better than that wannabe top you call your girlfriend ever could."

Another pause, then Charlotte spoke up, "It's okay Becky, I know what an eager little anal slut you are, so just say it. I know you won't mean it. Everyone will know you won't mean it, even Asuka, no matter how much she tries to convince herself otherwise. So go ahead and say it, so we can get this over with, and you can come back to my hotel room where you can have a proper anal pounding from a real woman."

Yet another pause, this one the shortest yet, as everyone including Becky knew she was just postponing the inevitable, before inevitably taking Charlotte at her word and beginning to beg, "FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD, oooooooooooh, please Mistress Asuka, wreck me arse! Please? Oh please, ruin me rectum, ohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, destroy it! Fucking destroy the hole I shit from! Treat me the way an anal whore like me deserves to be treated! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, I'm a fuck hole! Nothing but a fuck hole! I was made to be used for the pleasure of superior women! Real women, mmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk, like Mistress Asuka and Queen Charlotte! AH FOCK!"

"Wrong!" Asuka interrupted with a hard strike to Becky's big butt, "Charlotte is not on my level!"

"Yes Mistress Asuka, sorry Mistress Asuka." Becky cried.

"Say it!" Asuka pushed, smacking Becky's butt again, "Look your girlfriend in the eye and say it!"

"Ah fock, oh God, Charlotte is not on your level, Mistress Asuka." Becky whimpered, barely pausing before answering.

"I'm the better top, and the superior woman." Asuka said with another strike to those meaty cheeks.

"Ah fock, Mistress Asuka, you are the better top, and the superior woman." Becky cried out, no longer pausing at all.

"You want to cum for me, and be my bitch forever!" Asuka ordered with yet another slap to that fat ass, quickly adding, "And you have to mean it. Otherwise, no orgasm."

This did result in a brief pause as Becky literally cried out in desperate need, and then she screeched at the top of her lungs, "I WANNA CUM! I NEED IT, OOOOOOOOOOOH, I NEED TO CUM! PLEASE MISTRESS ASUKA, MAKE ME CUM! I NEED TO CUM FOR YOU AND BE YOUR BITCH! OHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSS, I NEED TO BE YOUR BITCH! YOUR ANAL LOVIN' BITCH! OH FOCK MISTRESS ASUKA, FOCK ME ARSE, OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH FOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! ARSE FOCK ME, BUM ME, BUGGER ME, MAKE ME YOURS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS, MMMMMMMMMM, FOCK ME!"

"Well, it does sound like she means it." Asuka teased, before finally giving Becky exactly what she wanted.

Just words, Becky told herself. That's all they were, and that's all they would ever be. Charlotte should know that, but from the look on her face she didn't. Which just proved that Becky would need to make it clear to her she was hers, and always would be. Or... or maybe, just maybe, this was for the best? Yes, this way Charlotte was more motivated than ever before to win. And as an added bonus Becky could find out what it was like to be someone else's anal bitch. Or at least, that was her justification for how relentlessly hard she came when Mistress Asuka finally gave her what she so desperately wanted, namely a deep and hard anal pounding, which for one reason or another, no doubt made everyone surrounding them jealous.

Of course, it didn't actually take much to make Becky cum that first time, just a slight increase in the pace. However, after that the pace just kept increasing, until the sound of flesh smacking off flesh was almost as loud as Becky's hysterical screams of ecstasy, and it truly felt like she was being spanked. Which might have been enough to make her cum on it's own, but with that dildo hammering her slutty little arse hole, and the sensitive walls of her rectum, the shameless bottom's cum ended up squirting out of her cunt, and she lost the ability to think. Admittedly those were the kind of things that she received from Charlotte, but Mistress Asuka seem to do the unthinkable, and fuck her arse even harder, and if anything could make her betray the woman she loved it was that.

Asuka chuckled evilly as she exposed Becky Lynch as the shameless butt slut she was by making her squirt her cum all over the floor of the locker room, and squeal in pure ecstasy, regardless of how hard her most private hole was fucked. Oh yes, Asuka was pretty much literally trying to destroy that shit hole, and this total anal whore was loving every second of it. Not that it was a surprise. No, everyone knew that Becky Lynch was nothing but a fuck hole for superior women, but for this moment on she would have a new owner. Because she might not have meant it when she originally said it, but Asuka would make sure that by the end of this rectum wrecking, poor little Becky would mean every word.

Something that Asuka set out to ensure by slowly building up the pace of the sodomy until she was using every ounce of her strength to brutalize Becky's butt hole. She also made sure to grab hold of that ginger hair and roughly yanked it back while roughly spanking that big fat ass. Well, more accurately, being spanked with both her hand and her thighs, meaning there was a spanking sound pretty much every single second of the butt pounding, and those big meaty cheeks were relentlessly jiggling from the force of the constant impact. And then when she was ready, Asuka started dishing out the verbal abuse, first in Japanese, but eventually in English so all the little butt sluts around her could understand. Not Becky, though. No, she was beyond the point of understanding such things. But the rest of them did, and that was what mattered.

More importantly Charlotte did, especially as through almost the whole thing their eyes locked, and Asuka smirked at her, "Take it Becky, mmmmmmmmm, take it in your big fat ass! The big fat ass I now own! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, I own you now Becky! I own Becky Lynch and her big fat ass! She's my bitch, ooooooooooh, and she always will be! YOU HEAR ME BITCH! OOOOOOOOOH YEAHHHHHHHHH, I OWN YOU! I OWN BECKY LYNCH! I OWN CHARLOTTE FLAIR! OOOOOOOOOOH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHH, YOU ARE ALL MY ANAL LOVING BITCHES! I'LL FUCK YOU WHENEVER I WANT, WHEREVER I WANT, MMMMMMMMMM, AND HOWEVER I WANT! YOU'RE MINE! ALL MINE! OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, THIS ASS IS MINE, BECKY LYNCH'S BIG FAT ASS IS MINE, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Of course, this inevitably led to Asuka cumming too, however she was a true Alpha female, and effortlessly pushed herself through that climax and through several more. Hell, if anything she became more of a wild animal pounding into it's submissive mate, giving Becky the kind of rectum wrecking which would truly send the other women to the hospital, if she wasn't such a massive anal whore. Especially considering the size of the cock, which somehow Becky was taking effortlessly. Oh yes, Asuka was more determined than ever to make Charlotte's favourite bitch her bitch, because if Becky could take this, and love every second of it, there was nothing she couldn't take.

What truly made Asuka's climaxes that much more satisfying was studying the faces of the butt sluts around her, especially as almost all of them were obviously jealous of Becky, except maybe one. One was staring back at her, proving that she was finally going to be the challenge which Asuka had been craving. And the idea of turning her, the great Charlotte Flair, into someone as slutty as her precious Becky Lynch? Now that made Asuka cum so hard she just had to stop. Luckily she had the presence of mind to bury every inch of her cock into Becky's butt as she did so, and then after a few brief seconds to savour the moment she yanked the dildo out to admire her handiwork. 

This of course had Becky crying out pathetically, which in turn made Asuka chuckle with wicked delight, before smacking that ass as hard as she could and gave her new bitch another order, "Spread your cheeks bitch! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, show us all that gaping butt hole. Oh yes, show all of us, but especially Charlotte, the fuck hole I just stretched out and used for my pleasure."

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Becky quickly replied and obeyed.

Becky had to obey, those were the rules, but it was also her pleasure to expose just how widely stretched her arse hole now was. Which was perfectly visible without Becky slowly spreading her cheeks, but it definitely emphasized the gape, and more importantly her submission, both of which the shameless bottom loved. Especially when there was a nice big audience to witness her eagerly performing such a humiliating act. Although again, she felt kinda bad about it because of Charlotte, especially considering not only was she showing off another woman's handiwork, but there was only one answer she could give to the next question she correctly guessed was coming.

"Now tell your precious girlfriend what you are." Asuka ordered.

Becky gulped, but barely hesitated to reply, "I'm... I'm Mistress Asuka's bitch."

"You can't mean that." Charlotte said softly, "Becky..."

Even though it really hurt to hear Charlotte's heart-breaking Becky forced herself to insist, "I do. I mean it. I'm, I'm sorry Charlotte, but Mistress Asuka fucks me better."

There was then deafening silence for what had to be at least a minute but felt like an hour and then Charlotte Flair grabbed her bags and stormed out, with not even Mistress Asuka daring to say anything. Of course there was a triumphant smirk on the face of Mistress Asuka, which only became wider when Charlotte left, the Alpha female of RAW very understandably savouring her victory over the Alpha female of SmackDown. Which also gave Becky the chance to comfort herself with the fact that this would be the best thing for Charlotte, and indeed both of them, in the long-term. Although there was a voice in the back of her head telling her this wasn't an act, because honestly she was already craving more of Mistress Asuka's cock up her arse, and the Empress truly had fucked her better.

"Good girl." Asuka said, finally breaking the silence, "You know what to do now."

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Becky quickly replied and obeyed.

Now this was something that Becky truly loved to do, because she loved the taste of arse almost as much as she liked getting bummed, especially when it was her own backside she was tasting. So in a matter of seconds she was kneeling in front of her new Mistress and taking the big dick which had just pummelled the deepest part of her rectum into her eager little mouth. Becky then closed her eyes and moaned loudly and happily at the taste, things which clearly delighted Mistress Asuka, given the way she cackled wickedly and started offering encouragement, first in Japanese, but she soon switched to English so everyone in the room could understand exactly what she was saying.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, suck my dick. Suck it good Becky, mmmmmmmmm, just like it belongs to your precious girlfriend," Asuka taunted, "Oh yeah, suck it like it was Charlotte's dick, because I know how much you love that. Especially when it's flavoured with your slutty little arse, as you would say. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, get every drop of that butt cream, like you would for Charlotte. Because soon, mmmmmmmm, you will be doing it for her again, when you suck her ass off of my big dick. Oh yes, I'm going to make you both my ass to mouth whores. My anal sluts! My lezzie bitches. That's what you will both be soon enough, oooooooooooh yesssssssssssss, and I promise you, you'll love it. You both will. As much is your loving that dick. Oh yes, take it deep, mmmmmmmmm, take it all the way, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, all the fucking way, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Honestly Becky wasn't really paying attention at first, because she was too busy beginning to bob her head up and down the shaft so she could get every drop of that precious liquid which she craved so much, going lower each time until she was pushing it into her throat. Of course, Charlotte had trained her well, and eventually she took the entire length, an achievement she always felt very proud of herself for. Then she focused on the words, and Becky would be lying if she claimed what was said wasn't appealing, although there was still part of her which was hoping Charlotte would win in the end. Then again, maybe she should be rooting for Mistress Asuka, then she could truly share the joys of submission with the woman she loved.


End file.
